Baby Michelson (Book 2)
by Taylor-Louise
Summary: This is the follow on from Baby Salvatore - Follow Annabeth as she finds her new parents and lives her life with her son, husband and a new big family but it isn't all roses as i know that Anna's life isn't all roses in the end...
1. Chapter 1

I had been around Sam and Dean for a couple of hours as they had wanted to get to know me, I had tried to tell them everything but the problem was that I didn't want them to think anything bad about me, and as for their parents well our parents but to be honest it was something that I still couldn't get my head around. I knew that they wanted to try and understand what had happened to me and what it was that I was hiding, but they didn't know the truth around my past and what I have done to get where I am.

I sighed as i pulled out my phone and walked out of the back door scrolling down to Nik's number and dialled his number holding my phone to my ear, "Love" Nik said to me.

"Well it's out love and I feel better about it, but nik they are being really nice to me and I feel like I don't deserve it" I said.

"Love please listen to me, you do deserve this more than anyone else I can think off" Nik said to me.

I looked over to them and smiled as Dean was looking out to me and smiling at me, I sighed and knew that they deserved to know the truth about me "can we do this with the rest of the family" I said to him.

I heard nik chuckle in the background and knew that he would do anything for me if I asked, "of course love, why don't I come to you and we can go back to mystic falls once we have spoken to your parents and explained things to them" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I would like that" I said down the phone to him and smiled as I could hear nik talking to Matthew.

"Okay then love, I will see you in a few hours. I love you baby" Nik said to me.

"I love you too love" I said to nik and put the phone down as I walked over to the back door and took a deep breath, "can I talk to you" I asked John and Mary as I walked back into the kitchen.

They smiled at me and nodded, "of course" they said as I was walking over to them.

I sat down in between them and looked over to see that Sam and Dean had sat down as well, "what's going on sweetie, you look like you have something to say" Mary said to me.

I took a deep breath and looked over to them and smiled, "I have a few things about me that I think you need to know and well to be honest I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you" I said to them.

I felt Mary take my hand making me look at her and watched as she smiled at me, "hunny nothing you tell us will make us think anything horrible or bad about you, I promise you sweetheart" she said to me.

I laughed and looked to her, "I'm going to hold you to that" I said to her, I heard a set of tyres and knew that it was going to be Nik; I looked to the door when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it" Bobby said as he walked to the door "it's only Nik, my husband" I said to Bobby and he smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it.

I watched as Nik walked into the room and smiled as he saw John and Mary "nice to see you again John, Mary" Nik said.

I smiled and got up running over to him and jumped into his arms, "love where is Matthew" I asked.

"Elijah has him, I called him before I came here" Nik said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "okay" I said to him.

We turned back to Sam, Dean, John, Mary and Bobby, Nik took my hand and smiling as he looked over to them, "so I think we need to explain some things about us and then if you still want to be around us we can go back to mystic falls where you can meet the rest of the family" Nik said as he took a seat on the chair in front of them pulling me down next to him so I was sitting on his lap and smiled at me.

John and Mary looked over to us, I could see that they looked worried but didn't show it only smiled as Nik and I started to explain my past to them, "you not going to like what I have to tell you" I explained to them.

Mary smiled and sat forward so we had her attention and shook her head, "we will listen to what you have to say hunny" she said and I knew that from that moment that they wouldn't judge me for who and what I was.


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided to start at the beginning of my life so they knew the truth and the reasons behind why I have done what I have done, plus I didn't really know how they were going to take to me being pregnant either. I took a deep breath and turned to Mary and John, "so I'll start at the beginning that way you are up to date on my life" I explained to them.

I smiled as they nodded and I knew that I couldn't look at Sam or Dean as they weren't going to take this first part well, "so when I was 16 that was the first time that I met Nik, he was in town looking for a girl when he came across a small house where our family lived, at the time the Salvatore's where a founding family and we had an appearance to keep up, my father had plans for me and wanted me to marry into the Lockwood or fell family, but to be honest I didn't really want to marry for the sake of it, I wanted to fall in love." I said smiling as Mary and John nodded, "it was my father that invited Nik to stay in our home at the time as he said that he was a teacher and wanted to learn about our world here as he was from England" I explained.

Dean smiled and nodded for me to carry on, "over the weeks Nik and I grew close and I asked my father if I could take him into the town and show him around, Father didn't think that it was a bad idea so he agreed and Nik and I went into town where I showed him around and what our history meant for our small town at the time. Nik noticed that I was smiling a lot and we walked into the meadows where he turned to me and explained that he was not telling the truth to why he was here" I said and noticed that Sam was listening as he wanted to know what was happening in my life. "Nik was honest with me and told me that he wasn't a human and that he was called a vampire, I wasn't scared and smirked as I held my hand out and watched as the flame danced around on my hand. Nik knew then that I wouldn't be scared of him and told me he was looking for a girl called Katherine" I said and smiled as Nik wrapped his arms around my waist.

I noticed that John smiled and turned to face me, "I take it this isn't all happy endings" he asked.

I shook my head, "no, later that night Nik said that he would be leaving the town as he had everything that he needed and that he would hope to return to see me again, Father smiled nicely at him and I excused myself from the table as I didn't want to listen to the story of what Nik would be doing without me, I walked up to my room and closed the door not noticing that Nik had left the table and was waiting for me in my room, he told me that he had to leave as his father was coming after him and he didn't want me to get hurt. I knew that Nik was being honest with me and he told me that night that he was so happy that he came to Fells Church as he got to meet me, we one thing led to another and you can guess what happened next" I said smirking as John and Mary both shook their heads, "nope don't want to hear that part" they said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "the next morning I came down stairs to see my mother and Damon stood outside the office my father was in with another man, father walked out and over to me and smiled as he took my hand and lead me into the study. I didn't noticed that my mother and Damon where stood there smiling at me, it was then that the man I later learn to be Nik's Father Mikael, took all the memory of Nik from me and made it out as I never met him" I explained as I let the tears fall down my face.

I felt someone pass me a tissue and looked up to see Bobby smiling sadly at me, "are you okay, we can take a break if this is too much for you" Bobby said to me.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "you are kind, but I would like to finish this" I explained to him and he nodded as he sat down with the others.

I looked over to Sam and Dean and smiled, "I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks later but had no memory of what had happen to me, so I told mother and she smiled at me and nodded, telling me that everything was going to be okay. Over the next couple of months, mother and father kept me from the public eye, a teenage girl pregnant out of wedlock back then was not a good thing, it came to pushing my child out of me and I was told over and over by my brother that everything would be fine and that I would be able to hold my child every soon, but once again I was lied to because after the last push my father walked into the room and took the child from me and I was sent to an hospital where I spent the next two years trying to get over the fact that my child was gone and I had nothing left in the world, I hated everything and everyone, I became a cruel person" I explained crossing my arms around my waist and leaning into Nik.

"What happened" Dean asked me.

I looked over to him and let the tears fall, "I got back to the house to find that my son had died, my brother was the one to tell me, but in the back of the room was my mother and a little boy he was called Stefan, I didn't put two and two together at the time and I was so upset that I lost my own son that I didn't want anything to do with this little boy, it hurt too much. Father noticed that I became distance with people but somehow Damon was able to get through to me, brought a part of me back to the top. I did really have anything to say to Stefan because 2 years later our mother died and father was lost without her, I blamed Stefan and said that if she never had another child that she would still be alive, I tormented him" I explained.

I noticed that Sam was quiet and Dean was trying to get his head around the whole thing, "when Stefan turned 8 he saw me using magic and ran straight to father and told on me, I was called into the study and father asked me if this was true, he knew I had magic but I promised that I wouldn't use it so it wouldn't get me into trouble, I lied to father and shook my head saying that Stefan saw things and it was just his mind playing tricks on him, I knew that it was a horrible thing to do and I walked out of the study with a smile on my face, knowing that he would have got into trouble for it" I said.

Dean I could see was trying not to laugh and turned to me, "you were a handful then" Dean asked.

I smiled and nodded, "well in the end father had enough of the three of us and asked that Damon and I just stay out of the way of Stefan, so that's what we did" I said to them.

"What happened after sweetie" John asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "a few weeks later I was setting the table when the maid walks in with an extra setting, she said that father had invited a young woman to stay as she had no family, her name was Katherine" I explained.

"Who you were looking for" Sam said looking over to Nik.

Nik nodded and smiled,"I didn't know that she was there, otherwise I would have come back and got Beth" Nik said.

I smiled and shook my head, "no, Katherine was a bitch and played Damon and Stefan against one another, she was trying to play for both their hearts, Katherine was able to get in between the three of us more, tormented me about the son I lost and Stefan she was kind to told him she loved him, well I think she did in her twisted mind and as for my other brother Damon well she just played with his heart and didn't care about the outcome, in the end she was feeding of the both of them and gave them her blood" I explained.

Nik tightened his grip on me and smiled, "go on I'm not going not going anywhere" he said to me.

I smiled and turned back to them, "I watched as one night there was a loud bang and I rushed over to the window to see my brothers running after Katherine and I watched as father walked over to them and smiled as he shot them in the chest killing them" I explained.

They all looked shocked and I carried on, "I knew he was coming back to the house and I knew that I needed to get out of there, I turned around in the room I was in and grabbed a hold of some clothes throwing them into a bag and jumping out of the window, so I wasn't alone with him, I ran over to the boys and made sure that they were dead as I didn't want to leave them like that, I had a feeling that they would come back as Vampires, so I cast as spell on the rings that they were wearing and made them daylight rings so they didn't burn and left the town, I didn't want to be caught there" I explained.

Mary nodded and looked at me, "are they alive" she asked me.

I nodded, "yeah" I said.

She smiled and I turned back to the boys and smiled, "I fled to London, I wanted a new start to. I was walking around the place when I bumped into someone that looked familiar and didn't know until a couple of years back that he was the man that came to stay that I fell in love with, Nik knew I didn't have any memory of him and he was okay with that, he showed me his way of living and we became husband and wife a couple of years later, it wasn't until Nik turned me into a vampire like him I got my memory back" I explained.

Dean and Sam walked over to me and bent down so they were looking at me and smiled, "we would never do anything like that to you sis, you are always going to be our number 1 person here" Dean said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "okay then" I explained.

"You mentioned Matthew" John said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "it turned out that my mother took Matthew when I was in the hospital and raised him herself, he was Stefan. When I found out I was so happy to know that he was alive, but I couldn't be anywhere near him to begin with, it hurt to know that I had been a bad mother to him. He forgave me and told me that we deserved a second chance and that is why Matthew is only 1" I explained to him.

John smiled, "well it will be nice to be able to spoil and grandson" John said to me.

I laughed and placed my hand down on my stomach and smirked, "with another two on the way, I am about 3 months now" I explained to them.

"Wow, I didn't know a vampire could get pregnant" Sam said to me.

I looked over and smirked, "well were not supposed to, but as I am three different species and Nik is two we have been able to do it without even knowing" I explained.

Sam smiled and walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach and smiled, "I can't wait to meet them and Matthew" Sam said.

I smirked and turned to them, "well there is Damon as well and to be honest he is an ass at the moment, all because of the little bitch" I snapped.

I noticed that Mary and john had questions but didn't ask, "well I think that is enough for now, I think it is time to see this home of yours and for us to meet our grandson" John said.

I nodded and smiled, "of course, it's about an 8 hour drive" I said to them.

They all shrugged and we walked out of the house and I walked over to the land rover with Nik as we got into the car and drove home with Sam, Dean, John and Mary all following.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been on the road for a couple of hours and I knew that john, Mary, Sam and Dean would start to get hungry soon and need to sleep, I turned into a diner and noticed that Nik looked at me and I smirked, "they need to eat and I need to feed, it's difficult to be around them and not eat them" I said to him.

Nik nodded and smiled at me, "I agree, I think that we need to eat something as well" Nik said to me.

I turned the car off and got out noticing that they all looked confused so I walked over to John who was driving and smiled as I leant down into the window, "I thought we could stop for something to eat" I said to them.

Dean smirked and nodded, "god I am starving" Dean said to me as he got out of the car and turned to face Nik and me.

I chuckled as we walked towards the diner and looked over to dean smirking, "you seem like you could have a bottomless pit for a stomach dean" I said as we walked into the diner.

"Oh bite me big sister" Dean said to me as he was chuckling at me.

I laughed as he gently punched me in the shoulder, I turned to face him, and "not in a million years would I bite you" I said laughing.

We walked over to the waitress part where I knew that they would seat us and noticed that a waitress was walking over to us and smiled, "eating in or taking away" she asked.

I looked over to her and smiled, "eating in please" I said to her and followed as she walked over to a booth and pointed for us to sit there, looking around the room I noticed that there was a girl walking into the bathroom and I knew that this would be dinner for me as I hadn't eaten anything since meeting them and I knew that the twins would need something as well. I turned around to the rest of the group and smiled, "please could you excuse me" I said and walked over to the bathroom where I knew the girl walked in and closed the door behind me locking it also so she couldn't get out.

I walked up to her and smirked as she turned around to face me and looked scared, "can I help you" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I think you can, I am sorry about this but I'm starving" I said and looked into her eyes and smirked as she was now compelled, "do not scream or make a sound" I said to her and bit down on her neck.

I could feel the blood doing its job as I was drinking it, slowly I pulled away from the girl and noticed that she was nearly dead, knowing that I should probably save her I went back and finished her off. I pulled away from the now dead girl and I couldn't help the frown as I knew that this would come back to bite me on the ass, grabbing some paper towels, I walked over to her and sat her down on the bathroom floor cleaning her up the best I could, I mean the girl is dead but there was something that I did notice on her and that was the bite mark on her neck was healing and I knew that I was in trouble now.

"Fuck" I said as I watched her open her eyes and look up at me, "what in the hell did you do to me" she said to me.

I shook my head and looked at her as I was pissed about this and wanted answers, "how the fuck did you come back to life, I drained you of blood you should be dead" I snapped at her.

She looked at me and I could tell that she was confused and I knew that me losing my temper wasn't going to help her, I sat down in front of her and passed her a paper towel and smiled at her, "do you know what happened, any idea's to why you came back to life" I asked her.

"My boyfriend gave me something before I came here" she said to me.

I shook my head and looked over to her "was it thick and red, and did he bite you" I asked. I watched as she nodded and I knew that she was now going to be a vampire, "well then, welcome to the undead life of a vampire" I said to her.

She shook her head and laughed, "There is no such thing, you're insane" she said to me.

I let my face change in front of her and smirked as she pushed herself back into the wall, I knelt down in front of her and smiled sadly, and "do you have a name sweetie" I asked her.

She nodded and looked over to me "Hannah" she said to me.

I nodded and smiled at her, "well nice to meet you Hannah, my name is Anna-Beth Mikealson" I said holding my hand out to her.

She took my hand and I smiled as she pulled herself up of the floor and we walked over to the mirror and I noticed that she looked over to me, "what happens now" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "well to be honest Hannah, you can live your life normally" I explained to her.

She looked at me and I smiled as I looked over to her again, "just because we need to have blood in our system doesn't mean that we have to become the monster that people think we are, just live your life Hannah and try not to kill to many people" I said smiling at her.

Hannah nodded and smiled at me, "okay then, looks like I have a new life to try and get used to" she said to me. I nodded and turned around grabbing her arm and made her look at me "well a piece of advice, make sure your always feed because once you feed on human blood you can't come of it, so just behave and take it a day at a time" I said to her and went into my bag pulling out a pen and paper, "oh and here, just encase you need anything" I said and gave her my number.

I got off the wall and walked over to the door unlocking it, I walked out of the bathroom and stopped looking back as she walked out, "thank you" she said to me and went to sit next to her family.

I walked over to the table where we were all sat and looked over to see Nik smirking at me, I looked over to him and kissed his cheek, "everything okay" Nik asked me.

I nodded at him and watched as the waitress walked over to us and smiled as she took our order, "do you know what you want, or do you need more time" she asked.

I noticed that Sam, Dean, Mary and John were ready to order and I had already decided that I would have the normal amount of food I would have, "yeah please can we have 4 breakfast platters with black coffee please" John said and I watched as the waitress looked over to us and smiled, "and you two" she asked.

I smiled and looked to her, "yes please can we have two pancake platters with fruit on the side and then two black coffees as well" I said to her and she nodded as she walked away to make our orders.

I went to turn back to John and Mary but noticed that they were looking over to the young girl that came out of the bathroom after me and to be honest she did not look every good, knowing that I was going to have to intervene with her otherwise we would be made public and that was something that was not needed at the moment. "God sake" I snapped as I got up walking over to the rest of the people sitting with Hannah and I noticed that I had Mary and John calling my name.

I walked over and noticed that there was an older woman trying to hold Hannah back and she looked like she wanted to kill this man, knowing that I had to try and get her attention I tried for the normal approach "Hannah" I said to her but noticed that she was too interested in this guy's neck and I knew from experience that she didn't want anything else but that.

"What's wrong with her" a woman asked me.

I didn't really have time for her and I knew that I would have to calm her down first and I knew that it wouldn't be enough time to get Hannah to look at me, so I knew that I was going to come across rude but I had to deal with Hannah, "HANNAH" I snapped in an English accent and laughed when a guy snapped his head to me.

"Well if it isn't the big bad tribrid, I hear you're pregnant and a pregnant woman really shouldn't be losing her temper" he snapped at me.

I laughed and looked over to him and couldn't place him, I knew that I knew him from somewhere but I just couldn't place the guy. So I turned to him and smiled at him "you must be the boyfriend that did this to her, I mean come on someone who can't stand to be alone" I snapped at him.

He stood up and looked over to me and smirked, "well at least I haven't lost my family, I mean I hear your brother is trying his hardest to kill you" he snapped at me, I went to reply when I felt it, I bond I didn't think that I could get from my father as it had been to long for us being apart, but here was John by my side and grabbing a hold of the boy, "I believe that is no way to speak to my lady and certainly not my daughter" he snapped.

He backed down and I turned to see that John had yellow eyes and the wolf in him was coming out, I turned around and smiled, "dad I have this" I said shocking myself at the words coming out of my mouth.

I smiled as I watched my father walk back to our family and I grabbed Hannah making her look at me, "this is not what you want to do Hannah, look at yourself your scaring your family" I snapped at her.

She looked at me and I watched as the girl I saw in the bathroom was slowly disappearing and she looked over to her mother and then smirked as she went for the older woman and this was when I knew that this was something that I had to change, otherwise she would become something or someone that she wouldn't want to be, so I grabbed her by her neck and pulled her close to me, "listen to me and listen closely, I am not dealing with a little vampire that cannot deal with her hunger and is trying to show off for her stupid little boyfriend, so we can do this one of two ways, you can get some bloody control and I will help you or I can rip your heart out of your chest for you and I promise that I will keep you alive long enough to see your heart in my hand. Or if you want I can have my father, brothers or husband here bite you and you can die of a werewolf bite" I snapped at her.

"I'm not scared of you, you're just a bully" she snapped at me.

I smiled at her knowing that I had made my mind up with what I was going to do to her, watching as she shrunk back into the chair and I grabbed her with my hands and smiled as I pushed my hand into her chest and grabbed her heart with my hand. I turned to the older woman that I was guessing was her mother, "I apologise for what is going to happen here, I promise that I will make it better for you, you shouldn't have to remember her as a blood thirsty monster" I said to her and smiled as I turned to Nik, "Love you do mind" I said to Nik.

Nik nodded and walked over to the door of the restaurant and locked it, "sorry but we cannot have people getting out of here, but I promise that we will make this all better for you" Nik said and I turned back to Hannah and ripped her heart out.

I watched as Hannah dropped to the floor and I turned around to listen as the woman who I still believed to her mother screamed and yelled for someone to help her, I looked back around the room to see that the people where looking scared and I knew that this was something that wasn't going to help me in the long run with my family. Sighing as I walked over to her family and grabbed the woman by her arms and smiled at her, "I'm not here to hurt you I promise you, I can make this better" I said to her and looked into her eyes, seeing that she was now able to be compelled I grabbed her face and looked into her eyes "your daughter had an accident and you were here with her when she died, she was dying and there was nothing that you could have done" I said to her and let her go watching as she ran over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms.

Nik and I did the same with the others in the restaurant and knew that this was somewhere that we would not be able to come back to in the future, I sighed as I walked back over to the table and sat down grabbing the cup of coffee on the table and smirked as Dean was eating like nothing happened and people where just looking worried at Nik and i. "what the hell are you looking at, your pissing me off" I snapped.

I small woman who was sitting on a table in front of us looked at me and smiled, "sorry sweetie, but did you know your covered in blood" she said to me.

I looked down at myself and smiled as I was in fact covered in blood and couldn't help but laugh, "huh, looks like I need to have a shower" I said and got up throwing the cash on the table and walking out of the diner.

I realised that John, Mary, Sam and Dean where following me and I turned around and smiled sadly, "this is what I didn't want you to see, this was my fault" I said looking down.

I felt a hand on my face and looked up to see that Mary was stood there and she smiled at me, "we are not upset or worried about you and I know that this was something that was going to come around sooner or later, so please listen to me baby girl, I am so proud of the person that you have become and the person that I have a chance to know now" she said to me.

I looked up to her and smiled it was the nicest thing that anyone said to me, not even Lilly my adopted mother didn't even speak to me like that, I couldn't help the tears that came down my face and I turned to see that Nik walked over to me and made me look at him, "love please listen to me, your mother is right and I think that we need to leave here and show them the real you" Nik said.

I laughed and nodded, "sounds like a plan love" I said to him and with that we left the diner car park and went to the first hotel that we could find so we could get cleaned up.

We drove into the hotel car park and I got out of the car watching as Nik walked into the reception and got a room for all of us, we had decided that it would be best for us all to stay in the same room as I didn't want them out of my sight and I think it was the same the other way round as well. Nik came out of the reception office with a key and I walked around the back of the car and grabbed a hold of our clothes and bags and walked into a large penthouse room. It was funny to hear the gasps from behind us, turning around they all were shocked to be standing in a room like this, "welcome to paradise" I said to them giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

We had drove most of the night as Nik and I could last a little bit longer without sleep than the others and we had just passed the 'Welcome to Mystic falls' and I turned to face Nik and smiled, "well this could be fun" I said to him.

Nik nodded as we got onto the main road to get into the town and I pulled out my phone and called Elijah to see where he was, "Anna-Beth is everything okay" Elijah asked me.

I smiled down the phone as this was a side of Elijah not everyone got to see, "yeah we have just passed the Mystic Falls Sign and wanted to know where you where" I asked.

"We have just got Matthew ready to taken him to the park and we are about to go to the grill for something to do, do you want to meet us in the grill" he asked me.

"Of course Elijah, see you in about an hour then" I said to him and put the phone down. Turning to Nik, I smiled as he looked over me "were going to meet them in the Grill, they have just taken Matthew to the park" I explained to Nik.

Nik smiled and nodded and I turned around to see that John was right behind us and we turned into the town where Nik parked the car and we got out, walking over to the others I smiled as Dean looked over and whistled, "wow, this place is awesome" Dean said.

I looked over to him and shook my head, "little things to amuse you don't they" I said and we all walked into the grill where I noticed that we were being stared at.

I smirked and turned around to my parents, "can you give me a minute" I asked.

They nodded and I kissed Nik and walked over to where Damon, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy where stood, "can I speak to my brother alone, without any of you" I said to them.

"Why would we leave you with him" Elena said.

I looked at her and smiled, "look I have had a long few days and I cannot be dealing with a little dopplebitch, so run along and do something where I don't have to see you" I snapped and looked over to Damon, "Day please" I asked.

Damon smiled and nodded, "okay, come on where go for a walk Annie" Damon said to me and I turned to Nik, "I'll be about half an hour" I said and we walked out of the grill and I looked over to see that Damon looked bored.

"Look I get that you hate me and I hate you, but this isn't about us, did you know that mother and father adopted me" I asked.

Damon looked over to me and was shocked, "no come on were so much alike Annie, I mean that's why we but heads all the time" Damon said to me.

I looked at him and saw something there that I hadn't seen in a long time, and that was he cared. I smiled and pulled out the journal and smiled, "I wanted to know where the werewolf gene came from, you don't have it and I needed to know Day, found out that my mother was a witch and my father is a wolf, turns out I am both" I explained to him.

"So what you just want to forget about me" he said to me.

I noticed that he looked hurt and I shook my head, "day your always be my brother, but lately you have been so cruel to me and I can't take it, you tried to kill me Damon just because of who I married and that hurt me. I get that you're pissed but sleeping with Elena did you not learn the last time brother" I asked.

Damon looked over to me and frowned, "you left and lied to me, you took Stefan from me and then expect me to roll over and take it" Damon said to me.

I looked at him and laughed, "I lied to you, Damon you lied to me the day mother took my son from me and raised him as our brother, Stefan is Matthew and he is my son, so you need to get over that. You broke my heart when you told me he died, you lied to me for years and I forgave you for that Damon, but then you team up with that group that want my husband dead, let me give you some advice little brother you kill Niklaus and Caroline and you will die, we all come from a bloodline and that is Nik's" I snapped at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "you're full of crap" he said to me.

"am I, why don't you and Ric look into Isabel's stuff and have a look at blood lines and then when you realise that I am telling the truth your back the fuck off" I snapped.

He laughed and pinned me to the wall when I noticed that Kol and Finn where stood there and I smirked, I pulled my brother off me and looked over to him, "touch me again little brother and I promise you that I will not hold Nik back from killing you" I snapped at him and threw him to the wall.

He got up and went to come back for more when Kol appeared in front of me and smiled at Damon, "you touch my sister in law and I will kill you" Kol said and Finn came over to help me up and smiled at me, "are you okay" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I am Finn, he doesn't scare me" I said to him.

Finn nodded and we walked into the grill and I noticed that Elena was fussing over Damon and I couldn't help but laugh, "try feeding him" I snapped and walked over to Nik where he was holding Matthew and came straight over to me.

"Do I need to kill him" Nik said.

I shook my head and smiled, "no, not yet love" I said to him and kissed his cheek and looked over to Matthew and smiled, "hi buddy, did you have a good time with your aunt and uncles" I asked.

Matthew smiled and clapped his hands, "mama" he said to me.

I smiled and took him from Nik and swung him into the air and smiled as he giggled, "well Matthew, bekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah I would like you to meet some people, these are my parents and brothers. Mary and John and these are Sam and Dean" I said and noticed that Damon was looking over my way.

"Hi nice to meet you, John Winchester" John said holding his hand out to Elijah.

"Nice to meet you, I am Elijah" Elijah said holding his hand out.

"Hey sis, who is the guy staring at us" Dean said to me.

I turned around and smirked as Damon was walking over to me, "Damon Salvatore, Annie's brother" Damon said.

I snorted and looked over to him, "I tried to be nice to you brother, but you tried to kill me again. So let me tell you nicely brother, Fuck off" I snapped looking at him.

Damon turned to me and grabbed the fork and stabbed me in the hand with it, I smirked as I pulled it out and looked at him, "shame" I snapped and appeared by Elena and grabbed her by her neck, "what will happen when I snap her neck, or compel her to walk into the road with traffic" I asked.

I noticed that they all looked at me and Nik just looked amused, "don't Annie, please don't be this person" Ric said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "I'm sorry Ric but it's too late, my brother and his little bitch has taken it too far" I snapped and noticed that Damon had appeared by my side and looked at me.

"You hate me that much do you" Damon asked.

I looked to him and dropped Elena and smirked as I snapped his neck and turned to Elena, "you come anywhere near my family and I promise you that bonnie here will walk into the sunlight without her little ring, and as for Damon, I will make him forget all about you and your be alone in the world" I snapped at her.

"Beth" Bekah said to me.

I looked up and smiled, "come on sis, we need to leave I don't think we are welcome here anymore" Sam said as he walked over to me and linked my arm with his.

We walked out of the grill and I noticed that Liz was stood there and she looked pissed, "you used to be nice Annie" she said to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "well when your brother is trying to kill you, you become a bitch" I snapped and we walked over to the cars and got in driving back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

We turned into the mansion and I got out and set Matthew down on his feet and smiled as he toddled into the house and I turned around to see that John, Mary, Dean and Sam all got out and were shocked looking at the house, "you live here" Dean asked.

I looked to the house and smiled, "it's the smaller one of them all" I said and turned to them, "come on I'll show you where you will be staying" I said to them and walked into the house with them following me.

I walked up the stairs and turned down the corridor and smiled as I opened the door to one room which was a large room which was decorated in white which I put Mary and John in, I walked further down the hallway and got to two other rooms and smiled as I showed Sam and Dean where they would be staying which were the same as they seemed to be the type that would bicker about these things.

I turned to them and smiled, "just come back the way you came up here and then take a left and that is the living room where we all will be" I explained to them and left them to settle into the room.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Nik was sat on the floor playing with Matthew and Elijah was looking at me, "how are you doing" he asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "well it's a lot to deal with, I mean I thought that I was just a normal person with an idiot for a brother, but to find out that in fact I have a family that never gave up on me, makes me think that there are good people in world" I explained.

Elijah smiled and walked over to me, "well Anna-Beth let me explain what that is for you, you care is all" Elijah explained to me.

I laughed and nodded, "I'm sure I do, but this is something that I cannot afford to care for, Damon and his little group will ruin this, or they will figure out that I am not worth staying around for" I explained to him.

Elijah smirked and Finn walked over to me and placed his hand on my small bump and smiled at me, "listen to us Beth, you have lots of family around you and we all love you" Finn said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "thank you" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded; "now go and get to know your parents, we all will still be here" Finn said and pushed me back out to the stairs to see them.

I walked up the stairs and down the corridor to hear that Sam and Dean had gone into our parents room, "mum come on, she does want to be around us" I heard Dean say.

"She seems to be so distance with us" Mary said.

I sighed and I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and smiled as I opened it and poked my head around, "can I come in" I asked.

Mary smiled and nodded, "of course sweetie" she said to me.

I walked over to her and bent down taking her hands and smiled as she looked at me, "I don't mean to be distance with you; it's just my go to thing. Lilly wasn't really a doting mother and I'm not used to being cared for other than Nik and the others down stairs" I explained to her.

She smiled and took my hand and looked at me, "I just want to be able to be a good mother to you, I already feel like I failed with you" she said to me.

I looked at her and shook my head, "you haven't failed me, you did what you thought was best for me, I would do the same if I thought that it would protect my child. You a great mother, I know that I haven't known you for as long as Sam and Dean but maybe I can" I said to her.

"You mean you want to spend time with us" Mary asked.

I looked at her and frowned, "of course I would, why do you think I wouldn't" I asked.

She looked over and smiled, "because you have a family" she said to me.

I smiled, "and there is room for more" I said to her and had a really good idea, "why don't we watch a movie" I said to them.

Dean and Sam smiled and nodded, "sounds like fun, what do you like to watch" Dean asked.

I smirked and looked over to him, "let's watch something scary, I don't find them scary but it's good to try" I said to them.

Sam and Dean nodded and smiled, "sounds like a perfect evening for us" Dean said and we walked out of the room and down to the home cinema room that Nik had put in to this place.

"Wow, is there anything you don't have here" Sam asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "well there isn't an outdoor pool here" I said smiling at him.

He laughed and I turned around to see that everyone had come down and Nik had a few DVD's down with him and smiled as he held them up, "could be fun, making Beth and bekah jump" Nik said.

I looked over to him and stuck my tongue out at him, "mature" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and nodded and turned to my parents and smiled, "so what does people want to eat" I asked.

Dean looked over to me and smiled, "what have you got" he asked.

"Anything, what we don't have I can get" I said to him.

Dean smiled and turned to me, "anything chocolate for me and gummy for Sammy" Dean said.

I nodded and looked over to my parents and they shrugged their shoulders, "normally we just get things for the boys" she said to me.

I nodded and walked up stairs and grabbed a bag of M&M's and some gummy bears for Sam and Dean and I grabbed some toffee popcorn for Nik and me and just grabbed some different types of popcorn for the others and some red vines for bekah. I walked back down the stairs with the stuff and grabbed a hold of the baby monitor as I walked into the room and threw the chocolate to dean and smirked as he was really happy, "yes" he said and sat down on one of the sofas.

I passed a bowl of popcorn to my parents and then threw sweets at Finn, Kol and bekah and passed another bowl to Elijah and sat down with Nik with the toffee popcorn, "so then what we going to watch first" I asked.

Sam and Dean smiled and held up The Ring and I shook my head, "original is better" I said and we sat down to watch the film.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the sound of crying and looked over to see that Nik was in the bed, I got up and for some reason I felt heavy, looking down I noticed that one I looked pregnant as I had a small bump which I couldn't wait to show Nik and two I could hear fighting, getting out of the bedroom I walked down the hall to bump in to Damon and have him grab me and smirk, "let's see your family get you out of this" he said and injected me with something that made me black out.

I woke to the sun on my face and I looked around to see that I was tied to a chair and had Caroline looking at me, I growled at her and noticed that she took a step back and shook her head; "it wasn't my idea" was all she said to me.

I went to reply when she walked out and Damon walked into the room and smiled at me, "so then Annie, I have some questions that I want you to answer for me" Damon said to me.

I looked at him and laughed, "I am not telling you shit" I snapped at him.

"Come on some brother sister bonding" he said to me.

I looked at him and laughed at him, "brother sister bonding, funny this seems more like you're going to try and hurt me to get what you want" I snapped at him.

He smiled and nodded, "you see you're not my sister anymore, all you are is a shell that looks like her" he said to me.

I looked at him and laughed, "Says the guy who still pines after Katherine, I mean at least the original one was nice" I said to him.

Damon smiled at me and shook his head, "well at least she isn't a slut, I mean a child out of wedlock" he said to me.

I smiled back at him and pulled my arms free from the bindings and laughed as he back away from me, "let me tell you something about me that you don't know, so when Nik bite me and I turned into a vampire, I was a sire or linked to a bloodline you see I became an original vampire just like my husband, but because my parents have a witch gene and a werewolf gene I was able to keep that side and become one of the very first tribrid creatures, vampire, werewolf and witch all in one. But you see the one thing you don't want to do is piss me off which you have done, so now I am going to do the one thing that your never be able to reverse" I said and disappeared from him.

I could hear Damon shouting for me and I walked into the study of the boarding house to see that Matt, Tyler, Ric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all sat waiting for the outcome to this. "How in the hell did she get free, isn't she like Damon a vampire that has been bite a few times" Matt said.

I laughed and sat down, "wrong, me I'm an original vampire just like my husband and family" I explained to them.

"What are you going to do to us" Caroline said to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "you nothing, my sister likes you and she seems to have a soft spot for you, so you I will leave alone, plus I know that Kol says hi" I said to her smiling.

I heard a scoff and I turned to see Elena looking at her, "Care they are the bad ones, they took Stefan" she said.

I looked over and crossed my arms, "what do you care about nik and I's son" I snapped.

"Oh get over it, he is not your son" Elena snapped at me.

"He is Elena, I lied to her my whole life" Damon said appearing next to her and hiding her behind him.

I smiled and crossed my arms, "how touching, your trying to protect her" I said.

He nodded and I walked over to Damon and grabbed him by his neck and threw him against the wall and held my hand out keeping him there, I turned to Elena and smirked as she crossed her arms in front of me, "I'm not scared of you, there is nothing you can do to make me scared of you" she said to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "okay if you're sure" I said to her and walked over to Jeremy and smiled, I looked into his eyes and made sure that he was compelled, "you do not have a clue who Elena Gilbert is, you do not see her, or talk to her. To you, you where an only child and never have had a sister" I said and stood away to have Elena run over to him.

"Who the hell are you" he said and turned to Bonnie, "bon bon" he said walking over to her and taking her hand.

I smirked and turned to Elena and smiled, "nothing hey" I said and turned to Damon, "next time, it will be worst and trust me when I say she will be alone in the world" I snapped and sped out of the boarding house and to the mansion where I could hear Nik going mad.

I appeared in his arms and smiled as he looked down, "are you okay, I thought that you went missing again" Nik said to me.

I heard the door open and Mary and john ran over to me and wrapped their arms around me, "are you okay" they asked at the same time.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I am fine, my stupid brother was being an idiot, trust me he won't be around anytime soon" I said smirking at them.

"What did you do" Kol asked me.

I smiled and crossed my arms, "my brother tries to kill me so I made it out as Jeremy never had a sister" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I heard a snort and turned to see Dean and Nik laughing and I knew that these two would get along like anything; I turned to my parents and noticed that they were trying not to laugh.

I smiled and shrugged, "I have a temper" I said.

"That wasn't very nice Anna-Beth" Elijah said to me.

I looked over to him and laughed, "She deserved it" I said crossing my arms.

He nodded and I knew that he would drop it, "well then, it seems like there is something else new as well" Bekah said.

I looked over to her and frowned, "what" I asked.

"You have a bump, I can now see my twin's niece or nephew" she said to me.

I forgot about that and nodded as I looked down and saw the small bump and rubbed it, "looks like this is becoming more and more real now" Nik said and bent down kissing the bump.

I smiled and turned to my parents, "ready for more grandchildren" I asked.

They nodded and I knew then that this was going to be a full couple of months.


	7. Chapter 7

Since Damon had taken me, the whole of my family had decided to keep an eye on me and Dean and Sam well they were just a bad a Nik as they wouldn't let me leave the house alone, so at the moment I was hiding down in the cinema room with Matthew as he was playing with his toys and I was sat on the sofa reading a book, I heard footsteps and looked over to see that my mother had walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw me, "I thought that you went out sweetie" she said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "no I'm hiding from Sam, Dean and Nik, they are all trying to keep me inside and well they are being a little bit overbearing" I explained to her.

Mary smiled and took my hand and looked over to me, "well do you fancy coming upstairs and I can make some lunch" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I like that idea, Matthew love come on were going to get something to eat" I said and bent down so he could climb into my arms.

We walked up the stairs and I put Matthew down in the highchair and gave him some strawberry's to munch on and I took a seat as Mary went to making some lunch, "so you excited for two new little ones" Mary asked me.

I looked up and smiled, "yes and no, it's nice to be able to have Nik around this time and to know that I won't have them taken off me, but I am worried about when it is time to have them because I'm not made to have a child not two as a vampire, I'm just worried that this is going to be hard on Nik" I explained to her.

Mary smiled and walked over to me, "when I was pregnant with Dean I had lost control of my magic and we couldn't have scans because dean never showed up, being pregnant with a part wolf baby was hard, but it was so much easier with your father around and even with him being a pain in my ass, I would never have changed it" she explained to me.

"And I take it your labour went normal" I asked.

She nodded and smiled, "yep, dean came out at 8 pound" she said to me.

I smiled and looked over to her not really sure if it was something she would want to speak about, "was your pregnancy with me any different to the boys" I asked.

Mary smiled and nodded, "yeah we knew you had magic as you could use it when you were inside me, everything your father would put his hand on my stomach you would always warm his hand up, it felt like you were playing with fire every time" she explained to me.

I laughed and nodded, "we found out that Matthew has magic as well, I'm sure that he has a wolf side to him as well. We're not sure if the twins will be like their brother" I said to her.

Mary smiled and looked back to me, "well whatever happens if they come out like you or if they just have one gift they will still be loved" she said to me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "thanks mum" I said to her.

I heard a sob and I looked at her and she shook her head, "these are happy tears, you called me mum" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "well you are aren't you" I said to her smiling.

She nodded and we went to eating lunch in peace, what I didn't know was that Nik was stood in the hallway smiling away like an idiot. I finished with the plate and got up grabbing the tray from Matthew and smiling as he was covered in strawberries and was red as well, "I think that a certain little boy needs a bath" I said to him.

He giggled and I looked up to see that Nik was stood there and smiled, "how long have you been stood there love" I asked.

He smirked and walked over to me, "long enough to know that you called her mum" he said to me.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek, "come on then you, I believe daddy and uncle Finn and Kol have been working on something for you out the back" Nik said and I looked up to him, "go out the back love, were going to have a BBQ for dinner and there is a place for Matthew to play now" Nik said to me.

I was wondering what was going on so mum and I walked out of the kitchen and out to the back where we saw everyone working on the back yard, dad, dean and Sam were all putting together a swing set, while Finn, Kol and Elijah where trying to put together a BBQ (key word trying lol) and then Rebekah was planting plants and roses out the back. I smiled and walked over to bekah and bent down, "would you like some help" I said to her.

She smiled and shook her head, "no I'm almost done, but there is something for you in the back" she said to me.

I got up and walked over to the back of the garden and noticed that Nik had planted dark Red almost black roses and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, this was something that I was really happy about, as roses where the best flower in my opinion. I walked over to the rest of them and walked over to Nik and kissed him, "thank you, I love the roses" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "well when the kids get older they can have something there as well, I'm trying to get bekah to choose but she is looking at me like I am insane when I ask" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and nodded and I leant into Nik, "well then, it looks like dinner will be an eventful night" Nik said to me.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was in full swing, Matthew was down for the night and Finn and Kol were manning the BBQ, while we all were laughing about the past, we all learned new things about each other, John and Mary learned new things about me and the other way around, they were a bit gutted that they missed watching Nik and I get married but they knew that they had grandchildren which was a nice thing for them as well.

I looked over to the monitor that was beside Nik and I and noticed that Matthew was tossing and turning which was new for him so I knew that he was going to wake soon, I got up and kissed nik on the cheek, "I've got him" I said and walked into the house and up to the nursery where I noticed that Matthew was now glowing, "Matthew" I said.

I glow got brighter and I knew that this was something to do with witchcraft, I turned around to shout for Nik but I noticed that he was already here, "saw the light on the monitor" Nik said.

The light started to die down and there sat a fully grown Matthew, "mum, dad" Matthew said.

I looked down to him and frowned, "what the hell" I snapped.

I noticed that Matthew was looking at me and he was smiling, I walked over to him and helped him up, "come on, let's get you some clothes" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded and I noticed that Nik looked a little bit lost, I pointed to our bedroom and watched as Matthew got change and I walked over to Nik and placed my hand on his arm, "love" I said looking to him.

Nik looked at me and smiled sadly, "what happened to him, we were supposed to give him a second chance" Nik said.

I nodded and smiled as Nik pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, "were figure this out love, I promise I will find out what happened" I said to him.

Nik nodded and bent down to kiss me when we heard the door open and Matthew walked out of the room and smiled at Nik and I, "what happened to me, I remember agreeing to being little again so we could have a second chance, did it not work" Matthew asked me.

I walked over to him and gently sat him down, "love it's been nearly 3 months" I told him.

Matthew nodded and I sat down with him and noticed that he looked confused, "talk to me Matthew, what's going on in there" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I feel like its magic" he said to me.

I nodded and looked him over to make sure there was nothing there that shouldn't be and smiled as he curled up in my arms and closed his eyes, I ran my hand through his hair and looked up to see my father stood there, "what happened" he asked me.

"I don't know but I will find out what happened here, I have a feeling this is bennet magic" I said.

"Why would bonnie do this" Matthew asked.

"Because I was a bitch and made Jeremy forget Elena" I explained to him.

I heard him giggle and I looked down, "sorry I did this to you, I shouldn't have played with your life matty" I said to him.

Matthew looked up at me and kissed my cheek, "mum you did the best you could, now how about we get her back for this" Matthew said to me.

I smirked and nodded, "sounds like a plan love" I said and watched as he got up and walked down the stairs to his father.

I heard a grunt and knew that Matthew had cuddled into his father, I grabbed a change of clothes and knew that know it was either Damon or I and I wasn't sure how Matthew was going to take this. I grabbed a quick shower and got changed into a long red tee-shirt with black and white stripped leggings and grabbed my boots and walked over to the mirror and waved my hand over my hair making it curly, I walked down stairs to see that Matthew was cuddled into Nik and he looked worried when he looked over to me, "what are we going to do love" Nik asked me.

I smiled and turned around to face my parents and brother and walked over to them and smiled as I took my mother's hands, "look I have to tell you this now so you don't see this side of me without someone telling you, it's come down to me or either Damon and it's only going to be between me and him" I explained.

"Hell no" Nik said placing Matthews head on the sofa and walked over to me, "I can't lose you Beth" Nik said to me.

I smiled at him and took his head in my hands and made him look at me, "I have never had anyone fight my battles for me and I am not going to start now, I need to do this Nik and I need to have the support behind me from my family, if you all say no then I'll leave him but something needs to be done about my brother and his bitch of a girlfriend" I explained to him.

Nik sighed and I knew that he believed that I was right, I turned to my parents and brothers and smiled, "I need to know that you support me in this, I will not go behind your back and do this" I said to them.

Dean smiled and walked over to me, "I believe if this is something you need to do that I will be behind you, but I think you need a plan and a back-up plan if this doesn't go your way" Dean said to me.

Nik smiled and walked over to me, "I'm with Dean on that one, I think that we should be your back up plan, original vampires, werewolves and a witch on your side" Nik said to me.

Matthew got up and walked over to me, "mum this has come to you or uncle Damon, so I think that you need to make him see that" Matthew said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "and if he chooses to attack me" I asked as I needed to know that he wouldn't hate me.

"Kill him if you have to" Matthew said and I noticed that he looked lost.

I walked over to him and pulled him into me, "listen to me, I promise you that this will not go the way you think, I can get through to him" I explained to him.

Matthew nodded and I walked over to Nik and smiled as he took my hand, "you need a plan of what you're going to do, so I think we need to sit down all together and come up with an idea, because if this was Damon turning Matthew back into an adult, I think that it won't be long before he comes for him" Nik said to me.

I nodded and we walked into the living room where everyone was sat and I looked over to Finn and noticed that he was drawing on a pad and I realised that it was blue prints of the grill, "we do this on a place we know, that way we can get you out if we need to" Finn said to me.

I nodded and sat down with my parents and knew that there was something that I would need to speak to them about, I got up and smiled as I walked over to Dean and looked down at him, "come with me little brother" I said to him.

Dean got up and we walked out of the house and out the back into the gardens and I turned to him, "look I know that we haven't been around each other our whole lives and in the short time we have come to know each other, you and Sam have done more for me than Damon has ever done, if this doesn't work and something does happen to me, I need you to promise me something" I asked him.

I noticed that Dean was looking at me scared and I took his hands and smiled, "take care of Nik and mum and dad" I asked.

Dean smiled and nodded, "of course I will sis, but nothing is going to happen to you" Dean said to me.

"I know, but my brother can be sneaky" I explained to him.

Dean nodded and we walked back into the house and Nik looked over to me and I knew that he heard the conversation and I knew that he was keeping quite because he didn't want to upset me. I walked over to Nik and sat down next to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Okay so we have figured it out" Kol said and sat down in front of us all and set the paper out for us to see.


	9. Chapter 9

We had been sat around the table for a couple of hours and at the moment I was going insane with everything everyone was saying to me, I sighed and got up pulled my arms over my head clicking my bones and turning to the others smiling, "I'm going to bed, we have been at this for hours and I need to sleep" I said and walked out of the room and sped to the bedroom before anyone else could say anything.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see that Nik was stood there with his arms crossed looking really annoyed, sighing I turned around and looked at him "I don't want to argue with you Nik" I said to him.

"Good you're going to listen to me" Nik said and I turned back around to face the bed as I knew that he didn't want me to fight against my brother.

"Why, so you can fight my battles for me" I snapped.

Nik walked into the bedroom and slammed the door closed, I sighed and knew that tonight I wasn't going to get any sleep, "why do you have to be so stubborn" Nik snapped at me.

I looked at him and shook my head, "because I can't understand why my brother is so determined to kill me, I haven't done anything to him" I snapped.

Nik's face softened and he turned around as he walked towards me, "I don't have the answers that you're looking for love, but please can we just try and speak to him. I cannot lose you or the twins and I don't think that he would want to try and kill his niece or nephew" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "we can try but I am not promising you anything, he pushes my buttons and I cannot help but try and kill the ass" I said to him.

Nik chuckled and looked over to me and kissed my neck, I knew what he wanted and to be honest it had been a while and being pregnant did have some advantages, I turned around in his arms and kissed his chest as I pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor, Nik picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked as he moaned my name and I pushed my head into his neck and bit down smirking as I drew blood and pulled us closer. Nik threw me down on the bed and I giggled as he pulled over my trousers and pants in one and walked over to the bed and pushed himself into me, I moaned as I adjusted to him and smirked as I flipped him over and pushed myself back down onto him, Nik moaned out my name and grabbed a hold of my hips and pushed up, I couldn't take it anymore and knew that I wanted more, I leant down to his ear and smiled, "fuck me hard Nik" I snapped and smiled as he flipped us back over and fucked me.

I woke up the next morning next to Nik and smiled as he was awake and looking over to me smiling, "morning" he said and leaned over to kiss me.

I kissed him back and we got up, I walked over to the bathroom and got changed into some clothing which was a Black and Red stripy leggings and I also decided to put on a black AC/DC crop top showing my stomach with some Black boots, I grabbed the hairbrush and went to sorting out my hair which I decided to put up in a messy bun and turned around to see the nik was walking out where a pair of jeans and a shirt that he was wearing with a leather jacket as well as his boots, we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was and I noticed that Matthew was looking over to his father and I, "are you two okay, we heard fighting" Matthew said.

I smirked and nodded, "of course we are, nothing can spilt your father and I up" I said to him and smiled as he went back to eating his breakfast.

I looked over to see that Dean was sat on the table looking at the paper and I noticed that he was still wearing the same clothing as yesterday, "dean have you been to sleep" I asked as I walked over to him.

He looked up and smiled as he shook his head, "I want to make sure that everything will be fine, I don't want my nephew alone without his mother, and I don't want to lost the twins either. So I'm making sure that there is nothing we would have missed" Dean said to me.

I smiled and noticed that Matthew walked over to me and pulled me down so I was sat on the chair and placed food in front of me, "you need to eat" he said to me.

I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair, "I will love" I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to Nik, "dad I want to help" he said to him.

I noticed that Nik was in two minds and I could see why, I looked over to him and shook my head, "I'm sorry love, but your father and I want you here, where they cannot get you" I explained to him.

"But mum I have magic, you can teach me to use it" Matthew said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "Matthew I would feel better if you were here with Elijah and Finn, they can protect you just as well as your father and I" I explained.

Matthew walked over to me and took my hand, "mum please listen to me, you will need all the help you can get if uncle Damon doesn't want to listen to you, I don't think he will with Elena by his side. If I can keep at least one of them back it will help" Matthew said to me.

I looked over to Nik and he nodded, "fine, but you need to be able to access both sides of yourself, this includes the werewolf side to you as well, and your mother can activate it" Nik said.

I snapped my head over to him and frowned, "love that's going to hurt him, I don't want to have him in pain" I said.

Nik and my father walked over to me, "you can make it so it doesn't hurt love" Nik said to me and my father put his hand on my shoulder, "I think you need to do this, Matthew can protect himself better than" dad said to me.

I looked over to him and frowned, "it was something that I never wanted for him dad, it hurt for me to turn I was in pain" I said to him.

Dad smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder again and nodded, "I know it did, and I know that if you mother could take the pain away she would have, but if you can I suggest that you do as this would be best for Matthew, he would be able to come to terms with all the sides of him, whereas at the moment he only knows the witch side and vampire" he said to me.

I nodded and looked over to Matthew, "is this what you want" I asked.

Matthew nodded and Nik walked over to him and smiled, "I will walk you through this as your mother is new to this, once you're a wolf you will need to run around to get used to it" Nik said.

I looked over to nik and smiled, "I want you to change, and that way Matthew knows what you look like as a wolf as well" I said.

Elijah and Finn smiled, "I think that would be a good idea, then we all can know what everyone looks like" Elijah said and I noticed that mum and dad walked over to me, "and what about you sweetie, does Matthew know who you are in that form" mum asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I am very protective of Matthew" I said to her.

"Mum is a big white wolf and warm as well" Matthew said.

Mum laughed and nodded, "are you all white" dad asked.

I looked over to him and smiled, "yeah why" I asked.

Dad smirked and looked over to mum, "that is why she still is able to turn, you're an alpha wolf and that means that your line will be like you, Matthew has magic and the wolf gene and so will your twins" Dad explained to me.

Nik snapped his head over to him and looked over, "anything to do with the pack in the North East Atlantic Pack" Nik asked.

I looked over to dad and noticed that he went pale and looked over to me, "what do you know about that pack" dad asked.

Elijah walked over to us and smiled, "Niklaus real father was the leader of that pack" Elijah said and I smiled.

Dad looked over and smiled, "well then it looks like our two packs have come together after everything" dad said and I was really confused.

"Okay were coming back to this conversation" I said and looked over to Nik and smiled, "we need to get this done, I want to be able to have the twins without having to worry about people trying to kill me" I said.

They nodded and I turned to everyone, "okay Nik and I will ask Damon to meet us in the Grill in a hour, Nik I need you to show Matthew what you look like turned and I will cast the spell on Matthew" I said and walked over to the cupboard in the room and pulled out the grimour so I could do this spell on our son.

I opened the book and noticed that the spell I needed was going to be one that was going to take some ingredients that I didn't have, "okay so I need some things that I don't have love" I explained to Nik.

Nik nodded and walked over to me and smiled as he looked down to the page, "okay give me half an hour and I can get all this for you love" Nik said and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over to see that dad was smiling and I knew that he wanted to speak to me about Nik's pack and what it meant for both of us, I looked over and smiled, and "are you okay" I asked.

Dad walked over to me and turned me around to face him, "are you going to be okay doing this" dad asked me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "dad I promise that nothing bad is going to happen, I just want Damon to stop being an asshole to me" I said to him.

Dad smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his arms cuddling me, I cuddled him back and breathed him in, "I love you dad, you know that don't you" I said to him.

Dad smiled and nodded, "I'm so sorry that we gave you up" dad said to me.

I looked at him and smiled, "if you hadn't we wouldn't be where we are now, I would never had met Nik" I said to him.

Dad smiled and nodded at me, "I know sweetheart" dad said and I heard a sound and turned to see Nik back with a bag.

I smiled and walked over to Nik and grabbed the bag grabbing what I needed out of it, I grabbed the chalk from the table and moved things out of the way so I could draw on the floor, I went to drawing the symbol out of the book and smiled as Matthew walked into room and I looked up, "okay so I have read this and once you turn your father and I will so you can sent to us" I explained.

Matthew nodded and I turned to Nik, "ready" I asked.

Nik nodded and I watched as everyone else backed up and left me to do this, I grabbed the book and looked to my son, "baby this is going to hurt to begin with okay" I said to him.

Matthew nodded and I smiled and I turned to Nik, "okay here goes" I said to him.

Ex lumine lunae penetrabilior ululatibus cantuque symphoniae et nos sumus callidi amplius transformamur bestias. Inde est circulus vitae hominis ad unitatem essentiae, ut me discussa fuerit in terra

(From the light of the moon and our piercing howls we are further transformed into cunning beasts. From the circle of life to the evolution of man, I shall be reawakened as one with the land) is what the Latin says

I chanted and watched as Matthew fell to the floor and I looked to the others, "don't" I said and turned to Nik, "now love" I said and watched as Nik turned into a wolf. I turned to my mum and smiled, "here" I said to her and passed her the book.

John's POV

I looked over to my daughter and was amazed as I watched as she became a big white wolf and I couldn't help but be prouder, I looked over to Nik and noticed that he was the same but the difference was that he was pure Black instead of white, I noticed that Matthew had stopped screaming and he was a mixture of his parents and was a lovely shade of both of his parents and I noticed that everyone else was looking at Matthew as he was cuddled around his parents and they were laid over him making sure that he was safe. I smiled and turned to Mary and saw that she looked so happy and proud, "wow, she is beautiful" Dean said.

I turned to him and smiled, "it makes sense she is the oldest out of the three of you, but I never thought we would have another alpha wolf in the family" I explained.

I noticed that Elijah, Kol, Finn and Rebekah were looking at me and I smiled, "I promised that I would explain it to her when this was finished" I explained to them.

Finn smiled and nodded, "sounds like a great idea" he said and I noticed that it had gone quite in here and noticed that Matthew was fast asleep with Beth and Nik asleep as well, "looks like they're going to be asleep for a while" I said and we left the room.

Beth's POV

I woke to someone pawing at me and I looked to my side to see Matthew back to normal and was smiling at me, "did it work" he asked me.

I smiled and looked at him and nodded, "yep, you are a mixture of your father and I" I said to him and smiled as Nik walked in and sat down on the bed, "I have called Damon and asked for him to meet us at the grill, I told him that we only want to speak to him to try and sort things out. Damon agreed but I know that he is planning something love" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked over to Matthew and smiled, "any chance your listen to your mother and stay put" I asked. Matthew laughed and got up and walked out of the bedroom and turned back to me, "sorry mum but no, I need to know that you're safe" he said to me and walked out before I could say anything.

I sighed and turned to Nik and smirked as he was trying to keep himself from busting, "he gets that from you" I said to him.

Nik laughed and shook his head, "you're the stubborn one" Nik said.

I laughed and placed my hand on my stomach and smirked, "let's hope there stubborn like me as well" I said smiling.

Nik snorted and looked to me as he walked into the bathroom, "god help me then, three children all like their mother" Nik said.

I laughed and walked to the door, "you will love them all" I said laughing as we walked down the stairs to hear my parents and Elijah talking.

I stopped Nik and we both stood by the door listening to them, we knew that Elijah could hear us, "I just don't like the idea of her going to speak to this person, he is trying to kill my daughter" my father said.

I smiled as it was nice to have someone care about me, "I understand that John, but she can look after herself, hell I have seen her and Nik at each other and I promise you that Nik backs down" Elijah said and I couldn't help but snort as I walked into the kitchen, "we only back down because last time we ruined the house and Elijah here got on his high horse" I said.

Elijah looked at me and then to Nik and smirked, "you brought the house down because you both don't know when to stop, you throw him around with your magic and he speeds away making you disappear and appear in front of him" Elijah said.

I looked to Nik and smiled, "aww good times" we said together and both laughed.

Elijah shook his head and turned to us, "we will be in the car outside the grill, I get any idea you're in trouble or you need help we will come into the grill to help you, no buts or arguments" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and Nik and I walked out of the kitchen and out to the car where Matthew was waiting, "your waiting with your aunt and uncles or you can stay with your grandparents, and choose one" I said to him.

"You and dad" he said to me.

I sighed and looked over to Nik for some help, "hunny please can you just do what I ask for once" I asked.

Matthew shook his head and walked over to us and smiled, "we do this as a family" he said to us and walked over to the car and got in, "we leave him and he will follow" I said and nik nodded.

"I know, come on were bring him with us" Nik said and we got into the car and drove to the grill to meet my brother.


	11. Chapter 11

We got to the grill and I noticed that Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah, Mary, John, Sam and Dean were all in one car that I knew Damon wouldn't recognise. I turned around to Nik and Matthew and I smiled, "right please don't kill him, were only here to speak to him" I said to my husband and son.

They nodded and we walked into the grill and I noticed that Damon was there with Elena and I turned around to nik, "all bets are off, I'm going to kill them" I said to Nik.

Nik took my hand and kissed me, "take a deep breath and remember your be teaching Matthew bad things" Nik said to me.

I turned around to him and frowned, "that's dirty" I said to him and smiled.

We walked over to the table and smiled at Elena, "hi" I said.

[She snorted and turned to Damon, "I don't why you agreed to this" she said and walked away but not before turning to Matthew, "your parents need to die, I mean there cruel. Your mother made my brother forget all about me" Elena snapped.

I went to reply when Matthew grabbed Elena's hand and smiled, "you need to learn not to piss my parents off Elena, I mean all you did was upset her" Matthew said.

"What the fuck did I do" Elena said.

I laughed and turned to her, "you broke my son's heart, you didn't have the courage to tell him the truth, but instead you slept with his uncle" I said to her.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "right and" she said to me.

I shook my head and tried this another way, "okay let me try this, so your brother and bonnie have a child together and you take that child from bonnie when that child is a baby and tell her that the child died and you decide to try and raise that child as your own. Then someone comes into your home and into that child's life, after a few months they decide that they are going to play with that child's heart, breaking it by going to someone else without saying a word or explaining that they didn't love that child anymore. Do you now understand what you did to my son" I explained to her.

She looked to me and laughed, "don't try and be a great parent now Beth, I mean you did bully your son when he was growing up, and as for your father isn't he the big bad that kills people for no reason" she said to Nik and I.

I looked at her and she knew that she struck a chord with me, I shook my head and turned to Nik, "this was a bad idea, I don't know why I should try and make things better with Damon" I said and looked over to Damon and shook my head, "I was trying to be nice and try and be a better person to you, but your bitch of a girlfriend is making this hard for me" I said to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and I knew that I wasn't getting anywhere with him, I turned to Elena and smirked, "I can be even worse to you" I snapped at her and she laughed as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "not any worse than what I am going to do to you and your family" she snapped and I noticed that bonnie walked in with a metal looking device.

I looked over to bonnie and laughed, "what is she going to do, she is sired to me I can tell her to walk into the light without the sunlight ring and she will die, I don't think she is going to hurt me" I snapped at her.

Elena laughed and I watched as bonnie passed it over to some girl that I didn't recognise and she turned to face me, "but you cannot control me" she snapped and appeared next to me.

I looked over and went to take a step back when I bumped into Nik's mother, "shame that I don't get to see my grandchildren being born" she said to me.

I looked over to her and frowned, "Nik" I said and went for him but he was being held back and so was Matthew, I noticed that Elijah, Kol and the others appeared into the grill and I knew that this was not going to be good for me.

"What are you going to do, talk me to death" I snapped.

She laughed and shook her head, "nope" she said and she grabbed my hand and cut my hand, I pulled it back and she smirked, "say goodbye, you're going to be alone" she snapped at me.

I noticed that Elena was smirking and I knew that this was going to be the last thing I could do, I appeared by Damon and smirked as I grabbed his arm and looked to him, "say goodbye to Elena" I snapped and looked over to Dean, "you promised" I said and that was when everything went black for Damon and i.


	12. Chapter 12

Nik's POV

I looked in front of me and couldn't believe that my wife was gone I turned to my son and noticed that he couldn't look at anyone and he was sobbing in his uncles arms, I walked over to him and took him from Elijah and looked over to him, "Matthew, I promise you I will get your mother back" I said to my son.

Matthew looked up and wiped his eyes, "dad is mum going to be okay" he asked me. I smiled and nodded, "of course buddy, why don't you go with your grandparents and they will take you home" I said to him.

I looked over to John and smiled, "do you mind taking him home, I want to have a conversation with my mother" I said to them.

John nodded and took Matthew home and I turned to my mother and growled, "My wife is pregnant, where the hell have you sent her" I snapped.

She laughed at me and I turned to Elijah, "I'm going to kill her" I said just to make sure that he was aware of this and I turned back to her.

I looked at her and frowned, "I get that you don't like her, but she is my wife and she makes me a better person" I snapped. "She deserved it Niklaus, she spilled my secret that wasn't for her to tell" my mother sneered at me.

I looked over to her and shook my head, I turned to bonnie knowing that she would have to tell me as she was sired to Beth "where did my mother send my wife, but remember if you lie to me and if she dies so do you" I said to her.

I saw Elena and Caroline try to shut her up but it didn't work, "the astral world" she blurted out.

I smirked and turned to my mother, "looks like I'm going to keep you alive, because when I get my wife back she will kill you" I snapped and watched as Finn and Elijah grabbed her and took her out of the grill.

I turned to Elena and shook my head, "you know, she is the only one going to come back here, as I am sure that Damon will piss her off that much that she will kill him, might as well leave" I snapped at her.

She took a step back and I looked over to the others, "anything happens to my wife or any of my children, I will kill Elena" I said looking at them, "do I make myself clear" I snapped.

They nodded and I turned around but not before noticing that Bonnie had something in her hand, I sped over to her and took it out of her hand and smirked as she looked to me, "this is mine now" I said and sped back to the house to see the house now ruined and Matthew out of control.

I walked over to him and held his hands up and looked at him, "mum" he said looking down.

I knew that this was the first time that he had ever lost anyone that meant something to him and I knew that I would need to get his mother back to him soon, I pulled him into me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back "I promise that I will get her back buddy, I love you buddy" I explained to him and smiled as he sank against me and pushed his head into my neck.

I looked over to Mary and noticed that she was trying to hold it together, I held out the thing that sent them to this place and smiled, "can you see what you can find on this, I need to make sure that Matthew is settled before I do anything" I explained to her.

She smiled and nodded, "you sort out our grandson, and we will look into this. John has gone to get his anger out" she explained to me.

I nodded and smiled, "okay thank you" I said to her and went to sorting my son out.

I noticed that he didn't want to move so I grabbed him from his legs and picked him up carrying him upstairs, I laid him down on the bed and pulled him in to me and looked down, "let me tell you a story, that even your mother doesn't know" I said making him look at me.

I looked down and smiled as I began my story for him.

172 Years Ago

I was walking down the stairs of the house I was staying in with my brother and sister and to be honest I couldn't stop thinking about anna-beth she was always on my mind and I knew that I had to do something to get her to me, I walked into the lounge and looked over to Rebekah and smiled, "I'm going back to falls church, I have someone I need to see" I said smiling.

Rebekah smiled and looked over to me, "who is this girl, you have always been smiling when you bring her up" my sister said to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "her name is anna-beth and she is a Salvatore, she wasn't scared of me and she knew what I was, I didn't have to tell her which was a nice thing. Oh and she is a witch" I said smiling a little more.

"What has our brother smiling" Elijah asked walking into the room.

"Our brother has fallen in love" Rebekah said to him.

I smiled and turned around, "I have to go and get her brother, I couldn't leave her the first time as it was painful but I need her around me" I said and walked over to the door and got into the car to go and find my love.

I drove to fells church and parked the car in the drive way and noticed that Anna-beth wasn't around but there was a small boy, I walked up the path and smiled as he ran over to me and smiled, "hello" he said to me.

I smiled and bent down, "hello there, I am looking for Anna-beth Salvatore" I said to him.

"She's my sister, papa is inside" he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that he did look a bit like anna-beth but just brushed it off and walked up the path to see her mother walk out to me, she smirked and leant against the door, "sorry but we know what you are and we sent her away from here because you knocked her up" her mother said to me.

I looked at her and I couldn't believe it, "where did you send her" I asked.

I heard footsteps and noticed that her father walked out, "I'm going to find her and when I do I think that she would rather be with me than you" I snapped at him, as I was worried about my love.

"She won't remember you, I made sure that your father got rid of that memory and as for your son, well he's gone and your never see him again" he snapped at me.

I lost my temper and went to kill him but realised that she would need someone around her when she did come home, I turned around and walked away not looking back in this direction, I needed to know that she was okay even if she didn't know who I was. I got into my car and took out the pad I had stolen from them and noticed that there was a name on the pad where I believed that they took anna-beth. I drove to the hospital and I got out walking in the doors, I compelled the doctors and walked straight over to the room she was staying in and was shocked when she looked up and smiled at me, "nik" she said to me.

I smiled and looked over to her, "you remember" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "of course I did when I gave birth to our son, I wrote you a letter and sent it to the place you told me you would be" she said to me.

I smiled and walked over to her and pulled her into my chest, "shh...come on everything will be okay" I said to her and moved to the door, I was shocked when she didn't follow me.

"Beth love please come with me" I asked her.

She smiled and walked over to me, "I need you to make me forget love, I need you to make this pain a little less, our son died and I am dying inside" she said to me.

I knew that this was something that she needed, I nodded and leant down kissing her, "I will see you again and when I do I will hold you in my arms and I will marry you. You're going to be a Mrs Mikealson" I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, "okay then love" she said in a English accent.

I kissed her and watched as she looked blank and knew that she was ready to be compelled, "you're going to forget about me and your pain isn't as bad anymore, your be able to get over this" I said to her and felt tears fall down my cheeks as I disappeared from her room and into the car.

I knew that this was going to be the only time I would cry over her as it was time to find my son, as I didn't believe for one moment that he was dead, at least when I saw her again I would have something to tell her.

Now

I looked down to Matthew and smiled as he was asleep and I gently got up and walked down the stairs to see everyone looking at me, "we didn't know you did that for her" Elijah said to me.

"She wanted the pain gone, and she was more to me than me" I said to them.

John walked over to me and smiled, "thank you for making her life so much better Niklaus, I hope that you will be able to carry on" John said to me.

I smiled and looked over, "I'm going to get her back and when I do I am not letting her out of my sight" I said.

They all nodded and we got to work on finding a way to get my wife back from this world...


	13. Chapter 13

I woke to someone on my chest and opened my eyes to see that it was Damon, I sighed and pushed him off me and smirked as he moaned at me, "what the hell" he said as he looked around wondering where we were.

I looked over to him and shook my head, "you do remember that this what you did Damon, you and your little gang did this. I hope you know that this is on you" I snapped at him.

Damon looked over to me and shook his head, "well you're the one who grabbed me and pulled me here with you, this was only supposed to be for you" Damon snapped at me.

I walked over to him and slapped him around the face, smiling as he held his face looking shocked at the fact I had hit him, "let me get something straight for you little brother, I am the older Salvatore and you need to remember that. You lied to me and you pretended to be my friend, and that hurt me. I came here for a fresh start because Nik and I just wanted to be able to forget about the shit that happened to us but no, you and your little gang ruined that for us. So before you get on your high horse and think that you can win this one, just remember that you're the dick with the bitch of a girlfriend" I snapped at him.

He looked over to me and smirked as he walked over to me again, "Well at least I don't have a asshole for a husband and family that has probably given up on you" Damon said to me.

I looked at him and snorted, "You're the asshole of the family, because if I remember you gave me up the minute you didn't like my husband, idiot" I snapped and turned around and walked away from him.

I knew that he was following me wanting to argue with me some more but I didn't want to be anywhere around him, so I sped away from him and went to the mansion that I knew would be here, I walked into the hall and smiled sadly as I missed my family already. I placed my hand on my bump and smiled as I felt a kick from the twins and couldn't help the tears that came out. I wiped them away and wrapped my hand around my bump as I walked up the stairs to the room that I shared with Nik and laid down on the bed looking down to my bump, "don't worry, were see daddy again" I said to them.

I closed my eyes and decided that I was going to try and contact someone in my family to tell them that I was alive and that I wanted out of here, I crossed my legs on the bed held my hands out in front of me and chanted to try and get through to someone, I growled as nothing was happening and opened my eyes, "god, come on" I snapped.

I looked around the room for something of Nik's and frowned as there was nothing this place was empty, I threw myself back on the bed and felt something on my chest and remembered that this was the necklace that mum gave to me, I grabbed a hold of it and wrapped my hand around it chanting to see if I could get through to my mother, I felt the pull of magic and knew that this was working, I chanted harder and felt myself go into the darkness where I saw my mother stood, "AJ" she said as she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled as I cuddled her back and looked at her, "where are you baby" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no know exactly but it's just like the normal world but nothing is here apart from Damon and I, I think they call it the astral world" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "I have the thing that they used to get you there with me, Niklaus gave it to me to try and get you" she said to me.

I tried to think back to when I was in the grill with Damon and smirked, "I remember it, big gold and ugly" I said smiling.

She nodded, "I think you need one to get here, you should be able to do a locator spell on it, but the problem is two went in and at least two need to come out" she said to me.

I growled and she smiled, "I know you hate him, but he is still your brother" she said to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "he's an ass" I said.

She laughed and walked over to me, "hunny, I know that your pissed with him but he is your brother and at the moment this is who your there with. Maybe without this girl around you can speak with him and tell him how you feel" she said to me.

I looked at her and crossed my arms, "do not cross your arms on me Alexandra Jane Winchester, now go and make up with you brother" she snapped at me and disappeared.

I came too and looked around the room and growled, my mother just snapped at me and used my real name that to be honest scared me just a little bit, I got up and walked over to the mirror and looked in, I smiled as I still looked fine, I walked down the stairs and out of the house and sped to the boarding house where I knew that Damon would be.

I walked into the boarding house and looked around this place was an empty shell, I walked through the foyer and into the kitchen to see that Damon was sat there with a bottle of bourbon and I smirked as I leant against the door of the kitchen, Damon looked up and sighed, "come back for round two anna-beth" Damon snapped at me.

I knew that I needed to keep my temper in check otherwise I would never get out of this place, "no, just thought two people we could keep each other company" I said to him, "plus there is worst people I could be stuck with" I said sitting down on the chair across from Damon.

Damon looked up and scoffed, "well I don't want to be here with you, I would rather be with Elena" he snapped at me.

I growled at him and smirked as he snapped his head up, "Damon you really aren't an idiot aren't you" I said to him and smirked as he stood up but I appeared behind him and sat him down, "you really don't see what she is doing do you, at least Katherine showed her true colours and knew what she was doing" I snapped.

Damon looked at me and shook his head, "she's nothing like Katherine" Damon said to me.

I shook my head and turned around, "fine be like that, but just remember that you have taken Matthews mother from him and taken my twins father from them" I snapped and I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and slammed the door closed and curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep, I missed my son, and my husband and my family. I heard a knock on the door and I just ignored him, "Annie please, I can't handle you crying" he said to me.

I turned around and got off the bed and walked over to the door throwing it open, "well you know what this is your fault" I said with tears coming out still.

Damon walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but cry into his shoulder I was so mad at him and wanted to kill him but I couldn't, I didn't have this in me anymore. I felt Damon pick me up and walk over to the bed where he placed me down on the bed and ran his hand through my hair, "I didn't realise that I was causing you so much pain sis" Damon said to me.

I looked up to him and laughed, "you never do, you have caused me so much pain since you told me that Matthew died, I thought out of everyone in the world that you would never lie to me, but you did Damon and you lied about it to my face every day. Hell you even let Katherine toy with my son and hurt him and then you sat back and watched as Elena did it to him with your help. You're supposed to be his uncle his family, but instead you hurt him and hurt me" I said.

Damon looked down and nodded, "I know that I have fucked up with him and I never wanted that for us, but I think somewhere along the line of us being vampires and me losing you I lost the meaning of family and kept with lying to you. I am hoping that one day you can forgive me for what I have done" Damon said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, "that would mean that you would have to apologise to Matthew for what you have done to him throughout the years and his father, I mean you lied to him as well and then you have my parents to say sorry to and trust me when I tell you that they will not trust you that easily after everything that you have done to me. Damon I'm sorry to tell you but Sam and Dean who I have known for a couple of weeks have been better brothers and uncles to Matthew and I than you have ever been" I said to him.

Damon looked to me and smiled sadly at me, "Ric told me not to do this to you, he said that this would turn out bad for me and I wouldn't like the person I would become and that I would end up regretting it. To be honest with you I am regretting it, I have let a girl get between our family" Damon said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "seems like it is Ric that is the one who sorts our family out" I said chuckling.

Damon nodded and I pulled his face to look at me, "but I do have to say being the older sister I have to tell you that I don't approve of your girlfriend" I said smirking at him.

Damon laughed and nodded, "I know you don't" Damon said to me and I rolled my eyes at him.

I curled up to Damon on the bed that we were laid on and closed my eyes, "I want to sleep in my own bed Day" I said to him.

Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him making me a little bit warmer, I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes hoping to forget all about this horrible place and would wake up in the morning next to nik thinking that this was a bad dream.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke the next morning in the boarding house and noticed that it wasn't all a dream at all, as I was still in the same place as yesterday, where i had fallen to sleep after having a big argument with Damon. I got out of the bed I was laid in and walked over to the bathroom which was in the room and turned the tap on hoping for water, I couldn't believe that I was happy to see water coming out of the tap so I quickly looked around the place looking for some things and noticed that there was loads of things around that i didn't notice really notice yesterday, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner off the side, I got into the shower washing my hair and body so I didn't smell of the day before. As I stepped out of the shower I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and looked in the reflection, I had to be honest it was going to be difficult to go around without any make-up on but I would have to be used to that. I walked back out to the bedroom where I put my clothes I had on and dried myself off hoping that I would be able to get something to eat around here, quickly getting dressed I waved my hand over my hair and smiled as it was dry and wavy and walked down stairs to where I could hear Damon singing along with the radio that he put on.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as Damon was stood there by the pancake maker singing along to some annoying tune as he was cooking pancakes, knowing that I was hungry I looked over to him as I took a seat on the bar stool, "hope you made enough for the both of us" I asked.

Damon turned around and laughed, "of course I am not that cruel" he said to me.

I laughed as I looked at him, "well you have done this before Damon leaving me without any" I pouted at him.

Damon smirked at me and laughed, "Here you go, nothing special" he said placing the plate in front of me and smirked as he walked away.

I really wanted to kill the man but I knew that I needed him to get out of here; I knew that I would have to get him to help me if I wanted to get back to Nik and my family. "Any ideas on how to get out of here" I asked trying to see if there was something that he knew that I didn't.

Damon looked at me and shook his head, "nope, I didn't even know how to get to this place, this was all Elena and your mother in law" Damon said shrugging.

I sighed and decided I wasn't going to go there; I didn't want to get into this again with him it was always the same argument everything time. I nodded and looked around seeing if there would be anything I could use to see if I could get out of this place and remember the study with all the books. Only problem was I didn't know if there would be books in this place, "you must have some sort of books around here" I asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes, typical looks like the Damon from last night is gone and I'm left with the idiot again, I looked back over to him "I'm going to see if there is anything to help us leave this place" I said as I got up and walked to the study and began the search for a book to get out of this place.

Nik's POV

It had been nearly two days since Beth had disappeared and I was no closer to finding my wife and my son was getting more and more distance with us all, I walked into the bedroom I shared with my wife and looked down to see my son and frowned, he didn't really say a word to anyone since his mother has been missing and well; as for me I haven't really had time to fall apart because I was worried about my wife and unborn children as well as my son, "how's he doing Nik" Kol asked me.

I looked over to him and smiled sadly, "not good, his mother is gone and I have no idea how to get to her or how to get her back" I said to my brother.

Kol smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder leading me into a room where I noticed that everything was everywhere and our whole family were all sat on the floor looking for something to tell me where my wife was, I looked around the room and noticed that Sam and Dean were both nose deep in books and John got up walking over to me, "Nik, how's my grandson" John asked me.

"Lost" I answered honestly.

He nodded and I noticed that Mary was asleep and I turned to John, "she's been out, trying to get through to Beth" he said to me before I could ask anything.

I looked over and smiled, "do you know if she has been able to get through to her or if she has anything on this thing, maybe a name for the device" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and I knew that I would need to wait to ask till she woke up to ask these questions, I nodded at them and walked over to Elijah and sat down on the sofa picking up a book and looking at it. I noticed that the book was a book on how to speak to the dead and that gave me an idea, something that Beth told me a long time ago. I got up and walked back over to our room and I looked over to Matthew, noticing that he was curled up into a ball and knowing there was nothing that I could do to make him feel better, I had a thought about the book I had in my hand and turned back to Matthew, "Matthew son, can you come here a minute" I asked.

Matthew looked up at me and nodded as he walked over to me, "your mother and grandmother have magic in them, which should mean that you should as well being the son of a witch and the grandson of a witch as well. I have your mother's grimours upstairs and I am sure that is a spell in there that should enable you to speak to your mother if you tried" I said to him.

He looked at me and smiled as he realised that there was something that he could try, "do you want to come and help me, so you can see mum as well" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded at him, anything I would do to spend some time with him, I turned to Matthew and smiled as I looked over him, "I will meet you in there, I am just going to tell your aunts and uncles where were going to be, so they don't thing that we have ran away okay" I said to him. Matthew nodded and I walked down the stairs and into the room where they all where and smiled, "you guys don't mind if I take Matthew upstairs and see if he can contact his mother do you" I asked them.

They shook their heads at me and smiled as I walked upstairs and going into the room with my son, as this was the room where my wife kept her books. I smiled as Matthew was really smiling for a change and leant against the door watching my son look around the room, "wow she really did collect things didn't she" Matthew said as he was looking over an old photo album.

I nodded as I walked over to see what he was looking at and smiled as it was the first wedding album of Beth and I, it was something that I did for her in our first year of marriage. I looked over to the other side of the room and noticed all of her books, "okay were going to do this slow to begin with" I said to him.

He nodded and took the book from me and looked it over, frowning at the book "okay this doesn't make any sense to me, I can't read Latin" he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "like I said where this do together" I said to him and grabbed some candles from a chest and placed them down in a circle on the floor and grabbed a lighter to light them.

I walked over to Matthew and smiled as I sat down in the circle, "come and sit down in the middle" I said to him.

Matthew looked over to me and passed me the book as he sat down next to me and smiled, "how do you know so much about this, I didn't think you could do magic" Matthew said to me.

I smiled and laughed, "I was interested in it back before I met your mother so when I met her and we had been together for a few years, I asked your mother to show me a few things that I would be able to do, I mean most of it I would need a witch to do it with me but there are some things I learned from your mother, I was able to do alone" I said to him.

Matthew smiled and looked back over to me, "okay then what do I need to do" he asked me.

"Okay where going to do this a step at a time okay" I said to him and he smiled as we took the spell on to try and contact my wife...


	15. Chapter 15

I had been looking around the study for hours now and there was nothing her to tell me anything, nothing to even show me what the hell it was that I was looking for. I heard the door creak and I turned around and growled at Damon, "this is your fault, I can't find shit here" I snapped.

He smiled and held out a book and tossed it to me, I caught the book and looked over the book and noticed that it was an old grimoire and not mine to say anything, "where the hell did you find this" I asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and I turned to him and rolled my eyes, "is this all you're going to do Damon, shrug your shoulder because it is getting to be boring" I snapped at him.

He laughed and turned around as he walked back out of the room and left me with the grimoire, looking over the book I noticed that this had Bennet wrote on it and I knew that this had to be something to do why I was here, I smirked as I sped up to the room I had and locked the door, I know it isn't going to do anything for a vampire but I hoped he got the idea to stay out of here. I looked through the pages and stopped when I recognised a certain device and smirked, "well look what I found" I said to myself and went to reading all about this thing.

I sat up in the room for hours and smirked as I found out all about this Ascendant; I found out that they had one in both worlds that this Ascendant would send people too, they would refer to them as prison world's, which there was two of them, one that took you to 1994 and another one that took you to 1903 depending on where that person wanted to send you. The book also said that if the person doing the trapping would be sent here as well that they would also need one as well so they would be able to leave this place, as I scanned down the page I stopped at a name a name that I did not expect to see in this book and that was my mother's name; Lillian Salvatore, "what the hell" I said more to myself.

I got up from my spot I was sat in and sped down the stairs and into the parlour where I knew Damon would be and sped in front of him, "Damon we have a problem" I said.

"What could possibly be wrong Anna-Beth, we have no one around us where are here alone so please stop being paranoid" he snapped at me.

I laughed as he went back to trying to read the book he had, I bent down and grabbed the book he had and threw the book I was holding down on his lap and looked at him, "this has our mothers name in it" I said and made him look at the book.

"How is that possible, she died" Damon said.

I nodded and sat down next to him and pointed to the book, "it says here that she became a vampire Damon, our mother lied to us and then left us" I said and slumped back on the chair.

Damon looked over to me and frowned, "but why would she do this to us, I mean she hated vampires" was all he said to me.

"I don't know Damon, maybe she didn't want to be around, or father may have pushed her away. It's something that we will never know" I said to him.

Damon looked at me and frowned, "how can you be so cold about her" Damon said to me.

I looked over and smirked, "she lied to me my whole life Damon, she didn't tell me I was adopted, she didn't tell me that she was going to take my son and raise him as her own" I said.

He nodded and looked to me, "we have to find her" he said to me.

"Oh no, I am not finding her. I don't care, she can rot for all I care" I snapped and walked away.

"SHES OUR MOTHER ANNA-BETH" Damon shouted at me.

I turned back to him and laughed, "no she isn't Damon, remember that I am adopted and nothing to do with you, Matthew and I are nothing to do with you. So I don't need to do anything for you" I snapped and sped upstairs and laid down on the bed closing my eyes and dreaming of my family, wishing to get back to them.

I heard Damon come into the room I was staying in and I sighed, "I am not in the mood for this Damon, please just leave me alone" I asked.

"I want to find her Anna-Beth, she doesn't have to be set free but we need answers" Damon said to me.

I didn't say anything to him as I didn't have anything to say about this topic, "Maybe she will know something about this and get us out of here" Damon said to me.

I knew that he was trying to get through to me about getting out of here and to be honest I wanted him gone, "fine, but she doesn't come anywhere near me. Now get out" I snapped.

Damon left the room and I curled back into a ball and placed my hand on my bump, "don't worry I promise that I will get us home" I said to my twins.

I felt a pull of magic and didn't know where the hell it was coming from, I felt myself go into the darkness and didn't know what the hell it was that brought me here. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same place I was the last time when I was speaking to my mother but this time I saw someone else, my husband and son...


	16. Chapter 16

I saw Nik and I couldn't believe my eyes, I ran over to him and smiled as he held his arms open for me "Beth I thought that I would never see you again" Nik said to me as I jumped into his arms and for the first time since we had been together I saw tears come from him.

I kissed him while I wiped the tears away and smiled, "were okay baby I promise" I said to my husband and looked over to my son, "Matthew are you okay" I asked looking at my son.

He nodded but I noticed that he looked worn out, "Matthew" I said walking over to him.

He looked at me and gave me a small smiled, "I just miss you and want you to come home" he said with tears in his eyes.

I looked at him and pulled him in my arms and kissed his head, "I am coming home baby and I promise you that, I never once have broken my promises" I said to him and looked at my son and husband, "I have got a journal from the Bennett's that was here and I am trying to figure out how to come home love" I said to them.

They both nodded at me and that was when I saw a small smile on his face, "I promise you baby, you're going to have me nagging at you again sooner than you would like" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "okay then" he said and I turned to Nik and smiled, "I need you to do something for me and explain this to your brothers and sister so they don't think that you're going on a killing spree" I said to him.

He nodded and walked over to me, "what is it love" he asked me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "it's going to take a Bennett witch to activate this Ascendant for me to come home and we need bonnie to activate it, but the problem is with me here she is free of me and I can't make her do what I need, so you need to take Elena from them and your will find that she will do anything you ask, especially if she thinks that Elena is going to die" I said to him smirking as I crossed my arms.

Nik nodded and I smiled at him, "problem is that I have been reading through the book and my mother's name is in it, Lillian is here" I said to him.

Matthew looked over to me and I smiled, "she isn't coming out with me, I will not have this" I snapped and looked over to Nik, "I need to make sure that she doesn't come out with me as Damon is wanting to speak to her" I explained.

Nik nodded and walked over to me, "whatever you choose to do, I promise that we will back you out here" Nik said to me.

I nodded and smiled; I leant up to my husband and kissed him. "Right Matthew you are to sleep and if you don't I will make you sleep days and days when I am home" I snapped at him and walked over sorting his hair out, "I love you both" I said and kissed his head.

"We love you too mum" Matthew said and I watched as they disappeared and I woke to be in the bed I feel to sleep in.

I woke up the next morning and decided that this was the day that Damon and I would go and find our mother as it was time for answers, I grabbed my coat as I finished my hair and walked up to the bedroom I knew that Damon would be in and pushed the door open leaning against it, "come on brother, it's time to try and get some answers" I said.

We walked down the stairs and I noticed that Damon walked into the study and I followed wondering what the hell he was doing, "I thought that you wanted answers" I asked.

He looked over to me and smiled; "well we need something to get her to speak to us" he said and picked up a box.

I shrugged and walked out of the door and down to the yard turning around and leaning against a tree, "any ideas on where to find the idiot" I asked.

Damon shook his head and threw the box at me and I caught it, I opened the box to see that there was a necklace in there and I remembered that it was a necklace that she would always wear before she had supposedly died. "Okay then, but how in the hell does this help us find her" I asked.

Damon smirked and I knew what was coming, "really you want to use my magic" I asked.

Damon nodded and I snorted, I threw the box back to him and walked away, "I think I'll pass" I said and walked into the town as I wasn't going to waste my magic on this.

I heard Damon behind me and turned around to see that he looked pissed, "she's our mother and it seems like you don't care" Damon said to me.

I looked at him and smiled, "I don't care Damon, all I want to do is go home to my husband, son and family so the twins can be born with their father around for a change" I said to him.

Damon nodded and turned away, "fine ill find her myself" Damon snapped.

I growled and turned around to Damon, "give it to me, I'll do this but then you promise me that you will do everything to get out of here with me" I said to my brother.

Damon smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan, she might know of a way to get us out of here" Damon said to me.

I nodded and pulled the necklace from the box and chanted trying to get a location for our mother, I closed my eyes chanting more and more until I got what I wanted. I got her location and opened my eyes smiling at Damon, "looks like we're going to need a car, she is out of town" I said to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Nik's POV

I came too and looked over to my son and smiled for the first time because he was smiling at me, I smiled back and looked to him, "come on, we need to speak to the rest of them" I said to my son and we walked down the stairs to see them all in the same spot but this time Mary was awake.

I smiled as she walked over to me and took my hand, "I've spoken to Beth Nik" she said to me.

I looked at her and smiled, "as have Matthew and I" I said to her and looked over, "what did she say to you" I asked.

Mary smiled and sat down with me opposite her, "just that she didn't want to be there and that she wanted to kill her brother. Talked her around to not doing that as two went in and two need to come out" she explained to me.

I nodded and chuckled, "well that's good, she has found a book that tells her about this ascendant as she needs a Bennett witch on this side to activate it so the one that they have to find will activate and send them back" I explained.

Mary smiled and nodded, "and where are we going to find this witch" John asked.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "there is one here, her name is bonnie and she is Elena's best friend" I explained.

Sam looked over to me and looked confused, "and how are we going to get her to do this for us, if I remember Elena doesn't like Beth" Sam said to me.

"Well I was going to just take Elena and threaten bonnie into doing what I want" I explained like kidnapping was the most normal thing to do.

"You can't just take her brother, they will come and start another fight and at the moment we have to get Beth back" Kol said to me.

"Well what else do you expect me to do brother, my wife and unborn twins are stuck in this world and I want them out" I snapped at him.

"Brother do not lose your temper, it isn't going to help" Elijah said to me.

I shook my head and looked over to Finn and Bekah as they haven't said anything, "anything to add" I asked.

Bekah smiled and walked over to me, "I think that you have a great idea, you know that I don't like the little dopplebitch" she said to me making me smile.

"I think we just need to think this through, we do this and we will make them come for us" Finn said to me.

I nodded and looked over to her parents and smiled, "and what about you, do you think I am being stupid" I asked.

They shook their head and I knew that they just wanted their daughter back, "we will back whatever you want to do, but remember we do this the wrong way and when Beth comes home we will be in more trouble" Kol said.

I smirked and nodded, "this could be fun, I haven't done anything like this in a while" I said smirking.

Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, John, Mary, Sam, Matthew and Dean all came to my side and we decided that now was a good time to grab Elena...

Beth's POV

I looked up at the house that we arrived at and realised that it was an old cottage that belonged to us back when we were human, I turned to Damon and noticed that he looked worried, "so I'm not the only one that remembers this place, isn't this the place that mother used to get away from father" I asked.

Damon nodded and we walked up the steps into the house where we walked into the living room and noticed that there was a small necklace sat there on the desk, I walked over to this necklace and picked it up opening the locket I noticed that it only had two pictures in it one of me and another of Damon, "Day come look at this, it only has me and you in it. Mother was so determined to make Matthew hers that you would like that she would have a picture of him as well" I said to him.

Damon nodded and noticed that as we looked around the room we saw pictures of Damon and me only, I did find this strange, "huh" I said as I looked at some of the pictures and couldn't help but smile.

"Day come and look at this" I said to him.

Damon came to my side and there was a photo back when Damon and I were only small, "I remember this, mother and father had us in our best and made us go into town to take a picture, I thought that they didn't buy one. Seems that mother did" Damon said.

I nodded and walked over to the other side of the room and noticed that there was more to the room, I turned to Damon and smiled as he was behind me and we walked over to the back door and opened the door to see a woman sat there with boxes all around her, "who's there" she said to us.

We walked further into the room and turned the light on and she came into view, it was our mother and she was looking worried as she looked at Damon and I, "Annie, Damon" she said to us.

We both smiled and Damon walked over to her while I wanted to know what was in the boxes, walking over I opened one and noticed that it was a young woman no older than I but she looked to be wearing 19th century clothing as was our mother. "Who are these people" I asked her.

She smiled as she walked over to me, "these are my family" she said to me.

I looked over to her and laughed, "family, oh hunny you left yours" I snapped at her with my English accent coming out.

She looked confused and turned to Damon, "how are you two still alive" she asked.

I smirked as I leant up to the door frame, "well that would be vampirism" I said smirking.

She nodded and I noticed for the first time that she did look worried...


	18. Chapter 18

Damon and I had been with our mother for a couple of hours and to be honest I was really bored and wanted to know more about these people in the coffins, it was like that Nik did to our family. I walked over to them and smiled as she looked up to me, "it is good to see you my daughter" she said to me.

I looked at her and laughed as I leaned against the table in the room, I looked over to see that Damon was shaking his head, "don't sis" Damon said to me and I chuckled as I turned to face Lilly, "Sure it is Lilly, I mean being with your children is the best feeling in the world and then for your children to hear that you have been with your family all this time" I said looking at her.

She shook her head and looked to Damon and I, "I'm sorry that I have hurt your feeling but I need them" she said to me.

I heard Damon laugh and I turned to him to see that he was leant against the wall, "sure you are, I mean did you know that Annie was crying when you died" Damon said walking forward so he was stood near me.

I smiled at Damon and turned to mother as I needed answers, "I don't want to do the whole family reunion, I just want to know who are these people you call family" I asked.

She smiled at me but to be honest she looked sad, I watched as she got up walking over to the coffins that they all wherein and opened them so we could see the people inside them turning to Damon and I, "I would like to introduce you to my family, their names are Valerie, Oscar, Nora, Mary-Louise, Beau and Malcolm and then this is Julian" she said to us and I noticed that she was looking at him as I would Nik and I couldn't help the snort to come from me.

"You love this man" I said to her.

Lillian nodded and I noticed that Damon looked annoyed, turning to me I watched as he smiled at me, "come on sister I thing that it is time that we leave her to her family. I mean we have our own family's to be getting back to" Damon said to me and walked out of the house with Lilly following.

I followed the both outside the house and leant against the door watching "Please can we talk about this, I want to know all about your lives" she said to me as she finished speaking.

I looked over to Damon and smiled, "why don't you tell our mother what you have been doing Day, I mean I have a husband and son to get back to" I snapped and turned around.

She looked over to us and I noticed that she looked worried when I said husband and I noticed that Damon turned to walk away, before I could say anything she turned to Damon "I am your mother, so please speak to me" she said to him.

I turned around as I appeared next to Damon and I didn't know why I had the urge to protect him but I needed to, so I turned to face her and smiled, "but you're really not are you" I asked.

She looked at me and frowned at us, "no not really I mean you left us to go and have a life with your family. You didn't care that you had a husband at home with children. Children that loved you and would be lost without you" I said to her.

She looked upset and I walked over to her and pinned her to the wall of the house, "believe me when I say that I got over your death a long time ago, I mean I don't even think about you" I said to her.

"Then why did you come here" she asked me.

I looked over to Damon and noticed that he nodded at me, so I turned back to Lillian and smiled, "because I want to know if you know where the ascendant is in this world so we can leave this place" I asked.

She smiled and took out a small box and showed me the ascendant that I knew she would have, "we cannot leave this place because we need the blood of a Bennett witch to be able to get the ascendant to work so we can leave this place" she said to me.

I laughed and crossed my arms, "tell me something that I didn't know, I mean that is old news to me and Damon, I have my husband working on that one. We just needed this" I said as I appeared near her and took the ascendant from her.

She looked at me and frowned, "how can you be so fast in this world, I have been weakened" she said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh when she asked me that and turned to Damon, "because I am stronger that the both of you and don't need to feed yet" I said shrugging my shoulders as I walked over to Damon and smiled as he patted my shoulder, "your husband will be proud of you" Damon said to me.

She looked over to us and turned to me, "your married" she asked me.

I nodded and decided not to tell her it was the man she decided to make me forget, "yep" I said to her.

She smiled, "maybe you can take me with you and Damon, but I don't want to leave my family behind, so I want to take my family with me" she said to me.

I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, "sorry but I am only taking one person with me and that is my brother Damon" I snapped and sped over to Damon and grabbed his shoulder, "let's go, we have what we came for" I said to him and we sped back to the boarding house.

"Do you know how this is going to work because I don't have any idea on how this shit works" Damon asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "I just need to make sure that Bonnie does the spell at the right time and then this will move and I know that we can leave" I explained to him.

Damon nodded and I watched as he looked down, "Damon, she didn't care" I said as I bent down in front of him.

Damon looked up to me and for the first time I caught a glimpse of the human boy that I once used to know, "Day, I promise that she won't bother us I am not taking her with us. She can rot her for all I care, all we need to do is get back home to our world and then we can go back to trying to kill each other" I said as I pushed him gently.

Damon smiled back and I pulled my brother into my arms, "come on brother, your making yourself look weak being like this" I said to him.

Damon nodded and I looked over to the ascendant and smiled, "just think we're be home soon and then we can go to eating people" I said to him.

Damon laughed and smiled, "sounds like a great brother sister bonding time" he said to me.

I looked to him and nodded, "if you can get over me being married to Nik" I said to him.

Damon looked at me and I noticed that he looked worried, "go on ask" I said to him.

"Why do you love him so much, I mean I understand that he gave you a life after you thought that I was dead, but I cannot understand why you won't back me" Damon said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "Damon, from the first time I met Nik, there was something there a burning in my stomach and I found out that this is because we are mates. There is nothing that anyone can do about it because no matter what Damon, Nik and I will always find each other. I love him and he loves me, I just hope that one day you will be able to see that" I said to him.

He nodded and turned to me, "maybe you can be nice to Elena" he asked me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "at the moment Damon that isn't going to happen, she has been too bitchy for my liking as she hurt Matthew" I said.

Damon nodded and turned to me, "maybe I can see him soon" he asked me.

I looked over and smiled, "if he wants to" I said.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in my hand and sat in the study while Damon was trying to find something around the bookcases but it was something that he still wouldn't tell me what, "Day come on, please tell me what you're looking for" I asked.

Damon turned around and smirked at me as he shook his head, "you're going to find out sooner or later sister, so please leave it alone but I do believe that we have something to do to get us home" Damon said and turned to me holding the ascendant up.

I smiled and got up walking over to him and taking the ascendant from him, "okay then, but I will find out what you're trying to find here" I said pointing at him and smirking.

We walked out of the study and into the sitting room and I waved my hand at the fireplace and smiled as it lit and I turned to Damon, "we just need to wait for bonnie to do what is needed, I have put our blood on it already so we need to keep it in our hands" I explained to him.

Damon nodded and I sat down next to him when I felt it, a pain coming from the bottom of my stomach. I dropped the ascendant which Damon caught and he looked at me, "Annie" he said grabbing me before I blacked out.

Damon's POV

I looked down to my sister in my arms and panicked there was nothing or no one here and I didn't know what to do, knowing that I needed some help, I put the ascendant in my coat pocket and picked my sister up and speeding into the house that I knew my mother would be at, "help me please" I begged our mother.

She looked over to me and nodded; "of course" she said and walked over to me.

She looked down to my sister and I noticed that she looked like she was going to do something that I did not like, hearing a ticking noise I noticed that she looked up to me and smirked, "looks like your sister is getting you home, but thing is that she isn't your sister. So I think that you need to choose your real family Damon your mother" she said and grabbed my sister by her neck, I grabbed a hold of my sister and she was holding on to her as well.

I felt a burning sensation and looked up to see that her family where awake, "you won't win" I growled and saw a bright light appear and then noticed that we were in the Mikealson house but I wasn't alone, my mother was still trying to strangle my sister. I threw her into the wall and turned to her, "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" I shouted at her and noticed that Nik appeared next to me and bent down, "I have to take her to a hospital, Mary do you mind making it out as we are human and come with us" Nik asked.

She nodded and I turned around to face them, "please let me come with you, I need to know that she is okay" I said.

Nik's POV

Kol, Finn and I turned up to the boarding house and I noticed that there was a protection spell around the house and turned to Finn, "looks like where going to have to do this the hard way then doesn't it" I said to them.

Finn nodded and Kol was smirking, "looks like we're going to have some fun" Kol said.

We walked up to the door and I knocked on it waiting for Elena or Ric to answer the door, the door opened and Ric stood there looking shocked, "um... what can I do for you gentlemen" Ric asked.

I smirked, "being pleasant" I said and looked over to him, "I want to speak to Elena, I believe she owes me that much" I said to him.

"I owe you shit" she snapped as she hid behind Ric.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see that Finn was stood there leaning against the pole on the front, "you act like you're a bitch and you hide behind your history teacher, I think that you need to learn a thing or two from my sister, at least Beth can be a bitch and pull it off" Finn said laughing.

She went to go for Finn but I noticed that Ric was holding her back and I realised that Finn was trying to get her outside the house so we could make our move, I laughed as I turned back to her and smirked, "but brother you forget that she did learn and teach everything she knew to Damon I mean he can be just as cruel if he wants" I said and smirked as I noticed that Ric was losing his grip on her.

"Damon is nothing like her, she is a bitch and doesn't care for anyone" Elena snapped.

I laughed and leaned back, "sure she is a bitch and I have never tried to hold her back, but for her not caring for anyone you're wrong on that because she cares for everyone she meets" I said to her.

She scoffed and I noticed that she stopped struggling, and shook her head, "she was a bitch to me and decided that she would lie to me" she snapped.

I snorted, "you were playing with her brother and sons heart, you broke Matthews heart and she was being a mother" I snapped at her.

She laughed, "she tormented him and I cannot believe that you think that he is your son" she snapped at me and walked over to me and I smirked, "wrong move" I snapped and grabbed her giving her to Finn and smirking, "shame" I snapped and knocked her on the head and knocked her out, "tell bonnie that if she wants Elena alive she will come to the house and get my wife back" I snapped.

We all sped back to the house and I watched as Finn threw her on the sofa and turned to Mary, "lock her in there so she cannot get free of the sofa, the little bitch has a mouth" Finn snapped at her.

She nodded and I noticed that Mary was chanting, she finished and nodded at me to say it was done. I smirked as Elena woke and looked around, "what the hell" she screamed at me.

I laughed and turned to her, "your my bait love" I said to her and heard footsteps to see that Matthew had walked into the room and looked at Elena and then to see that he walked over to me, "dad" he asked.

I smiled and ran my hand over his hair, "your mother will be here soon buddy" I said to my son.

He nodded and turned around to leave, "Stefan I can't believe that your sticking with that they are your parents, she's your sister and believe it or not she has your brother thinking that you're her son as well" Elena snapped at him.

I watched as he sped in front of her and she backed up looking terrified, "just so you're aware I have my father's temper" Matthew snapped and turned around when I noticed that he had yellow eyes and chuckled.

"Matthew goes for a walk" I said to him.

He nodded and turned around to walk out of the room when Sam got up and smiled at me, "I'll keep him company" Sam said and walked over to him and they left the room.

"How could you do this to my daughter" John asked looking over to Elena.

"Because she is a bitch, she pretended to be my friend. I decided that I am going to make her life hell" Elena said looking smug.

"Your petty" Dean snapped and looked over to me, "we have company" he said.

I turned around and walked over to the door and noticed that Bonnie turned up with the whole gang and they looked really pissed, "we want Elena now" Bonnie snapped at me.

I laughed and walked over to her, "you're going to activate this ascendant for me and get my wife back and then you're going to watch as my wife kills your friend" I said to her smirking.

"That's going to make her help you" Matt said to me.

I smirked as I saw my son walk up behind Matt and grabbed him and growled at him, "let me put this the nicest way I can, you get my mother back and I won't turn your friend into a vampire" Matthew said and pulled Matt inside the mansion.

I smirked and turned to Bonnie, "I believe you heard my son" I said and stepped aside.

They walked into the mansion and I walked in behind them and smiled as Elijah walked over beside me, "seems like he does have his father's temper and way to deal with things" Elijah said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I know, something that I am sure that his mother will try and get rid of" I said smiling.

He nodded and we watched as Bonnie did the spell and I watched as the room was engulfed in a bright white light and there was three people, my wife her brother and the last person I didn't think I would see again, there mother. But there was something wrong with the picture I was looking at, my wife was passed out and her mother was trying to kill her while Damon was trying to pull her off his sister, I watched as Damon finally got the upper hand and threw her into the wall, "LEAVE HER ALONE" Damon shouted and I appeared next to him picking my wife up and standing up, "she needs a hospital" I said and watched as Damon stood up and looked at me and only me, "please I need to know that she is okay" he said.

I nodded and we both sped out of the house with Mary cloaking us as human...


	20. Chapter 20

I sped to the hospital with Damon behind me and I knew that the rest of our family was still holding Elena and their mother; to be honest I wasn't sure how Mary and John were taking her being alive. I looked down to my wife and smiled sadly she was out as normally she would cuddle into me, "please help me, my wife has passed out and she is pregnant" I said to one of the nurses.

She nodded and I watched as a doctor came over to me and took my wife off me and placed her down on the bed and checked her heartbeat, he nodded and went to work on finding what was wrong with my wife, I turned to face Damon and noticed that he was looking really worried and hadn't asked why I had his girlfriend trapped. "What happened to her Damon" I asked.

Damon looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, one minute we were talking and the next she just passed out. I took her to mother and have realised that it was a bad idea. I didn't know that she would try to kill her" Damon said to me.

I nodded and walked over to him, "anything else" I asked.

He shook his head and I turned back to the doctor who was working on my wife, "Sir, we need you to fill this in for us please" a nurse said handing me some paperwork.

I nodded and looked down to see that it was details on her and I sat down grabbing the pen and went to filling it all out, I got up and walked over to the desk and handed it over with a smile, "thank you Mr Mikealson, the doctor will be out in a bit and will tell you what is happening" she said to me and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said and walked back over to see that Damon was sat down in the chair and he looked worried, "I hope that she will be okay" he said.

I looked at him and frowned, "not that I am grateful for you protecting her when she needed it, but I thought you didn't care for her because she was married to me" I asked.

Damon looked at me and shook his head, "we spoke about this when we were there, and now I know that you arent that bad, you look out for your family" Damon said to me.

I nodded and looked at him, "you arent going anywhere near my son" I said to him.

He laughed and looked at me, "Annie said the same thing" he said and I could help but chuckle either.

I turned back to the front and pulled out my phone and dialled my brothers number, I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer, "Nik, is she okay" Kol asked me.

"Not sure yet, the doctor is looking at her" I explained.

"Okay, make sure you keep us updated" Kol said.

"Okay brother" I said and ended the call. "I see you didn't ask about my mother" Damon said to me.

I shook my head and looked into the doors where they took my wife, "your mother and I don't have a good past Damon and at the moment I will kill her for what she did to your sister and i. I need to be better for Beth while she is here" I said shrugging.

"You really love her don't you" Damon said to me.

I looked over and smirked, "you're only just realising that" I asked.

He nodded and I snorted, "I don't like this side of you, I prefer you to hate me" I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, "Mr Mikealson" a voice said.

I looked up to see a woman a bit older than me and she was smiling softly, "I have stabilised your wife and she is comfy, the twins she is pregnant with is the reason she passed out. When was the last time that she ate" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "this morning, she was with me. I made her pancakes" Damon said and smiled as she looked confused, "I'm her brother Damon Salvatore" Damon said holding his hand out.

She smiled and took it, "nice to meet you, she will wake in a bit and she needs to have a little more than normal to eat due to carrying twins" she explained to me.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you, can I go and see her now" I asked.

She nodded and I got up walking into the doors, I stopped and turned to Damon, "would you like to see her as well" I asked.

He nodded and we walked into the ward where they had my wife and I sat down on one side of the bed and took her hand, "please wake up Beth, I need to hear your voice" I said kissing her hand.

I laid my head down on the pillow next to her and kissed her head, "I love you princess" I said to her.

"I love you too baby" I heard a voice say.

I snapped my head down to her and noticed that she had tears coming out of her eyes and I couldn't help but pulled her into my arms, "I was so worried about you, you came through that light and my heart stopped because I thought that you were dead. Matthew has my temper by the way" I said trying to change the subject.

She smiled and raised her hand to my face and I smiled back at her, "I'm sorry that I scared you love" I said to her.

"Annie we have a problem" Damon said.

"Not now Damon, she can rest a while" I snapped.

"Nik love its fine, what happened Day" I asked.

He smiled at the name and took my hand, "when you collapsed I needed help and took you to mother, I didn't realised that she would try to kill you sister. She came through with us" Damon said.

I looked down to Beth and noticed that she looked pissed, "great, where is she now" Beth asked.

"At the mansion" Damon said.

I noticed that she moved to get up and I gently pushed her back onto the bed and smiled, "you can try and kill her later, for now you need to rest and make sure that the twins are okay. I worry about you" I said to her.

She looked at me and I knew that look, "Annie please for me, I know that we have a lot to get over between you and I, but mother can wait" Damon said.

She looked over to him and frowned, "fine but when I can leave here, I am going to rip her heart out of her chest, then I am going to kill your girlfriend" she said to him.

I noticed that Damon didn't say anything and I looked up, "do you love her" I asked.

"Yeah but she has upset my sister and nephew" Damon said to me.

It was nice for a change to have him on the same page as Beth and i.


	21. Chapter 21

Beth's POV

I had been in the hospital for a few days and to be honest I was itching to get out of here, but they were keeping me here by using our twins to keep me in, I looked over to see that Nik and Damon were still here and to be honest I was amazed I did not think that Damon would still be here, I thought that he would have gone back to Elena or she would have been here already demanding something.

I looked over to Nik and smiled as he was asleep with his head on the bed and a hand attached to my bump, I leant forward and kissed his head and smiled as he woke up and looked over to me, "hey, how you feeling" he asked me.

I smiled, "human for a change" I said confused.

Damon woke to hear that I was speaking to Nik and smiled as he took my hand, "I'm glad you're okay sis" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I will be better when I get out of here, I have had enough being in here" I said crossing my arms.

"Well you can go home Mrs Mikealson" a voice said from the door.

I looked to the door and noticed a woman stood there and she smiled at me, "I know what you are, Ric vouched for you" she said to me.

I nodded and I noticed that Damon looked over to her, "and how do you know Ric" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Nik, "come on I want to leave" I said to him.

Damon walked over to me and kissed my head, "I'm going to see Ric, will you be able to come and see me later. I think we need to talk" Damon said to me.

I nodded and turned to him grabbing his arm, "keep the bitch away from me, I see her and I don't care that she is your girlfriend, I will rip her heart out" I snapped.

Damon nodded but I noticed that they both where quite, "what have I missed" I asked.

Nik smiled and turned to me, "Bonnie wasn't going to help and kidnapping Elena wasn't going our way she was being snarky and to be honest I noticed that Matthew was more like me and threatened Matt" Nik explained to me.

I snapped my head to him and shook my head, "Nik he isn't going to be able to come back from that, I understand that he was upset and wanted me back. But he isn't the type of person to get over that" I explained to him.

Nik smiled and kissed my head, "hunny he will be fine" Nik said to me.

I nodded and turned to speak to Damon and noticed that he was gone, "little bastard, didn't say goodbye" I snapped.

Nik chuckled and we walked out of the hospital and to the car, I got into the car and looked back to see the car seat and sighed, I missed my little boy. "Love" Nik said to me.

I turned to him and smiled, "I'm okay, I just miss my little boy" I explained to him.

Nik nodded and I knew that he did to, but I wasn't sure how Matthew would take to being an child once again and I didn't want to put him through that again, Nik started the car and he drove us back to the mansion to see that someone had put up a barrier spell, "huh, who put the barrier spell up" I asked.

Nik shrugged and we got out of the car and walked into the mansion to see two thing, first thing was the Elena was sat on the sofa and looked pissed and as for the second thing there stood my mother and Lillian in the corner and to be honest my mum looked pissed, "Beth can you tell this woman to let me go sweetie" Lillian asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, I walked over to her and turned to Mary, "hey you okay" asked her.

"Anna-Beth I asked you to do something" she said to me.

I turned to her and smirked, waving my hand I smiled as she shut up and I turned back to Mary, "mum" I asked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her chest, "are you okay, I was worried but I didn't want to make more questions for you" she explained to me.

I nodded and smiled, "were fine mum, they kept me in because of the twins, nothing to do with me" I explained to her.

She nodded and I looked around the room to see if my father was in the room, "he's outside with the boys, she was getting to him and I didn't want him to do something he would regret" she explained to me.

I nodded and turned back to Lillian and smiled as I waved my hand, "mum, you call her mum. She left you Anna-Beth and your father and I raised you. You are my child" she snapped at me.

I looked at her and laughed, "Your child, I don't think so. You took my son from me and raised him as your own; you made me hate him when I didn't know that he was Matthew. A mother does not leave her children because she couldn't cope with the life and a mother does not take her daughter's son as her own" I snapped at her.

She laughed and shook her head, "you where the tart that sleep with him, by the way how did you get your memory back" she asked.

I smiled, "when I gave birth to my son, he somehow gave my memory back to me. I told Nik about his son" I said leaning against the door and smirked.

Nik walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head, "looks like you lose" he said.

I looked over to her and laughed, "Looks like you left your family in that prison world. I will not help you but I don't know someone might if you can ever be nice to them" I said and laughed as I walked out of the back door and into the garden to see my father looking at me.

I smiled and ran over to him and threw myself into his arms and cuddled down, "I'm glad you're okay baby, I was worried about you" dad said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine daddy" I said smiling at him.

He laughed and we walked back inside as we all knew that the next few days where going to be a long...


	22. Chapter 22

I looked over to Elena and waved my hand making the barrier go and sped over to her, "what do you want" she snapped at me.

I looked at her and smiled, "remember that I have just let you go, so show me some respect" I snapped at her.

She laughed and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, "be careful Elena I am not in the mood for your petty drama today. I don't have time for you so be happy that I am letting you go" I said to her.

She looked at me and nodded, "thank you" she said to me.

I nodded and let her go and turned around looking around the room for my son, not seeing him around I walked over to Rebekah and smiled, "have you seen Matthew bekah, I cannot find him" I asked my sister.

Rebekah shook her head and I nodded as I walked out of the room we all wherein and up the stairs to try his bedroom, I walked past the nursery that we had been doing for the twins and noticed that Matthew was in there and sat on the floor looking at a small blue baby blanket that had his name on, "Matthew" I said walking into the room.

He looked up and smiled, "hey mama" he said to me.

I smiled at him as I walked over to him sitting down on the floor next to him and pulled him into my arms, "come tell mama what's wrong" I said to him.

He shook his head and I gently pulled his face so he was looking at me, "Matthew please speak to me, I don't like it when you're not talking to anyone" I said to him.

He looked at me and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes, "you and papa are not going to want me around when the twins come, I mean look at me I'm an adult. Not the child you wanted" he said to me.

I looked at him and was shocked at what he was saying, I smiled, "your wrong baby, mama and papa will always want you around weather you are one or 17. I understand that when you believed I was your sister I was a bitch and that is something that I can never take back and trust me when I say I wish I could, but you my boy are always wanted. My mama and papa and even your grandparents, uncles and your aunt" I said to him and rocked him as he curled up to me and closed his eyes.

I looked down and noticed that he was asleep with the blanket balled in his hand, smiling I got up gently and leant down as I picked him up and carried him into his room, I pulled a cover over his body and kissed his head. I walked out of the room and closed the door making sure that I didn't wake him and leant against the door, I don't know how it came over me but I was pissed because I missed out on so much with Matthew and I knew the person I was pissed with. I sped downstairs and grabbed Lillian by her neck and threw her into the wall and watched as everyone looked at me, "what was that for Anna-Beth" she snapped at me.

I looked at her and couldn't believe the rage I was feeling, this was something new for me as it wasn't like me to lose my temper. "It's all your fault he is upset, my son thinks that I'm going to make him leave when I have the twins" I snapped at her.

She smirked at me and I couldn't help it, I pinned her to the wall and growled, "You took my son from me and made me forget my husband. You took my sons childhood from him, made him believe that his mother was his sister and made him think that he was worthless to me, I going to make you wish that you never agreed to take me when they couldn't look after me" I snapped at her.

I noticed that Finn, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Nik, Sam, Dean, Mary and John were stood there and looked worried about me, but at this moment in time I couldn't care, I walked over to the ascendant that was on the table and picked it up as I walked back over to Lillian and muttered Latin at it as I threw it to the ground in front of her, I watched as it went up in flames and looked at her, "you took my son from us and decided that you would raise him as your own, you made me feel like I was a horrible person because of the shit I put him through and then you go and put me in an insane asylum for it." I growled at her and noticed that she was more interested in the know burnt ascendant, "so let me tell you something mother, you're never going to see your family ever again, and you are not welcome around my son, my twins and my brother. I hear you went near Damon and I promise that I will bite you and no one will cure you" I snapped and turned her smirking, "I hope that it breaks you inside as it did me to think that your child was dead, the only difference is that your family now is" I snapped and turned around.

"We never loved you" she said to me trying to upset me.

I turned back to her and let my eyes turn yellow as I was going to bite her and make her wish she had died when I was human, I smirked as she back up into the wall and I knew that she was scared of me, "ALEXANDRA" Nik Shouted at me.

I was shocked he used that name and I turned to him, "stop before you do something you're going to regret" he said to me.

I frowned and looked at him, "what makes you think that I'm going to regret it" I asked.

"Because as much as you can scare people, you're not me" he said to me.

I looked at him and shook my head, "your nothing like me" I said more to myself and looked around, and I didn't know what came across me. "That sweetheart is your emotions taking control of you. That is what being a wolf is like" Dad said to me.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and Nik walked over to me and smiled as he looked down to me, "remind me never to piss you off" he said to me as he was trying to make me laugh.

I laughed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "were going to be okay and Matthew will be okay as well, I promise you" Nik said to me.


	23. Chapter 23

I hadn't really come out of the room that Nik and I share since I had the episode of rage as I was terrified that I was going to hurt someone and I didn't want to hurt anymore because I couldn't control the anger I was feeling towards Lillian and Elena. So here I was locked in the bedroom refusing to speak to anyone.

I could hear them downstairs worried about me and I knew that sooner or later I would have to speak to someone and I knew that Nik was worried about me, I sighed as I got up and walked over to the dressing table and sat down looking into the mirror and smirking, something was always changing about me and it was just so hard to come to terms with. I missed my dark hair and realised that with the dark hair I would look like my brother Sam and my father, but with the blonde I look like my mother and Dean. I missed my brother Damon and hoped that he would forgive me for being the bitch to him, I heard footsteps up the stairs and knew that it was Nik coming to try and speak to me and I knew that he wouldn't be afraid to kick the door down either, so either way I would be speaking to someone today about all of this.

"Beth love, please speak to me" Nik asked.

I turned in the chair and knew that this was not worth the argument, "the doors unlocked" I said and turned back to the mirror.

Nik walked in and closed the door behind him and walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into his chest and smiled at me through the mirror, "do you want to speak about it love" he asked me.

I was shocked and I think it showed on my face as he smirked, "yeah I can talk" he said to me.

I chuckled and turned around so I was facing him and sighed, "I'm just worried that this anger is going to be in me for the rest of my life, this is something that I am not used to" I explained to Nik.

Nik sat down on the bed and held his head out to me, "come here" he said to me.

I walked over to him and he pulled me down on his lap and looked at me, "you see when I was human the werewolf side was dormant to me because I didn't know that Mikael was not my real father, but when mother turned us all into vampires and we killed to stay alive that was when I realised that I wasn't his, because I turned into an hybrid" he explained to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, this was something that he never told me so I was interested in this, "it wasn't until Finn and Kol noticed that my eyes went Yellow that father realised that I wasn't his either and turned on me, he tried to kill me but mother pleaded with him and explained that she could bind my werewolf side so I could never excess it, when she did I lost the ability to transform but I didn't the side effects of the curse to be a wolf." He said to me.

I looked down and to be honest I probably looked really confused, "I was so angry that I would lash out at people and even my brothers and sister, it wasn't until I lashed out at Rebekah that I realised that it was something that I needed to get under control, it was difficult for me to, and with the help of my brothers and sister I was able to get it under control" he explained.

I smiled and nodded, "and I would be able to mine, before the twins come. I don't want to lose my temper with the twins or Matthew" I explained to him.

Nik smiled, "and I promise that we will all do the best we can to make sure that you don't lose control and keep your temper, but this will be hard work love" he said.

I nodded and looked down to him, "another thing, you called me Alexandra" I said to him.

He smiled, "yeah sorry about that, I needed to get your attention and I knew that it would if I called you that" Nik explained.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you for helping me love" I said and leaned down to kiss him.

Nik kissed back and I got up pulling my shirt off and throwing it to the floor and smirked as I stood there with my hands on my hips, "come and get it" I taunted.

He growled and sped me into the wall and kissed my neck, I moaned his name and groaned as his hands went up my thighs, and "Nik" I moaned.

He chuckled and went back to kissing me; I pushed him off me and pulled his shirt off as I pushed him down on to the bed. I climbed up him and kissed his chest, smirking as he went to moaning my name, I put my hand over his mouth and looked up smirked, "shh" was all I said and went back to making my husband feel really good, and for the first time in a while we spent the night together since being trapped in the prison world..


	24. Chapter 24

I walked down to the living room the next morning and smirked as Lillian was still there and she was shaking her head at me, I decided that I was going to ignore her and walked into the kitchen to see that everyone was in there and they were all looking at me, I smirked and leant against the wall, "can I help you" I asked smiling.

Kol laughed and turned to Elijah, "told you all she needed was a talk with our brother and sex" Kol said.

I laughed and walked over to my parents and noticed that Dad looked really pissed, "dad" I asked.

He looked over to me and smiled, "yeah I'm okay, just her in the other room is all" he said to me.

I gripped the table and looked over to my mother, "what did she say" I asked.

"Nothing sweetie, your father is just protective" Mum said to me.

I nodded and turned to Bekah as I knew that she could never lie to me, "bekah" I asked.

She shook her head and I growled, "I'm going to kill her" I snapped and got up losing the cool I had and walked into the living room and grabbed a chair. "What in the hell did you say to them" I snapped.

I sae Nik walk in and I turned around, "I'm fine love" I said.

Turning back to Lillian and sighed, "why do you have to be mean, I have what I want, parents that love me, a husband that loves me and you can have all that" I said to her.

She looked back to me and scoffed, "sure I can, I mean the little tart always does get what she wants" she snapped at me.

I noticed that Nik was still in the room and I noticed that he was starting to get pissed off, so I decided to try this another way, "what I did was nothing compared to what you did, you decided to pretend to be my mother and then when I needed you most you left. I was lost without you in my life, Damon and I got worst" I explained to her.

She shrugged and I got up shaking my head, she only wanted one thing, "father was right about you. You are a coward" I snapped and walked out of the room before she could say anything else and into the kitchen, "ignore the bitch" I snapped and turned back around, "I'm going to find Damon, the sooner we get rid of her the better" I said to them.

Nik smiled and walked over to me, "come on, we do this together" he said to me and we walked out of the mansion and sped over to the mansion.

Damon's POV

I sped back to the boarding house knowing that my sister was okay and the twins where still okay as well, I did want to speak to Matthew before I left but he was staying away from me which to be honest I couldn't blame him, I had been a shit uncle for him. I opened the door and walked into the main room to see that everyone sat there speaking to each other but I noticed that Elena looked pissed off, sighing as this was something that I couldn't be asked to deal with at the moment I decided not to speak about it, but it seemed that she didn't have the same idea as me as she walked up to me with her arms crossed. "Damon why did you leave me there, that thing you call your sister was going to kill me" she shouted at me.

I looked over to her and shook my head, "I'm sorry but I have bigger things to deal with than your pettiness about my sister Elena and to be honest I am done with trying to kill her. Family means everything to me and I have lost that" I snapped.

Elena looked over to me and shook her head, "she has tried to kill me over and over again Damon, she lied to you from the beginning even before you became vampires" Elena said.

I knew where she was trying to go with this and I had to keep my cool, "yeah she did lie to me Elena and to be honest thinking back to what I have done to my sister I think that we are tired of doing this" I said to her and noticed that she was pissed. I looked over to Ric smiling as I wanted him to see if there was anything in his late wife's things about trapping our mother in this prison world, "sorry to be a pain but can you see if there is anything in your wife's work to see why witches would have sent a vampire in 1903" I asked.

Ric nodded and walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "it's nice to have you back, how's Annie" he asked me.

I smiled as he was the only one that still spoke to me about my sister and wasn't sour to me about her, "she's good now, it was touch and go in the prison world for the twins as they needed more blood so they were making her ill, just before bonnie did the spell she collapsed, I grabbed her before the light eloped us and we appeared in the mansion. Nik rushed her into the hospital and let me come as I was worried about her, I am just hoping that she will let me meet the twins when they are born and Matthew soon" I said and walked upstairs before anyone could say anything to me about her.

Ric smiled and nodded, "that's good, I have papers to grade but I'll meet you in the grill tomorrow" ric shouted as I was walking up the stairs.

I had just got into the bedroom and noticed that my room was a mess, looking around I noticed that everything was everywhere, I walked out of the bedroom and down to my sisters room and noticed that I was the same, I sped over to the wardrobe and realised that all her spell books were out and looked over one that was open, "oh my god" I said and sped down stairs to look at bonnie and Elena, "haven't you done enough to Matthew, I mean this was low" I said throwing the book on the floor.

"She took my life from me Damon and took your brother" Bonnie snapped at me.

I shook my head, "no she didn't, and I took their son from them. Stefan is Matthew look" I said and sped over to her showing her my past of what I did to my sister.

She shook her head and looked to Elena, "what did I do, I took a boys dream of being with his parents" she said.

"Well he sided with them" Elena said.

I looked to her and couldn't believe what a bitch she was being, "are you jealous that he gets his parents" Caroline said making me look at her.

She snorted and walked upstairs and I turned to the door as I knew that my sister was here, I smiled as I walked over to the door and opened it before they could knock, "hey" I said looking at Annie, "we need to speak about our mother" she said to me.

I nodded and noticed that there was something different about her, "come in" I said and they walked into the main room where everyone was staring at her, apart from Caroline who ran over and hugged her, "are you okay" she asked my sister.

Annie smiled and nodded, "yeah were fine thanks Care" she said to her.

We all sat down in the main room while no one knew what Elena was up to...


	25. Chapter 25

I watched as Damon opened the door before I could knock and I smirked as he smiled at me asking for us to come into the boarding house, I felt Nik put his hand to the small of my back pushing me gently into the house and we walked into the main room where I noticed that all the gang were I looked around and noticed that everyone was in bits around the room, Caroline was with Bonnie while Matt, Tyler and Jeremy all stood there and looked at me like I was a fish out of water but as I looked around the room I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face as most of them frowning at me, well apart from Caroline as she ran over to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders and asked how I was.

I smiled at Caroline as she was always the nice one to me and didn't become a bitch to me like Bonnie and Elena did, speaking of Elena I looked around the room and noticed that two people were missing Ric and Elena, I smirked as I turned around to Damon, "we need to speak about our mother, she needs to go" I explained to him.

He nodded and he passed Nik a glass of bourbon and smiled as Nik took it with a nod, I turned to Damon and smiled, "so how has she been" Damon asked.

I smiled and crossed my arms, "fine, but she is really annoying me, want her" I said wanting to leave out that I cannot control my temper at the moment and her not being there would be a great thing.

Before Damon could answer me, Nik and I heard footsteps and turned around to see that Elena was stood there and she was only looking at Damon but with so much bitterness, "since when did we invite the bitchy couple into our home" Elena snarled at me.

I turned around to her and smiled, "this is my home and only mine. You're a guest here so I would be careful love" I said and smiled "but this is none of your concern as my brother and I need to speak about some little things that we need to get rid of" I said smiling at her sweetly.

She scoffed and turned to Damon, "Damon are you going to let that speak to me like that" Elena whined at him.

I snorted and looked over to her, "sweetie you whining isn't a good look for you" I said crossing my arms.

Elena looked over to me and shook her head, "Really this is something that you're going to play pretending to be the good sister" she said to me.

I frowned at her and sighed, "What are you talking about Elena" I asked.

"You think that coming here and playing nice because Damon accidently brought you back here to the real world. We anit buying it love" she said trying to mimic my accent.

I laughed and walked over to her using the accent she was trying to mimic and smiled at her, "oh honey, it wasn't a mistake Damon bringing me back with him, you see when we were there, we had a lovely heart to heart about a certain bitchy doppelgänger and came to the conclusion that we you're a cow" I said in my English accent to her.

Elena looked over to Damon and she did look hurt but I watched as she masked it and turned back me smirking, "when she isn't needed here anymore, I will be more than happy to watch Damon send you back to that prison world without anyone around you to help you leave" Elena snapped at me.

I felt a hand on my leg and I turned to Nik smiling, "I'm fine love" I said to him and turned back to Elena and smirked I turned my attention from her and looked over to Bonnie who did look worried, "I'm so sorry I took him away from the both of you, it can be reversed" she said to me holding a book out to me.

I looked at her as I walked over and took the book from her and nodded, "I know it can, and we will later on. At the moment Matthew has something's that he needs to get through and I'm hoping that he can with the help of his father and I" I explained.

"He needs to be away from you, I mean he used to be a really nice guy and then he go and threatens me" Matt said.

I turned to him and shook my head as I laughed at him, "you took his mother from him when he had only come back into our lives and then you try to take his father away from him as well by trying to make me go mad looking for my wife, I mean shame on you. What would you do if someone came into your life's and took the people that cared for you, away from you would you be able to keep your cool" Nik asked Matt as he was walking over to him.

Matt scoffed and went to answer back but that was when I felt the air change and I knew that Matthew was around as he appeared by my side and smiled at me, "aunt bekah said you would be here, are you okay" he asked me.

I nodded at him and smiled as I looked over to him, "I'm trying to sort out that annoying person in the mansion; I don't want her around anymore. Thinking of sending her to live with your uncle" I explained.

He smiled and nodded but I noticed that he didn't look at Damon and went to sit next to Nik and smiled, "dad" Matthew asked.

Nik looked over to him and smirked, "what is it buddy" Nik asked.

"So I was wondering if I can have some money as I want to go out to the cinema with a friend" Matthew said to his father.

"So really you want to go on your own, I mean you can't have any friends having them as parents" Elena tormented our son.

I watched as he went to answer her as I knew that it would have been something snarky as his mood has been horrible and sad, but a girl walked into the boarding house and I realised that it was Lexi, I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I looked over to her, "well I didn't think big sis would turn out to be mama bear and the big bad original hybrid to be papa bear" Lexi said as she walked over to me and smiled.

I laughed as I pulled her to me and smirked, "long time Lexi" I said to her.

She nodded and I noticed that she looked over to Matthew, "I didn't know you knew each other" Matthew said to me.

I smiled at him and nodded, "it was back in the 50's I met her, Nik and I were back in New Orleans. Lexi was trying to out run your uncle Kol" I explained.

Matthew chuckled and turned to Lexi, "give me a moment" he said and I turned to Matthew and smiled, "Matthew you don't need your dads money, you have some on the card that dad gave you" I explained.

He nodded and I noticed that he walked over to me, "please be careful mum, I don't trust these idiots" Matthew said.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "be careful and don't get into much trouble you two" I said to them and watched as they sped away.

I noticed that Damon went to speak but Matthew was gone and I walked over to him, "how about when the spell that these idiots have worn off and he ages down again to the age he should be with Nik and I, you can come and spend some time with him" I said to my brother.

He smiled and nodded, "sounds like a great idea sis" Damon said.

I heard a snort and Damon and I turned to Elena, "my god Damon, she isn't even your sister who means that he is nothing to do with you. Just kill them would you and get over it" Elena snapped.

I growled at her and felt hands on my waist holding me back, "she isn't worth it love" Nik said to me.

I noticed that Tyler was smirking as I think he realised that he knew that I was having issues with my temper, I looked back to Nik and smiled, "really love I am okay I promise you" I said to him and noticed that Elena looked over to me and laughed, "you don't scare me, all you are is a bully" she said to me.

I sped in front of her and smirked as she yelped and backed into the wall, I pinned her to the wall and smiled at her, "let me get something straight for you sweetheart, you have tried to come between my brother and I which even Katherine couldn't do because I threaten to rip her heart out, and do you know what to begin with you were winning because Damon and I were so far into arguing with each other we let this happen, but let me tell you what is going to happen now. I'm going to get my son back to the age should be and then once that is done I am going to get my brother back making sure that for once and for all that you are gone or at least a nicer person" I snapped.

She looked at me and laughed, "I'm sure you would, but your forgetting one thing" she snapped at me.

I looked at her and smiled, "what would that be Elena" I asked still pinning her to the wall.

"Your husband won't let you kill me, because he needs me to make your hybrids" she said to me.

I laughed and looked at her, "you think your more important to him that me" I asked.

She smirked and nodded, "all you are is a little tart" she snapped at me.

I shook my head as I pushed on her neck and turned to Nik, "you don't mind do you" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head, "looks like your luck has just ran out" Nik snapped and I grabbed her speeding to the mansion and throwing her into a circle and raised my hands trapping her inside the circle so she couldn't leave, I turned around and noticed that Elijah and Finn were staring at me and I just smiled at them.

"I take it that her time ran out or she insulted you" Kol asked.

I smirked and leant against the door frame, "she thinks that she means more to Nik than I do" I said to them.

Elijah smirked and turned to Elena, "sorry nothing can get you out of this" he said and they left the room, i leant back against the wall and turned so I was facing Kol, "oh by the way Caroline is at the boarding house" I said smiling as he looked like he was ready to go.

"I don't care" he said and walked out of the room pretending that he wasn't going to see Caroline.

I chuckled and turned back around to see that Elena was staring at me, "do your worst" she snapped at me.

I chuckled and waved my hand at her and watched as she fell to the floor unconscious...


	26. Chapter 26

I watched as for the past hour Elena has been trying to get out of the barrier spell, as she was cursing at me and then the barrier when she couldn't leave and to be honest it was something that I couldn't help but find really funny "love you really aren't going to get out of there I mean unless I let you out of there and at the moment this is going to be something that isn't going to happen because you have been a bitch to me since the beginning, so I think that I am just going to leave you in here" I snapped at her.

She screamed at me telling me to let her out and I just smirked as I turned to see that my brothers had walked into the room and looked at her and then to me, "what did she do or say to you sis" Dean asked.

I smiled at Dean and looked back at her seeing if she wanted to be the nice girl or if she was going to play the bitch that she really is, "you want to tell them" I asked.

She shook her head at me and I watched as she had the look in her eyes, trying to make me out to be the big bad, so I turned to her, "nothing to say love" I said to her.

She looked down and I laughed, "don't play the wounded girl now Elena, I was getting to like the two face bitch" I snapped at her.

I waved my hand at her and laughed as she screamed out in pain and she looked up to me, "please" she coughed out.

I snorted wondering why now she was trying to play the victim, so I turned around to see that my parents were stood there with Nik who was smirking, "hunny I think you have hurt her enough" my mother said to me.

I looked at her and then to Elena who was looking at me to hope I would let her go and laughed, "No I really haven't hurt her enough she needs to pay" I said and turned back around waving my hand towards them and closed the doors on them, so they were supernaturally locked.

I turned back around to her and smirked, "now there is only me and you, what you going to do know little girl" I asked.

She looked up to me and I noticed that she was now smirking at me, "seems like I have hit a nerve Annie, I mean as it is only me and you in here something hurting your feelings there" she snapped.

I smiled as walked over to her and waved my hand putting down the barrier spell and smirked as I walked back to my spot and I turned around looking at her again, "come on them little girl, show me your worst" I snapped at her.

She got up from her spot and I watched as she waved her hand through the barrier and smirked as it was gone, that was when I noticed that she ran for me trying to take me down and I just couldn't help the snort that came from me as I waved my hand towards her and watched as she flew into the shelves in the corner of the room, I watched as she broke it and I tutted at her, "tut tut Elena, Finn and Kol loved that, it was something that they could bond over" I said laughing as I walked over to her as I grabbed her by her neck and threw her over to the other wall in the room as I felt the anger in me grow towards her.

"I'm going to kill you" she snapped at me and you could see in her eyes that she was determined to show people she could, but I couldn't help but laugh at her, "of course you are Elena I mean I can see that you have it in you to kill me, become a killer the everything that you don't want to be" I said smiling at her.

She shook her head and looked at me, "that's all you are isn't it Annie, you use your words to win things and try to be terrifying but there is nothing bad about you. All you are is a little girl looking for approval. I even bet Klaus doesn't really love you and only puts up with you because you got knocked up. 100% that thing inside you isn't even his" she said to me smirking as she believed that she would get to me.

I looked at her and laughed, "Is that the best you have, you think that I am going to believe a little child" I asked as I walked over to her and smiled as she took a step back from me.

She laughed once she had her footing back and stood there, "I mean Damon doesn't love you and I don't think he ever has, he only had to put up with you because he believed that you were family, and from what he told me that your mother and father never loved you, believe the words used was a burden to the family and a disgrace to the family name. Then you go and find another set of parents to try and love you, shame that they never will" she snapped at me.

I smirked and leant against the wall, "let's see what happens then, you try and kill me and let's see what happens to you. I mean I could come over there and kill you know, I mean at least your be with your parents, oh wait I mean your aunt and uncle" I said and put my hand over my mouth, "oops, sorry forgot you didn't know that you were given to them by your parents because they didn't want you, I believe you were a mistake" I said and she came at me.

I watched as she grabbed the broken piece of wood from the floor and came at me with it, I grabbed her arm and threw her across the room and smirked as she pushed herself off the floor and came at me again and pushed me to the ground, to be honest it was a shock that she got me down and she was pushing the wood closer to my heart and I was finding it difficult to hold her off me to make sure that the piece of wood wasn't going to stab me and hold I had to keep the doors closed I realised the magic as I was finding it hard to keep both things going on, I turned my attention back to Elena and kicked her off me and got back up turning to her, "is that the best you have" I snapped and felt my eyes change, "don't do it Beth" Damon and Nik shouted.

I looked back to Damon and Nik smiling and realised that I gave Elena the edge she needed and turned back to my mother smiled, she nodded and I looked back to Elena and growled "give me your best shot little girl" I snapped at her and watched as she pushed the wood further down and I snapped my hand out holding my brothers and Nik back and turned to Elena, hearing my mother chanting and I knew that my twins and I would be fine I turned to Elena and laughed "show them that you have this, that you're not a little girl who has nothing or no-one" I taunted her, making her regret this.

She screamed at me and I laughed at her knowing that she was going to try and kill me, "good bye Annie, I'm sure Klaus will get over you" she snapped and I looked over to Nik smiling which was the wrong thing for me to do as I felt it, the wood hit my heart and I turned back to her, "told you I would kill you" she said to me.

I felt a hand and looked to see it was Nik and he looked pissed, "Beth baby, no" he said and I smiled, "I love you" I said and closed my eyes.

Nik's POV

I looked down and couldn't believe that Elena had tried to kill my wife, I do use the word try as she was an original, but I was worried about my twins until I heard Mary chanting and knew that my twins were okay, but to Damon and Elena they believed that she was chanting anything.

"Now you can forget them Damon" Elena said and I watched as Damon sped over to her and snapped her neck losing all the control that he had.

"Bite me bitch" Damon said and turned to me.

I laughed and watched as he looked over to me and looked confused, "It's what she wanted Damon, you killed Elena with Annie's blood in her system, Annie is an original vampire" I explained.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up in a room that I noticed would be the twins nursery and to be really honest my chest was really hurting, I sat up and went to put my hands to my head as it was a bit sore but they went to my stomach instead, looking down as I wanted to make sure that I would see my twins still. I heard a sigh and turned around to see Nik was looking at me with his arms crossed and he really looked pissed at me. I smiled at him and watched as he shook his head at me, "what were you thinking Anna-Beth, you could have died for real" Nik snapped at me.

I looked over to him and shook my head, "yeah well she deserved it as she pissed me off" I said crossing my arms.

Nik looked over to me and shook his head "so what you try to get her to kill you, Beth you could have harmed the twins or Matthew if she was in the same room, and if it wasn't for you mother, they would be dead" Nik yelled as he walked over to me.

I looked at him and couldn't help but scoff at him, "and your telling me that you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my shoes, if she wasn't trying to kill you or worst put you in a prison world" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Nik looked at me and snorted, "No not if it would harm our children, Jesus Beth you could have died" Nik shouted.

I looked at him in shock as he was really trying to make me feel guilt about this, I walked forward as I pushed him into the wall, holding him there with my magic to make sure that he wasn't going to move as he had pissed me off, "yeah and what about the countless times I have watched you do these things, I mean there have been 6 times you pretended to die, twice you have been in different bodies as you didn't want to let anyone know you were still alive and throughout it all I have always stayed by your side, never left your side unless we have been arguing, which I always come back to you anyway and I have never questioned you or yelled at you when you did something stupid. So what that she pushed my buttons and maybe I should have kept a cool held but I didn't, I snapped and taunted her" I snapped as I crossed my arms.

"You're not me" Nik shouted at me.

I snapped my head over to him and laughed, "Fuck you Klaus, I have as much of a right to be pissed so get the fuck out" I screamed at him and threw him out.

I was pissed at him he had no right to be the asshole who he was being now and yes I knew what I was doing was wrong and that I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't need Nik pointing out I did wrong. I slammed the door and smirked as Nik stormed down the stairs muttering about stupid wives.

Nik's POV

I couldn't believe that Beth was reacting this way she was acting like a child and she wouldn't listen to me and I couldn't believe that she used her magic on me; she had never done that to me. She would always threaten me with it, but it was something that she shouldn't have done. I frowned as I got up from the floor and brushed myself off, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see that everyone was staring at me and Matthew looked upset, "dad" Matthew said to me.

I smiled as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "she's fine" I said and sat down on the bench next to him and noticed that Elijah was walking over to me, "be nice Nik, she is hurting, and I don't blame her, Elena was a bitch to her" Elijah said to me.

I looked over to him and shook my head, "she used her magic on me, she would always threaten me with it but never did it, and it was mean" I said to him.

Finn walked over to me and slapped me across the head, "don't whine like a child, I'm sure it didn't hurt too much" Finn said to me.

I looked over to them and smirked, "well she started it, she's a real bitch when she wants to be" I said.

"Just like you then little brother" Finn said smirking at me.

I heard a snort and noticed that Matthew was laughing at me, I smirked and looked over to him, and "oh you think this is funny do you" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course, dad you have met your match" Matthew said to me and smirked as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "but remember that mum is the scarier one of you both" Matthew said and chuckled and he walked away.

I snorted and turned around to face him, "you not too old for a slap son" I said and turned back to my mother and father in law and smiled, "she will be fine, this isn't the first time she has lashed out" I explained.

John and Mary smiled and walked over to me, "I'm sure that she will be okay, if she is anything like her father she will be annoyed for a few days but will come back to us" Mary said to me.

I nodded and chuckled, "she's only ever been really annoyed at me and not spoken to me once which was for 8 weeks, it was hell for me" I explained.

They chuckled and I smiled as this was the first time that I knew that we all would be okay. I looked up and smirked as Beth was speaking to Matthew, I smiled and turned to Mary and nodded, "well looks like you stuck with this crazy family" I said to them and smiled as she nodded and wrapped her arms around me.

Beth's POV

I remember back to when Nik had taken on the body of Ric and as pissed as I was I never got pissed at him and I realised that I was overreacting and I sighed as I looked into the mirror, I heard a knock on the door and turned around smiling, "come in Matthew" I said to my son.

Matthew walked into the room and smiled as me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in, "I'm glad you're okay mum, I was worried about you" he said to me.

I smiled and laughed, "buddy I okay, I shouldn't have made Elena mad enough to kill me" I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, "well if it makes you feel better uncle Damon killed her when he saw her push the wood into you, he snapped her neck" Matthew said to me.

I looked over to him and he laughed, "Yep she came back as a vampire" he said to me.

I snorted, "This I have to see" I said.

Matthew and I got up and walked out of the room and down stairs where I saw Nik and the anger came back, "I'm going to see Damon" I snapped and sped out of the room to the boarding house.


	28. Chapter 28

I appeared at the boarding house where I knew that my brother would be and couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I sped inside the boarding house and sat next to Damon smiling at him, "hello little brother" I said making everyone including Elena look at me.

I snorted at the face Elena was giving me as she was shocked that I was alive and I was itching to rip her heart out but knew that I wouldn't be wise at this moment, I watched as she looked over to Damon confused, "I killed you" she shouted at me.

I looked at her and smiled and I crossed my arms and leant into my brother, "that you did, and then I believe your so called boyfriend and my lovely little brother snapped your neck" I said sitting with a smirk on my face as to be honest I found this amusing.

She looked really annoyed at me, so I looked back at her and put my elbows on my knees smirking at her, "so Elena, how are you feeling" I asked her.

She looked at me and frowned, "I'm okay, just tried" she said thinking that I was being nice.

I nodded as I stood up making my way over to her, I walked around the back of her and watched as she looked at me and was wondering what I was doing, "Annie" Damon said looking at me.

"huh" I said realising something about her and turned my attention back to Elena and making my face neutral so she didn't think anything was wrong and turned to Damon, "well I don't think that's very good" I said smiling as I over to Damon and smiled at him, "I'm fine brother, she cannot kill me" I explained.

He nodded and placed his hands to my stomach and smiled, "your dear nephew told me about you killing Elena, Damon I am shocked" I said sitting down.

He laughed and looked over to Elena and shook his head, "if I would have known that she had your blood in her I wouldn't have killed her" Damon said to me.

I looked to him and smirked knowing that I was able to get a rise out of Elena, "why would that be brother, I thought that you loved her" I said to her.

"Nah she was a means to an end" Damon said to me but I noticed that he was lying to me.

I smiled as I decided that I would ignore that for the moment and I turned back to Elena, "nothing good is going to come from this Elena, I mean you're going to live a life a misery" I explained to her.

She looked at me strangely and I smiled and I sped over to her and pinned her to the floor, "because I have all the time in the world to make you suffer. No one or nothing is going to stand in my way" I snarled at her.

She nodded and I noticed that everyone was looking at me, "she said that she killed you, how in the hell is that possible" Matt snapped.

I turned around to face him and I was pissed with him, I smirked as I crossed my arms, "first off you cannot kill me I am an original vampire like my husband and second I am a tybrid which makes me stronger than all of you and cannot be killed like my husband and family. But you are more than welcome you to try" I snapped at him.

He took a step back from me, turning to Damon, "oh just so you are aware, if you want to speak to mother you can anytime because I really don't want her around my mum and dad Damon. She is taunting them, also Elena will need to feed soon" I said to him.

He shrugged and I noticed that Caroline and bonnie walked over and took her from the room and Caroline turned to me, "I get you two hated each other, but you didn't need to turn her into a bloody vampire Annie" Caroline said to me.

I smiled at her and looked over to bonnie, "I didn't kill her bonnie she did me, my brother did the killing part" I explained to her with a smile and turned to walk back out of the boarding house and back to the mansion, it was time for a talk with my husband.

I got to the front door of the mansion and heard arguing in the kitchen and I knew that it was my husband and his sister, sighing and sped in between them and looked to them both, "really" I snapped.

Nik looked over to me and sighed; "hey" he said to me and kissed my cheek.

I ignored him and turned to bekah as I knew that she would give me answers and smiled, "what did he do" I asked.

"Sister he is being an ass, he wants to leave mystic falls Beth" she said to me.

I frowned and turned to Nik shaking my head, "why" I asked.

"Because love there is nothing here for us anymore, your brother isn't with Elena and I am sure he would come if you asked him to and your mother and father can come with us as well. Love I don't think we really need to be here anymore" Nik said to me.

I smiled at him as he was being cute but this was somewhere we needed to say for the meantime because of Matthew and the twins and I needed him to understand that so I walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder smiled nicely at him, "Nik love I want to stay here, we have history in this town as it is home for us, Matthew was born here and so where you and I would like the twins to be born here as well. We all grew up here and I think that this would be a good place for us to live for a while" I explained to him.

Nik looked at me and smiled, "so that's why you want to stay here" he said to me.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his arms and breathed me in, I smiled and melted into him and smiled, "I'm sorry I pushed love, I didn't mean to upset you or make you mad" I said to him.

He looked down to me and smiled, "please don't scare me anymore, I don't think that I can handle anything else happening to you" he asked.

I nodded and looked to Matthew, "well it's safe to say that Elena is really shocked to see me alive, she got angry at me" I explained with a laugh.

They looked confused and Elijah looked at me, "was bonnie sired to you" Elijah asked.

I nodded and turned to them, "yeah but I released her as I was feeling nice that day" I explained.

Kol snorted, "She could be sired to you, I mean you're an original so there is a chance that the people you turn could be sired to you" Kol said to me.

I smirked and looked back to Nik, "oh I could have fun with her if she is sired" I said and smirked as I took his hand and pulled him upstairs so we could speak without family around for a moment.


	29. Chapter 29

I appeared at the boarding house where I knew that my brother would be and couldn't help the smirk that came to my face as I sped inside the boarding house and sat next to Damon smiling at him, "hello little brother" I said making everyone including Elena look at me.

I snorted at the face Elena was giving me as she was shocked that I was alive and I was itching to rip her heart out but knew that I wouldn't be wise at this moment, I watched as she looked over to Damon confused, "I killed you" she shouted at me.

I looked at her and smiled and I crossed my arms and leant into my brother, "that you did, and then I believe your so called boyfriend and my lovely little brother snapped your neck" I said sitting with a smirk on my face as to be honest I found this amusing.

She looked really annoyed at me, so I looked back at her and put my elbows on my knees smirking at her, "so Elena, how are you feeling" I asked her.

She looked at me and frowned, "I'm okay, just tried" she said thinking that I was being nice.

I nodded as I stood up making my way over to her, I walked around the back of her and watched as she looked at me and was wondering what I was doing, "Annie" Damon said looking at me.

"huh" I said realising something about her and turned my attention back to Elena and making my face neutral so she didn't think anything was wrong and turned to Damon, "well I don't think that's very good" I said smiling as I over to Damon and smiled at him, "I'm fine brother, she cannot kill me" I explained.

He nodded and placed his hands to my stomach and smiled, "your dear nephew told me about you killing Elena, Damon I am shocked" I said sitting down.

He laughed and looked over to Elena and shook his head, "if I would have known that she had your blood in her I wouldn't have killed her" Damon said to me.

I looked to him and smirked knowing that I was able to get a rise out of Elena, "why would that be brother, I thought that you loved her" I said to her.

"Nah she was a means to an end" Damon said to me but I noticed that he was lying to me.

I smiled as I decided that I would ignore that for the moment and I turned back to Elena, "nothing good is going to come from this Elena, I mean you're going to live a life a misery" I explained to her.

She looked at me strangely and I smiled and I sped over to her and pinned her to the floor, "because I have all the time in the world to make you suffer. No one or nothing is going to stand in my way" I snarled at her.

She nodded and I noticed that everyone was looking at me, "she said that she killed you, how in the hell is that possible" Matt snapped.

I turned around to face him and I was pissed with him, I smirked as I crossed my arms, "first off you cannot kill me I am an original vampire like my husband and second I am a tybrid which makes me stronger than all of you and cannot be killed like my husband and family. But you are more than welcome you to try" I snapped at him.

He took a step back from me, turning to Damon, "oh just so you are aware, if you want to speak to mother you can anytime because I really don't want her around my mum and dad Damon. She is taunting them, also Elena will need to feed soon" I said to him.

He shrugged and I noticed that Caroline and bonnie walked over and took her from the room and Caroline turned to me, "I get you two hated each other, but you didn't need to turn her into a bloody vampire Annie" Caroline said to me.

I smiled at her and looked over to bonnie, "I didn't kill her bonnie she did me, my brother did the killing part" I explained to her with a smile and turned to walk back out of the boarding house and back to the mansion, it was time for a talk with my husband.

I got to the front door of the mansion and heard arguing in the kitchen and I knew that it was my husband and his sister, sighing and sped in between them and looked to them both, "really" I snapped.

Nik looked over to me and sighed; "hey" he said to me and kissed my cheek.

I ignored him and turned to bekah as I knew that she would give me answers and smiled, "what did he do" I asked.

"Sister he is being an ass, he wants to leave mystic falls Beth" she said to me.

I frowned and turned to Nik shaking my head, "why" I asked.

"Because love there is nothing here for us anymore, your brother isn't with Elena and I am sure he would come if you asked him to and your mother and father can come with us as well. Love I don't think we really need to be here anymore" Nik said to me.

I smiled at him as he was being cute but this was somewhere we needed to say for the meantime because of Matthew and the twins and I needed him to understand that so I walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder smiled nicely at him, "Nik love I want to stay here, we have history in this town as it is home for us, Matthew was born here and so where you and I would like the twins to be born here as well. We all grew up here and I think that this would be a good place for us to live for a while" I explained to him.

Nik looked at me and smiled, "so that's why you want to stay here" he said to me.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his arms and breathed me in, I smiled and melted into him and smiled, "I'm sorry I pushed love, I didn't mean to upset you or make you mad" I said to him.

He looked down to me and smiled, "please don't scare me anymore, I don't think that I can handle anything else happening to you" he asked.

I nodded and looked to Matthew, "well it's safe to say that Elena is really shocked to see me alive, she got angry at me" I explained with a laugh.

They looked confused and Elijah looked at me, "was bonnie sired to you" Elijah asked.

I nodded and turned to them, "yeah but I released her as I was feeling nice that day" I explained.

Kol snorted, "She could be sired to you, I mean you're an original so there is a chance that the people you turn could be sired to you" Kol said to me.

I smirked and looked back to Nik, "oh I could have fun with her if she is sired" I said and smirked as I took his hand and pulled him upstairs so we could speak without family around for a moment.


	30. Chapter 30

Mary's POV

I grabbed the clothes from the bag that Rebekah got for Beth and Nik, turning around with Beth in my arms as I walked back up the stairs with her and smiled at her as I placed her down on the bed and smiled as she looked up to me and raised her arms wanted to be picked back up, "in the minute princess, mummy needs to get you dressed and out of the big clothes" I explained to her.

She whined and looked at me raising her arms again, "up" she said.

I laughed and picked her up and smiled as she patted my face and smiled, "you going to let mummy get you dressed" I asked.

She smiled and waved her hand and I watched as she disappeared, I panicked as I looked around and noticed that she was sat in the corner playing with clothes. "don't do that to mummy baby, you scared me" I said as I walked over and picked her up and placed her down on the bed and quickly went to getting her dressed.

I looked down and smiled as she was dressed in a little flower dress with white and pink tights and little black shoes, I placed a hairband in her hair and picked her up and placed her on my hip, I watched as she looked down at herself and then back over to me and pouted, "off" she said to me.

I smiled and poked her nose, "sorry but mummy is taking advantage of this for the moment, I'm going to be able to dress you in all sorts" I explained to her and walked down the stairs to see the boys in the front room looking at Nik frowning.

"She let you put that on her" Kol asked me.

I smirked as I went to look at him and turned to her, "no but it's just something that my little girl is going to get over for the moment" I said and placed her down on her feet and smiled as she waddled over to her father and raised her arms, "up" she said.

I watched as John bent down and picked her up and smiled as she patted his shoulder and he smiled, "what is it sweetie" he asked.

I watched as she looked down to her dress and pulled at it, "off" she said.

I heard a snort and turned around to see Nik laughing and Kol trying to hold it in, "I don't think that she will be in that for long" Kol said.

I smiled and walked over to my husband and looked down to Beth and smiled at her, "do you think that you could wear that for mummy for a few hours and then I will dress you in jeans and a top" I asked.

She looked over to me and I smiled as she looked defeated, she nodded, smiling I turned back around to the others and smiled as Nik looked really defeated and I knew that he was worried about his wife and kids and I smiled as I walked over to him and bent down taking his hands so he would look at me, "you're worried about her aren't you" I asked.

He nodded and looked to me and then to Beth and pointed to her and shook his head, "where's the twins" he asked.

I smiled and took his hands, "Nik love, Beth's body has gone back to being a two year old and she wouldn't be able to be pregnant this age, your twins are fine" Elijah said to him.

He looked at him and nodded, "promise" he asked.

I knew that Elijah didn't really know but nodded, "of course buddy" he said and I noticed that Beth was looking at him. "Pomse" she said not getting the word out.

Elijah passed Nik to Finn and smiled as he walked over to her and smiled at John, "may I" he asked.

John smiled and passed Beth over and I watched as he walked over to Finn and sat down taking both their hands and smiled, "I promise that I will do everything I can to get you two back to being the adults that we love" Elijah explained.

I noticed that she had tears and Rebekah walked over to her and wiped her tears away, "we will do this as a family, all of us" she said and picked Beth and Nik up and cuddled the both of them.

Rebekah walked back over to John and passed Beth back over and smiled, "well then what are we going to do" she asked.

John smiled and nodded as he turned to me, "I was thinking of taking them to the Zoo or something else" he said.

Elijah smiled and looked down to Nik and smiled, "I think that we should take them to the aquarium" Elijah said and I noticed that Nik's face lit up at the mention of the aquarium.

I looked over to John and smiled, "we can put her in the pram that they used for Matthew" I explained and smiled as Nik snorted at her and she waved her hand making him fall over.

I heard more laughter and turned around to see that Kol was laughing and looked over to Nik on the floor, "looks like Beth has her adult powers in her toddler body, we need to know if they have their other sides as well" Kol said.

We all nodded and we walked over to the sofa and placed Beth down and watched as Nik walked over and climbed up and sat next to her smiling as she rubbed her eyes, I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, "I promise that you can sleep when you need, but we need to see if you still have your werewolf side and vampire side" I explained to her.

She nodded and I noticed that Rebekah walked back into the room with two items and passed them to me, I walked over to them and bent down holding out the vervain and wolf bane out to them and smiled at them, "quickly in case it really hurts you okay" I said to them.

They nodded and I watched as they held their hands out and touched it and I was amazed that it didn't hurt them, I turned to John and smiled, "there human, the vampire isn't there and the wolf side of them isn't activated" I said.

John smiled and I turned back to them and noticed that they both had the same look, "you two" I asked.

Beth looked over to Nik and he smiled as he turned back to me, "what happens if were stuck like this" he asked.

I looked over to Beth and picked her up placing her down on my lap and looked to Nik, "please listen to me, I promise that I will reverse this and I will do everything I can, I know that Matthew will help and when your awake you can help as well. I promise I will turn you back into the annoying adults you are" I said smiling at them.

They nodded and I looked back down, "okay then do you fancy going to the aquarium" I asked them.

They nodded and I smiled as Nik stood up on the sofa and kissed my cheek, "thank you for looking after us" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, we got up with Beth on my hip and I walked over to the pushchair that John had pushed in and I noticed that Sam, Dean and Matthew where stood in the doorway looking confused, "mum, who is that" Dean asked me.

I noticed that Dean was looking worried and annoyed as he couldn't put the scent to the right place, "where is Beth" Dean asked me.

I smiled and looked down, "Beth is here, Nik and Beth were turned into children" I explained.

Dean walked over to me and looked Beth up and down and smiled as she smiled at him and then Dean smiled back, "Beth sis, what happened" Dean asked.

She shrugged and I smiled, "were talk about it later, but now were going to the aquarium, would you all like to come with us" I asked.

They nodded and I watched as Matthew walked over and smiled as he noticed his father, "wow, we really do look alike" Matthew said and smiled as Nik walked over to him and patted his leg, "but there okay" he asked.

I nodded and they all smiled at us and we all walked out of the house and we were going to spend the time as a family for a day before we tried to sort this out.


	31. Chapter 31

Mary's POV

I looked down to my daughter and couldn't help the smile that came to my face it was a miracle that John and I was getting a second chance with our daughter and I was hoping that this would bring us even closer as I have a feeling that she is still hiding some things from us and that she is scared of what we would think of her.

I looked over to John and smiled as he was speaking to Elijah as they were trying to come up with a plan to keep Nik and Beth safe at all times as even though they are adults they have there toddler bodies which means that they could still get into some trouble, I chuckled and pushed the pram over to Rebekah who was holding on to Nik's hand, "Mary are you okay" Rebekah asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "John and Elijah are arguing over the protection for them and I can see that Sam, Dean and Matthew are getting frustrated" i explained.

she nodded and we stopped as she turned to the others and smiled, "okay so I have an idea and i think that we need to sit down and get the information around all of us and include Beth and Nik" Rebekah said.

I watched as we all nodded and we walked over to the cafe and sat down outside where we knew that people wouldn't be able to hear Beth and Nik, I bent down and unclipped Beth and placed her down on my lap and smiled as Nik was sat on Elijah's lap looking at us, "okay so when we are out and about i think that it would be best for us to pretend that Nik is also your child that way it isn't going to bring any unwanted attention to us, also I need you three to calm down because you getting frustrated and annoyed is going to bring attention to us" Elijah said to us and looking over to Sam, Dean and Matthew.

"of course, I am just worried about them as I am due brothers or sisters in a couple of months" Matthew said.

I smiled and took a hold of his hand, "I promise that we will get your parents back to normal for you Matthew" John said.

he nodded and I looked down to my daughter and noticed that she was frowning, "Beth baby what's wrong" I asked my daughter.

Beth looked to me and nodded, "sleepy" she said.

I smiled and nodded as I got up with her and placed her down in the pram and covered her with a blanket so she would stay warm and pulled the hood over her so the sun would stay out of her eyes, I pulled the pram over to me and walked back and forth so it would help her sleep.

Dean walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll walk around with her so she can sleep and you can speak to them without being distracted" Dean said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course take your brother and nephew with you as it will keep protection for beth" i said.

they nodded and I watched as they walked away and I turned back to the others and smiled, "okay so any ideas on turning them back in to adults and roughly how long because I have a feeling that they are going to be happy about being children for long and with the people trying to kill my daughter it wouldn't be long before someone figures out that they are them" i explained.

John looked over to Elijah and he nodded, "so we have been speaking about the safety of them while like they are like this, so we have come up with a plan of taking them away from mystic falls and taking them some place safe until we can get them back to normal" John explained.

Rebekah and Kol looked over and frowned, "were would we take them where no one would find them, because I tell you now that Beth and Nik have made some enemy's over the years" Kol said.

John smirked, "blue earth, we have a friend there who will keep them safe and is big enough for us all to be there together" i explained.

they nodded and I noticed that Finn was really quiet, looking over to him I noticed that Nik had crawled into us lap and had fallen to sleep, he looked over to me and smiled, "anything to keep them safe" he said and got up walking back and forth with Nik in his arms.

we nodded and all got up to get some food while the kids were asleep and I knew that John and Elijah would keep on planing a safe place for them.


	32. Chapter 32

I looked over to see that Dean, Sam and Matthew has walked back with a now wide awake Beth and she was giving her brothers a really good bitch face, smiling as John stood up and walked over to the pram and picked his daughter up and smiled at her, "I believe that we said that we could go and see some little fishes around here and maybe get something for you on the way out" John said to her.

she smiled and wriggled to get down, I watched as she walked over to Finn and smirked as she climbed on to his lap and patted Nik's face smiling as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "hi" he said.

Beth smiled and laid down on Finns other side and I smirked at him, "will you be alright" i asked him.

he smiled and nodded, "of course they aren't heavy" he said and I turned to the others, "shall we go and look around" i said.

they nodded and we got up and grabbed the pram as we walked around the aquarium with them as we wanted to have a nice day out. I watched as Finn placed them both down on the ground and took a hand each as we walked around looking at all the animals in the place.

we had been walking around for a couple of hours and I could see that the kids were getting bored as I was watching Beth play with her magic and I was worried over her long control of it, "Beth hunny we don't play with magic in the open" i said to her.

she looked up to me and frowned, "I no stupid" she said to me.

I smiled and walked over to her bending down so I was in front of her and took her hands, "I know your not princess but we are in public and I don't want to lose you to someone seeing it and deciding to take you from us" i explained to her.

she nodded and I noticed that she had walked over to her father and held her arms up and I knew that she was mad at me but the toddler body was making her act differently and I could see in her eyes that she was fighting with her emotions. deciding it was the end of the day I turned to John and smiled, "I think it is time to go home" i said last.

they all nodded and I turned the pram around and we walked back to car and put the kids in when I noticed that there was bags in the back and I turned to Elijah and he smirked, "Kol and Finn went back to the house and got everyone's stuff together as I think that it would be best to leave now because I do want to see anything happen to the kids, with Damon, his mother and our mother in mystic falls I thought it best to leave now" he explained to me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course, and thank you Elijah for putting them first even my daughter" i said to him.

he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "were all family and family looks after each other" he said to me.

I nodded and we got into the car and started our journey to blue earth to try and turn them back to adults but in the mean time have some family time together.


	33. Chapter 33

We decided that we would have the kids in the biggest car we had as we knew that Annie and Klaus would not be happy in a small car and well it had taken 20 minutes to get them both in the car seats.

Flashback

"Klaus you need to sit in one, if you don't and we get pulled over the CPS will be involved and we don't really want that do we" I tried to explain to him.

Klaus looked up to me and frowned, "I'm not a child" he growled at me.

I couldn't help the smile at came to my face as he was just to cute like this, "look I had the same conversation with my daughter and well I won, so this can be done the easy way or the hard way I don't mind" I explained.

Klaus smirked and I picked him up and put him in the car seat as he was kicking and screaming, "you either stop this right now or you and my hand are going to have a conversation young man. I understand you don't like this and I know that I am not your mother but at the moment you need to be looked after and I will be that person, one more tantrum and your be treated the age you look" I snapped at him.

He nodded with tears in his eyes and let me strap him in, I smiled as I finished and bent down kissing his head, "thank you baby" I said and closed the door as I got in the front with my husband.

Now

I looked back to them and smiled as Annie was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth which I knew I needed to get out, reaching down to the bag of supplies we got I pulled out a pink I love mummy dummy and put it in her mouth and smiled as she sucked as fell back to sleep, "Mary" a small voice said to me.

I turned to the other direction and smiled as klaus was looking at me, "I'm sorry i threw a tantrum at you and thank you for looking after us" he said to me.

I smiled and grabbed a juice box and some animal crackers and passed them to him. "Here you go buddy and that is fine, thank you for apologising to me" I said to him and watched as he went to eating the crackers.

I felt the car start to slow down and turned to my husband, "were nearly here, I will go and speak to Jim you know what he's like as he doesn't like strangers at his door" John said to me.

I nodded and watched as John turned into a small house and got out of the car. Pulling out my phone I dialled my youngest son, "mum" Sam said to me.

"Hey Sammy, Annie is asleep and klaus is eating. Let them all know for me" I said and put the phone down.


	34. Chapter 34

I watched as John walked back over to me and the kids and opened the back door to the car and watched as he un-clipped Annie from the car seat and smiled at me, I smiled back and got out of the passengers side and grabbed Klaus, I placed him down to the floor and smiled as he took my hand and noticed that someone was staring at us, "who is he Mary" klaus asked me.

I smiled as I looked down, "this is a friend of John's and I, he is going to provide a safe place for us to stay and find a way to turn you and Annie back" I explained.

Klaus nodded and I noticed that he looked worried, "your brothers and sister are on the way, I spoke to Sam as I am sure that you are aware and I know that they aren't far behind" I explained to him.

Klaus smiled and we walked over to Jim and I smiled, "Hey Jim" I said to him.

Jim smiled and walked over to John and tickled my daughter who did not look pleased, I laughed and noticed that he walked over to me and bent down, "Good afternoon, my name is Jim and this is my house" Jim said to Klaus.

Klaus smiled and nodded, "Niklaus, but people call me Klaus" he said to Jim.

Jim smiled and stood to a side where we walked into the main room and I noticed that Jim was cooking, "looks like we can have some food soon, do you want to go and play with Annie" I asked him.

Klaus scowled at me and I smirked, "go on, I will call you when dinner is done" I said and patted his bum as he walked away.

I shook my head and sat down as Jim walked over to me, "what happened, because I can see that Klaus is an adult in a child's body, I believe that it is the same for Annie" he asked me.

I nodded and turned to him, "I cannot reverse this, I don't have the magic like Annie or the other witch that changed them into this" I said sighing.

Jim looked at me and smiled, "Mary you have magic in you and can do this, I think that you need to practice some more" Jim said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you" I said and got up.

I walked into the living room and walked over to my daughter and son in law and smiled, "Hey you two" I said looking at them.

Annie was chewing on a block and Klaus was playing with the Lego, "Mary can I have a drink please" he asked.

I smiled and noticed that John had passed Klaus a child-proof cup and smiled, "it wont spill if you knock it over bud" John said to him.

Klaus frowned and I knew that he was finding this hard being in the body of a child, "does Annie keep her grimoire as I want to see if I can work on reversing this" I said to him.

Klaus smiled and walked over to Annie and grabbed her hand, I watched as he waved her hand and I saw a large brown book, "thank you" I said and turned to my daughter, "I promise that I will give it back" I said to her.

she nodded and crawled over to Klaus and smiled, "Nik" she said and cuddled down in his lap and closed her eyes.

I smiled and turned to John, "I am going to work on getting this reversed, as I have a feeling that a tantrum is coming and with two children that have witch and werewolf in them it isn't going to go well" I said.

John smiled and kissed my head, "I am sure that I can deal with them" he said to me.

I laughed as I walked out of the room and went to the bedroom to try and look for a way to reverse this. I looked down to the book and smiled as it looked like she had wrote this, I opened the book and noticed that it was from Niklaus, I smiled as for the first time I realised that he really did love my daughter for who she was not just her power. I flipped through the pages as I was sure that this book would have something that could turn them back.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam's POV

I looked back to the others and noticed that they were all quite, I turned to Matthew and smiled, "Matt you okay" I asked him.

Matthew smiled and nodded, "yeah its just weird that my mother and father are children and well I have lost everything again" Matthew said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "Matthew listen to me buddy, you haven't lost your parents they are in there but at the moment they need the protecting. that doesn't mean that we wont protect you because you are family as well to us, I understand that you have your aunts and uncles on your fathers side and then there Damon, but you also have Dean and I and our parents who will love you so much. please give us a chance buddy" I said to him.

Matthew smiled and nodded, "okay then, thanks" he said to me and went to using his magic to make things float.

I laughed and turned to Dean and noticed that he was pulling into the car park, "let me do the talking" I said to the others.

they all nodded and I walked over to Jim and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and then did the same to Dean, "Jim, I would like you to meet, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Rebekah and then this is Matthew, he is the eldest son of Annie and Klaus" I explained.

Jim looked confused and Matthew laughed, "its a long story that I am sure they will want to tell you" Matthew said and looked to me, "I'm going to find my parents" he said shaking his head.

I laughed and turned to Jim, "so have you meet them yet" I asked.

Jim smiled and nodded, "yeah she is very quite but Klaus does question us all" Jim said.

Elijah smirked and walked over, "well I did raise us all with manners, so please would you invite us into the house please" Elijah said.

Jim smiled, "of course, and it is nice to see young adults with manners, please come into the house, dinner will be ready soon" Jim said and turned around as he walked back into the house.

I smiled as Kol walked over to me and smiled, "so where are my brother and sister" Kol asked.

I shrugged, "no idea, I believe that they should be with my mother and father, try the living room" I explained and walked into the church as Dean wondered in there.

"De" I asked.

Dean turned to me and smiled, "sorry I just realised that well we missed so much of her life and she has them, I'm just worried that she isn't going to need us anymore" Dean said.

I smiled as this was a rare sight, Dean was not the type to show his feeling. I walked over to him and smiled as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "she loves us Dean and you know that, I am sure that once she comes back to her normal age she will tell you this herself" I explained to my brother.

Dean smirked and patted my head, "thanks little brother" Dean said and I watched as he walked out of the church, I sat back and decided that I would try and think of some plans to help get them back to normal.

Dean's POV

I walked out of the church and smiled, I normally wasn't the type of person to talk about my feelings and I was sure that Sam was happy that I opened up. I walked into the house and noticed that Elijah and the rest were sat down in a circle with Klaus asleep on Finn's lap, I smiled as I noticed that he was looking at me, "where is your mother, I haven't seen her" Finn asked me.

I nodded and turned around, I noticed that I could hear the creaking upstairs and turned to Finn, "upstairs by the sound of it, I believe she might be looking through something" I said to them.

Kol looked to me and smiled, "I am sure that they will get them back to normal and then I can get to see the monthly fight between them. I will admit I do miss them screaming at each other" Rebekah said.

I looked confused and she turned to me, "that fight that you heard was only small, trust me they can go for it with each other" Rebekah said.

I laughed and sat down, "she must take after our mother, when her and dad fight normally she has to take a walk because she threatens to kill him" I explained.

Finn snorted and turned to me, "I believe Annie uses her magic on Nik which makes him mad, he bites her and she uses more magic then it goes in circles for a while until one of them gives which is normally Nik because he doesn't like to upset her" Finn said.

I smiled and turned to Elijah, "I take it Matthew is like his mother" I asked.

Elijah smirked, "thank god no, he has his fathers temper which is a good thing, I think if there was two people with that temper our house wouldn't be standing" Elijah said smiling.

I nodded and noticed that dad walked in with Annie who was asleep in his arms and he was grinning, "your mother has pictures" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "she is going to kill you dad, you know she doesn't like pictures" I said.

dad just smirked and turned to me, "well Jim told me to say that dinner is nearly done, would you like to eat in here or with us" dad asked.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and smiled when they walked in and Kol was next to me, "we can be social, believe it or not but it is Nik and Annie that isn't the social ones" Kol said to me.

I snorted and turned to him, "come on they have to be social, mum and dad said that they were quite social in the diner that they met them at" I explained.

dad snorted and turned to me, "yeah she wasn't, I believe that if Matty here didn't drop his toy Mary wouldn't have gone over to her" dad explained.

I nodded and noticed that Klaus was awake and I looked down to him, "why do people call you different things, your brothers and sister call you Nik and then the rest of us call you Klaus" I asked.

he looked to me and smiled, "you started to call me Klaus, you can call me Nik as were family" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you Nik" I said and went to eat the rest of my dinner when my mother ran into the room, "I have found the reversal" she said.


	36. Chapter 36

i had been reading the whole of my daughter grimoure for ages and was starting to lose faith that i wouldnt be able to turn my daughter and son in law back to normal, i looked down to the book and decided that i would at least finish it to see if there was anything in there when i noticed one thing there at the back of the book, it was the one spell that i had been looking for, grabbing the book i ran downstairs into the kitchen where i could hear my family and smirked as everyone looked at me, "ive found it, the reversal" i panted.

Kol got up and walked over to me and smiled, "may i" he asked.

i nodded and passed him over the book and watched as he looked down and smriked, "shes right, this will change them back" Kol said.

i looked down to the book and smiled, "doesnt need a lot of things either, we need a small bowl so i can get some blood from them and then some sage, the rest is just a chant which needs to be done just as the moon is rising" i explained.

jim walked over to me and smiled, "thats fine, i have all that hear so we can do this tonight if you wish" Jim said to me.

i smiled and nodded but i looked over to my daughter and smiled sadly, "you dont have to do this, i dont mind" a voice said to me.

i looked down to the voice and noticed that it was Nik and he looked upset, i bent down and took a hold of his hands and smiled, "as much as i would love to see Annie raised again by her father and i, i cannot do that to you because you are also my family and i know that even though she doesnt speak much i know that she misses you and everyone, so i am going to reverse this and we can them move on" i said to him.

Nik smiled and reached up and kissed my cheek, "thanks for being the mother that she never had including mine, i know that i would love you to be my mum" he said shyly.

i noticed that he said it so quickly that Jim, Dean, Sam and John wouldnt have been able to hear it, i smiled at him and gave him a cuddle, "thank you buddy" i said and watched as he walked back over to his brother and hid behind his legs.

"Aww your so cute" Matthew said.

Nik looked to him and smirked, "i may be in a 4 or 5 year old body" nik said looking down to himself, "but i can still ground you little man" Nik said trying to sound scary.

Matthew looked down and picked him up and smirked, "cute" he said and kissed his cheek before putting him and ruffling his hair.

before people could say anything we heard a set of giggles and turned to see that Annie was in giggles over it, i chuckled and noticed that Jim walked in with a bowl and the sage that was needed and turned to me, "i think that i have all you asked for, what does the bowl need to be used for again" jim asked me.

i smiled and took the bowl, i walked over to Finn and smiled, "i need some of Nik's blood" i said as i passed him the bowl.

Finn laughed and turned to Nik, "we dont bite that hard" Finn said as he bent down and held his hand out for Nik's hand, i watched as Nik placed his hand in his brothers and Finn quickly made a cut and let the blood pour in, Finn passed me the bowl and smiled, "i promise that you can ask us for anything and we wont bite" Fin said to me.

i smiled and walked over to my daughter and placed a small cut on her hand and quickly poured it in to the bowl, i quickly healed her hand and turned to Finn, "has it healed, i can if needed" i explained.

Finn shook his head, "nah, it will heal in a bit" Finn said to me.

i nodded and walked over to the center of the room and nodded to John, John placed Annie down in the center and Nik walked over to her and smiled as he wrapped himself around her, i placed the sage into the bowl and set it on fire and went to chanting the latin from the book, i saw a bright white light come from Annie and Nik and smiled as there was now two fully grown Annie and Nik in the clothes that they were wearing.

"What in the hell am i wearing" Nik said looking down.

i heard a snort and noticed that it was Matthew, "still cute" Matt said.

i watched as a sly smile came to Nik's face and he turned to his son, "we have a little conversation to have little man and you arent going to like where this is going" Nik said.

Matt nodded and Annie smiled, "it nice to meet you, im Annie and that is my husband Nik" Annie said walking over to Jim.


	37. Chapter 37

I noticed that I was being stared at and turned to see Dean looking at me, i frowned and walked over to him and smiled, "Dean what's wrong" i asked him.

Dean looked over and shook his head, "nothing, just thinking is all" he said to me.

i looked at him and noticed that he does what Damon does when he doesn't want to speak to me, i smiled and pulled him down to the sofa and smiled, "so then, worried about me leaving or mum and dad nothing having a little me around anymore" i said.

He looked at me and looked confused, i laughed and looked to him, "you're not a closed as you think, plus i have a little brother who does this as well" i said to him.

He looked to me and shook his head, "see that's the thing, you have a family, you have a brother and a husband, you have kids and another two on the way. You don't us" Dean said.

I looked at him and laughed, "i was wondering when you would drop the i accept everything and open up to me. Dean i can admit that we aren't close for a family but that's because i grew up somewhere else, but that doesn't mean i don't need you. Dean if you take a close look, i have a mother that doesn't care for me and would rather try to kill me, i have a brother that turned out to by my son because my mother didn't want to accept what i wanted, i have another brother who up till now decided that he wanted me dead because i married the monster he didn't like. my so called father tried to kill me after he kill my brothers which i am still pissed about, and as for my mother in law well i am just happy to rip her heart out. Dean you lot are different you are like Niks brothers and sister, before i found out about you i didn't have a lot apart from them and now i have two brothers that would kill to look after me and parents that would do the same, not to mention that Matthew and my twins will have two awesome uncles that i am sure will be able to teach them things that will drive Nik and i up the wall" i said to him.

Dean looked to me and smiled, "you really want us around" Dean said.

I smiled and noticed that Nik walked into the room with a smile on his face, i rolled my eyes and turned to him, and "please tell me you didn't scare our son" I asked.

Nik smirked and i looked to him, "you broke him and we will be having a little one sided conversation" i said to him.

Jim looked to me and frowned, "how do you have a son that is the same age as you, i thought that you would have been around Mary and Johns age" Jim said to me.

i looked to him and snorted, "no, when i was taken to the past as hunters were after me, mum and dad put me in the 1800's where i was taken in by Giuseppe and his wife Lillian because they couldn't have children, after 3 years my little brother Damon was born and well we were best friends, well long story short, i met Nik and well i shouldn't need to tell you what happens to make a baby" i explained.

Jim nodded and i noticed that he had the same look on his face, "i take after my mother and have magic, kept myself alive" i part lied.

"So you aren't a werewolf like John" he asked me.

I looked over to him and smirked, "yeah, third Werewolf, third Witch and third vampire, first Tribrid in the world" i said with my English accent coming out.

He looked to me and then to the others, "vampires, not the original vampires are you" he asked.

We all nodded and he looked worried, "any one off you knows the name Gordon Walker" Jim asked.

I looked to him and frowned, "that sounds like someone Nik and i passed when we were younger, but why" i asked.

Jim laughed, "You killed his parents" he asked me.

I shook my head and looked over Nik, "i told you to leave them alone, they had hunter weapons around Niklaus" i snapped.

He looked over and laughed, "for once i didn't kill them, i listened to you" he said to me.

"Gordon said that a vampire killed his parents" i asked.

Jim nodded and i turned to Nik who just smirked, "if you run into him you can probe for information" Nik said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him, "thanks love" I said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, "I've missed this and my twins" he mumbled.

I chuckled and turned to my parents and smiled, "thank you for looking after us, it must have been a good time for you" I said.

Mum walked over to me and smiled, "it was the best time I got with you because I didn't get to see you grow up, it was nice to see some of your childhood, but I did miss you" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I hope you don't mind Jim, but I am tired and need to sleep, I am going to check on my son and go to sleep" I said to him.

Jim smiled and walked over to me, "you are more than welcome, but please try not to wake him, he has been worried about the both of you" Jim said to me.

I nodded and Nik and I walked up the stairs and I stopped at the room he was in and smiled, he was curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth, I walked over to him and pulled the covers over him and pulled his thumb out smiling as he whined at me, "shh buddy" Nik whispered.

I kissed his head and walked back out of the room, "night mama, and night dada" Matthew said to us.

We smiled and walked out of the room and into the room that Jim said were for Nik and I, I smiled as he pulled me down on to the bed and pulled me into his arms, and "I love you Annie" Nik said to me.

I kissed him and closed my eyes falling to sleep for the first time in a couple of hours.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up and was really hot, I looked over to my side and noticed that Matthew had crawled into bed with us and was red. Frowning I placed my hand on his head and shook my head, he was hot and I couldn't understand how, vampires didn't get sick, "Mattie" I said.

Matthew looked up and I noticed that he wasn't well at all, he had rosy cheeks and he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all, "I don't feel good" he said to me.

I ran my hand through his hair and noticed that Nik was awake and looked over, "is he alright" Nik asked.

I shook my head watched as Nik turned Matt over and frowned, "you shouldn't be getting ill buddy, your immune system isn't working for you to get ill" Nik said.

I looked to him and waved my hand over him, he sat up and I grabbed the bin in time for him to puke, "what the hell, Nik he isn't human" I said to him.

Nik nodded and I opened my arms for Matt to burrow into, "I might have to speak to Damon, I cannot remember him getting ill lately, and maybe Damon would be able to tell me if he had" I said.

Nik nodded and turned to me, "I'll go and speak to your mother, she might know what happened, also my family might have some ideas" Nik said to me.

I nodded and watched as he turned to Matt and kissed his head, "stay with your mother" he said to him.

Matt nodded and I pulled myself up and smiled as Matt moaned at me, "hey come on, I'm only sitting up baby" I said and smiled as he nuzzled back down in my side.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Damon's number; "Annie" Damon said to me.

I smiled into the phone, "yeah little brother, look I'm calling because of Matthew" I explained.

"He isn't hear, I can go look for him if you wish" Damon said to me.

I laughed, "No Damon he is with me, but he is ill and I cannot for the life of me think why, he isn't human Day" I said.

I heard Damon sigh down the phone, "it is something that happens, but I cannot think why. Last time we was with Elena and well she didn't let me know and he got worst. I think that it might have something to do with the asthma he had as a child" Damon said to me.

I frowned and looked down to my son, "I don't remember him having asthma" I said.

Damon laughed, "Annie, now offence but you didn't really pay much attention to him when you believe he was Stefan. Before you yell down the phone at me, just grab some inhalers and he will need to be in bed for a couple of days" Damon said to me.

I sighed as I looked to my son, "I really did ruin him didn't I" I said to Damon.

"Annie no you didn't, where is he now" Damon asked me.

I smiled, "cuddled down into me" I said.

Damon laughed, "If you remember when he was ill as a child, he would never go to our mother or father, where would he go" Damon asked me.

I smiled, "to me, deep down he always knew" I asked.

"Yeah I think he did, plus I might have told him when I was drunk one night, as I felt guilty" Damon said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "idiot" I said to him.

Damon snorted, "I miss you sis, please tell me that you are going to come home soon" he said to me.

I smiled, "soon little brother" I said and put the phone down.

I smiled as I looked down to my son and ran my hands through his hair, I gently pulled myself from his grip and pulled the covers over him and smiled as he wiggled down, I walked down stairs and noticed that Elijah and Dean were looking through books and I leant against the door frame, "it's a childhood illness that hasn't left him" I explained making them look to me.

Dean looked to me and smiled, "what do you mean" he asked me.

I smiled, "when Matthew was a child he was always sick, he had really bad problems breathing, it is only now that we are aware that it is asthma. I forgot that he was always sick as a child" I explained.

Jim looked shocked, "how can you forgot that you child has been ill" he snapped at me.

I noticed that everyone had looked at him and sighed, I growled and turned to him, "because I am a bad mother to my son, I didn't like him growing up because of my adoptive mother. I didn't know that Matthew was my son, I believed him to be my brother until now. Next time watch your mouth" I snapped.

He stood up and I watched as my father pushed him back down, "I wouldn't you won't win, there is a reason that she is married to Klaus Michelson, and it isn't because she is the nice one" dad explained.

Jim nodded and turned to me, "I didn't mean to upset you, but there are something's that I am not going to agree with you on" he said to me.

I nodded and watched as Nik walked over to me and smiled, "anything I need for him then, not sure what to do with asthma" Nik said to me.

I smiled and turned to him, "he needs some inhalers and will need to be in bed as it has taken it out of his body, I believe that he might have had a panic attack in the night which is why he came to our bed" I explained.

Nik nodded and I knew that look because that was the look I had as well, "right then, I will be back in an hour, I'll pick up some lunch as well" Nik said.

I nodded and walked over to the table and sat down frowning as my bump now hit the table, "how long where nik and I kids" I asked.

Mum looked up and smiled, "couple of weeks, no more than 2" she said.

I nodded and looked up, "seems like the twins keep growing" I said.

She smiled, "I will make an appointment for you and Nik if you would like me to" mum said.

I smiled and nodded, "that will be nice, thanks mum" I said to her.

She beamed at me and I chuckled, "you don't need to try mum, you are family and you know that" I said to her.

She nodded and I heard movement and turned to see Matthew stood by the door and his hair was sticking up all over the place, I smiled as at this moment he really did look like his father which made me frown, "why didn't I ever see that he is the spitting image of Nik" I asked.

Dean looked over and smirked, "you never saw that" Dean asked.

I shook my head and watched as Matthew came and sat down next to me and cuddled down, "where's dad" he asked me.

I smiled, "your father has gone to get you some inhalers and some food as well" I explained.

He nodded and I looked to him, "you okay, I should make you go back to bed" I explained.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes, "right then, you can go and sit on the sofa" I said to him.

He looked up and I smirked, "me or your uncle Finn can put on something with Dinosaurs" I smirked.

He looked up and smiled, "come on Mattie, let's leave your mother to herself" Finn said.

I turned to him and passed him a blanket, "he needs to be warm, I don't want this getting worst, plus didn't you pretend to be a dinosaur with him" I asked.

Finn mumbled about bossy sisters and I laughed, "Go on baby" I said and kissed his head.

Jim looked worried and I rolled my eyes, "Matthew is a child, he was a child to match is age but his grandmother is a cruel bitch" I snapped.

Jim turned to Mary and she laughed, "Not me, there mother" Mary said pointing to Rebekah.

Jim looked confused and Rebekah laughed, "Annie isn't speaking to you because of your attitude but she will get over it, and my mother is a cow she doesn't like Niklaus or Annie because of something Annie found out. So now our mother has made it her mission to make their lives horrible" Rebekah explained.

Jim nodded and I noticed that he turned his attention to Matthew and I couldn't help but smile, Matthew was curled up with his head on his uncles lap watching the TV, I walked over to Finn and put my hand on his shoulder, "are you okay with him, I need to take a shower before Nik comes back" I explained.

Finn smiled and nodded, "Mattie is fine with us sister, go on" Finn said to me.

I smiled and walked out of the room and upstairs to where I noticed that Jim was waiting for me in my room, "we need to talk" he said to me.

I smirked and decided not to tell him that my family would be able to hear him, "go on" I said leaning against the door frame.

Jim frowned and me and stood up, "why are you bothering John and Mary, they don't need to be hurt anymore" Jim said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "you think that I am with them because I want to hurt their feelings, Jesus I am here because I found out that I was adopted and wanted to get to know my parents, it was a relief when I found out that they were still alive" I snapped.

He looked confused and I didn't want to tell my story to him, "I don't need to speak to you about this and to be honest out of all their friends, I don't like you. How dare you tell me that I don't need to be around them? I need them just as much as they want me" I growled at him.

He laughed, "I know all about you Anna Beth Michelson or should I say Salvatore" he snapped.

I looked confused and he continued, "when they came with Sam and Dean I did a little digging and well to be honest you have been around a long time, and your husband a lot longer, the further I go back the more I see that I was right, your monsters" he snapped.

I growled and felt the magic around me react and he looked scared of me, "remembers this Jim, I may be the daughter of John and Mary but I have been around a long time and you need to back the fuck off. Otherwise you and I are going to get in a fight and I will win love. I am the cruel one of the marriage so next time you open your mouth little boy I will rip your tongue out" I snarled.

He back up and I laughed, "you don't scare me" I growled.

"Annie" a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that it was Sam and he looked worried, "I'm fine, just letting people know that I do not like to be pushed around" I said.

Sam turned to Jim and shook his head, "why do you do this, Jim she is family and you need to get over this" Sam snapped and turned to me, "I think that we need to leave, is Matthew alright to be moved" Sam asked me.

I smiled as he was worried for his nephew, "Mattie will be fine, I am sure that at this moment they are packing up because this was heard, thing that Jim here forgot is that were vampires and can hear what is happening" I snapped.

Jim backed up and I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room anymore, "I would be careful how you speak to my wife" Nik growled.

I smirked as Nik walked over to me and placed his arms around my waist, "Mattie is in the car with Elijah and Kol because he was getting upset, I have spoken with your parents and well they want to deal with Jim so they are going to meet us back in Mystic Falls. Sam you and Dean are welcome to come with us or wait with your parents" Nik said.

Sam looked to me and smiled, "were meet you there sis" Sam said.

I nodded and we walked out of the room and down stairs where I noticed that my mother was holding back our father who was in wolf form with magic, "are you sure you don't want me to stay" I asked.

Mum smiled, "nah I'll be alright, but there is something I would like to speak to you about once we get to Mystic Falls" she said.

I nodded and I could help the snort of laughter to come from me as Jim was back in the corner as dad was growling, "try not to eat him, you don't know where he has been" I said walking out of the house.

Nik and I got into the car and noticed that Matthew was once again asleep and Rebekah smiled at me, "so then, this was fun" she said.

I laughed at her and we started the car to go back to our home...


	39. Chapter 39

I opened my door and smiled as it was nice to be back home, I turned to the others and noticed that there were grinning, "What" I asked.

Bekah turned to me and smiled, "go and see Damon, were sort Mattie out" Bekah said to me.

I nodded and noticed that he was holding his arms out to Nik and I smiled sadly, "Mattie, do you want to be a child hunny" I asked him.

Matthew looked up to me and smiled but I could see that he was hurting inside, "hunny we told you that you can and we wouldn't care, do you want to be a child baby" I asked.

Matt nodded and I waved my hand and muttered some Latin, I watched as he turned into a 1 and half year old child, I smiled as he looked to me and I laughed, "I can't do anything about the mind yet, our grandma has my book, so at the moment you're going to have to act this age. But there again I don't think that will be difficult for you. Now do you want to stay with daddy or come with mummy to see Uncle Damon" I asked.

Matthew held his arms out to me and I smiled as I walked over to him and took him from his dad, "no Nik you're not coming with us, you rile Damon up" I explained.

Nik pouted and I kissed his cheek, "don't worry we won't be long, plus it will give you some time with your Siblems, Nik speak to them" I said to him.

Nik nodded and I turned to Matt and smiled, "come on little man, I believe that we have a uncle to go and annoy" I said to him and walked out of the mansion and to the boarding house.

I got closer and could hear Damon and Elena fighting, "I don't want her or that thing she calls a son here, it has been nice without them around. Jesus Damon she turned me into a vampire" Elena whined.

I looked down to Matthew and smiled, "go on, I know that you are itching to have some fun" I said and placed my son on the floor and watched as he ran into the house shouting for his uncle Damon.

I laughed as I walked into the house and noticed that Bonnie, Caroline, Matthew, Tyler, Alaric were all looking down to the little boy in Damon's arms, "hey there sis" Damon said walking over to me and kissing my cheek.

I smiled and noticed that Mattie was happy with his uncle, "so then, what do I owe the pleasure of my sister and nephew" Damon asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "we missed you and decided that it would be nice for a family day out, so dump the idiots and come out with us, you can bring Alaric" I said to him.

Damon snorted and turned to Alaric and smiled, "you want to come, I know that my sister doesn't hate you" Damon said.

Alaric smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "sounds nice, where are we going to go, I am sure that this little one is going to want to play" Alaric said playing with Mattie's hair.

Mattie looked at me and I smiled, "well we can always go to the grill I am sure that there are people who are going to be a pain there" I explained.

Damon smiled and nodded, "will Nik be joining us" Damon asked me.

I snapped my head over to him and he laughed at me, "we decided that we would get along because of what happened, Annie I nearly lost you because I couldn't look past my pettiness and I promised that I would be a better brother to you and uncle to Mattie and the twins" Damon said to me.

"She turned me into a vampire" Elena and Bonnie screamed.

I turned to them and laughed, "Bonnie you deserved it, you were being a bitch to me and would look past the fact that Nik and I are married, and as for Elena well my temper got the better of me on that one" I said.

Caroline looked to me and snorted, "Your temper" she said to me.

I smirked and nodded, "she was pushing buttons and well I snapped, so Elena I am sorry that I turned you into a vampire" I said to her not meaning a word I said.

She looked to me and snorted, "Not going to take that, I don't like you and the sooner you are gone the sooner I can get your brother back to me" Elena said.

I turned to Damon and looked to him, "if I remember correctly didn't you say that you didn't like her like that, so what is she still doing around here" I asked.

Damon smiled, "she needs someone to show her the ropes" Damon said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Caroline and smiled, "Kol's at the house" I said to her.

She smiled and turned to me, "thanks" she said and walked out of the house with people looking at her.

Matthew and Tyler looked over and I smirked, "what" I said.

Matthew turned to Mattie and looked worried, "don't worry he won't bite in this form, his wolf form he might" I said smiling.

Matthew looked over to me and shook his head, "I believe that he is yours and Klaus child as he lost his temper and looked like his father" Matthew said to me.

I smirked, "you took his mother from him and made his father go insane nearly to look for me, and Matthew was reacting to this. I didn't want that to happen because he is only a little boy" I said.

Bonnie snorted and turned to me, "he is a fully grown adult playing child because he believes the lies" bonnie snapped.

I looked to her and growled, "You are not in the line to yell at me, remember that I may have realised you from your bond to me but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you. Remember who made you little girl. Next time you piss me off I think I will make you remember that, maybe I can make a play mate for Matthew" I threatened her.

She looked to me and shook her head, "you wouldn't" she said to me.

"Try me" I said to her.

Damon stood in front of me and smiled, "before you go and make everyone hate you, please can we go because Mattie is falling to sleep and I think that he needs food before this" Damon said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the boarding house, I turned to Damon and smiled, "and no to your early question, Nik needs to speak to his brothers and sister because he needs to explain a few things and then I believe that we have some things to do in new Orleans as well" I explained.

Damon looked over to me and smiled, "so you're being leaving again" he said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, "not for long little brother, so you don't need to worry. Plus I want my twins to be born here as we all were" I said to him.

Damon laughed and turned to me, "sounds like a good idea, also if you wanted to Ric's girl will be around for the birth of the twins" Damon said.

Ric looked to me and smiled, when I looked to him I noticed that he was smiling and he had a light about him, "so when is she due and do you know what it is" I asked.

Ric looked over to me and I laughed, "it's not hard, you have the same light that Nik has whenever he is thinking about the twins. Are you looking forward to being a dad" I asked.

Ric looked to me and nodded, "yeah we are but she is worried because of her family" Ric said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, "what do you mean" I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, "could we speak to you about this later, I need to speak to your brother in law Kol if possible as well" Ric said.

I nodded, "sure let me know and I bring you over" I said.

He nodded and we walked into the grill, I noticed that Mattie was now asleep and I smiled, "well look at that, you have the touch of getting my son to sleep" a voice said.

I turned to see Nik and he smiled at Mattie and kissed me, "your brother text me, saying that he was going to the grill with you and wanted to know if I wanted to come" Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "did you speak to your brothers and sister" I asked.

Nik smiled, "yeah and we are a lot better now, so then are we eating or drinking" Nik asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Come on, Mattie needs food and I am sure for the whole meal we are going to be stared at" I said looking to see that Elena was there with Matthew, Tyler and Bonnie.

Nik chuckled and walked over to Damon and smiled, "come and have a chat with me Damon, I want to make sure that you don't make my wife upset again" Nik said to him.

I groaned and turned to Ric seeing that he was chuckling, "I am the same, plus I believe that my girl's parents and Siblems are trouble as well" Ric said to me.

I smiled and sat down with him across from me, "so then do many people know" I asked.

Ric smiled and shook his head, "no not a lot of people, I know that Elena does because she works with her in the hospital" Ric said to me.

I smiled and looked over to see that Mattie was now awake and in his father's arms, "looks like that was a short nap" Ric said.

I nodded, "he slept in the car for the entire ride, so I didn't think he would sleep for long" I explained.

Ric smiled and made room for the others as they got back, "Annie your parents are on the way, your father needed to change before coming back" Nik said.

I laughed and noticed that I was getting odd looks, "so do you think that they will give me another chance as I would like to get to know them" Damon said to me.

"If you don't hurt our sister again, I don't see why not" Sam said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Sammy" I said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Please don't start with that Sammy crap, it took our parents and Dean ages to stop calling me that" Sam said to me.

I smirked and turned to him, "older sister, so I have the right to call you Sammy, as I am the only person who calls called Damon Day" I said smiling.

Sam shook his head and turned to Damon, "don't break her again, otherwise you and I will go around a few rounds" Sam growled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "where are mum, dad and dean" asked.

Sam smiled, "at the mansion, Dad is still pissed and can't control the phasing" Sam explained.

I nodded and smiled as Nik moved a chair over and smiled, "come and join us, you can get to know the annoying Salvatore" Nik said grinning.

I laughed and turned to Damon, "were not annoying are we brother" I asked.

Damon laughed and shook his head, "were normal people" Damon said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Damon we haven't been normal for a long time and never will be, plus if I remember wasn't it you who used to get into a much trouble as me" I asked.

Damon grinned and turned to Sam, "well I am sorry that you got to see the petty side to me, you see Annie and I are so much alike that normally our fights go on for ages, I believe our last fight we didn't speak for a year from when we were human" Damon said to him.

Sam looked to me and I smiled, "I can hold a grudge" I explained.

Sam laughed and nodded, "so can Dean, longest we have gone without speaking is couple of months, in the end it is either mum or dad that gets us speaking again" Sam explained.

I nodded and noticed that Ric was quiet, "sorry Ric this is my younger brother Sam Winchester, Sammy this is Alaric Saltzman, good family friend" I explained.

Sam smiled and held his hand out, "nice to meet you" Sam said.

Ric smiled and nodded "likewise" Ric said.

We all ate our food as Nik was trying to get Matthew to eat some as he hadn't ate a lot, Sam was speaking to Ric and Damon was grinning at me, "Damon your staring again" I said.

Damon smiled and grabbed my hand, "I really am sorry about what I did to you, I hope that we can get past this" Damon said.

I looked to him and smiled, "you hurt me again Damon and the year of us not speaking will be a breeze for us because I promise you that I will never speak to you again" I said.

Damon nodded and looked over to me, "so then are you staying for the founder's ball, we are a founding family" Damon said to me.

I groaned and turned to him, "can you be the girl, I hate dancing" I said.

Sam looked to us and I smiled, "this town was founded my 5 founding families, Salvatore's, Lockwood's, Gilbert's, Forbes's and the Fell's" I explained.

Sam nodded and I smiled, "every year the town does a presentation to this and the girls from the founding families have to support and enter it, does my head in every year" I explained.

Sam smiled, "this could be fun, we might get to see some sides of you we never would have" Sam said to me.

I groaned and he laughed, "Come on please" Sam said.

I nodded and turned to Damon, "looks like we're doing this together little brother" I said to Damon.

Damon nodded and I noticed that Carol was around, I got up and waved my hand over my body and smiled as my pregnancy was hidden still, I knew that she knew about it but I didn't want people to take advantage because it really annoyed me, I walked over to her and smile, "hey Carol, could I asked you something please" I asked.

Carol smiled and nodded, "of course" she said to me.

"when are you doing the float and things for the founders day presentation" I asked.

She smiled and looked over to me, "I forgot you're a founding family, well then Annie you will need to enter into the dance for the compertition and then you will be in the parade as well. Also just so your aware this is in 6 months and the theme is 1800's" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you Carol" I said to her and turned my attention back to the others and smiled, "looks like you get to see me in the 1800's again, Nik you are being my partner for dancing" I said to him.

Sam smiled and looked to me, "and the twins" Sam asked.

I smiled, "would have been born by then, it is in 6 months' time" I explained.

Sam grinned and he turned to Damon, "finally something we get to see from your past" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down to eat.


	40. Chapter 40

Nik and I had to leave the Grill as Mattie was asleep again and I needed to get him into a bed plus I knew that Sam only stayed so he could speak to Damon as I knew that he didn't trust him, I wasn't worried as I knew that Sam would be able to protect himself from Damon if needed and if Damon was to attack Sam I knew that Damon would be killed straight away which would be by me, that was the thing when it came to Damon and I we would be the only ones to kill each other otherwise we would become protective over one another which I was worried about because of my family, I didn't want to hurt them because of this, I noticed that I was now being stared at and smiled as I turned to Nik, "Sorry what" I said to him.

"Beth hunny are you okay, I have been talking to you for the past 10 minutes" Nik said to me.

I turned to him and smiled, "just worried that Damon is going to do something stupid and then they are going to try and kill him, which I will end up saving him because the only person who is going to kill Damon is me, I don't want my parents or brothers to look at me differently because of this" I explained.

Nik smiled, "hunny I don't think that Damon will do anything stupid and plus they will understand he is your brother and they wouldn't hold that over you hunny" Nik said.

I smiled and we turned into the mansion where I could hear Dean shouting at someone, I passed our son over to Nik and walked into the room to see that Elena was here shouting at Caroline, "hes the enemy" she screamed.

I sped over to Caroline and noticed that she had a bite mark in her neck, "Elena did you bite Caroline" I asked.

She looked smug and turned to me, "if I turn her she will be loyal to me" Elena said.

I noticed that our mother was holding Dean back and I turned to him, "what the hell happened, I have been gone for a couple of hours" I asked.

"Well you should" Elena started and I turned to her, "be quite" I snarled and smirked as she shut up.

"Dean" I asked.

Dean looked to me and smiled, "we hadn't been here long and Finn said that he could help dad with the phasing as it is still out of his control, but before I could help she came in here yelling at Caroline about not being with her right friends" Dean said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Kol was now with Nik and ticking our son, I smirked and turned to Caroline, "do you want to stay here, I can keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't become a vampire" I said to her.

Caroline smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I have been speaking to Kol and we have decided that he would turn me, but I don't want to be loyal to Elena" she said to me.

I smiled and looked to Elena, "that won't happen" I said to her.

"why it did for you" she spat at me.

I smiled, "because I am an original vampire idiot, we can create loyal vampires that become sired to us, you are just a bitten vampire sweetie" I said to her.

She looked confused and I walked towards her smiling as she backed up, "you are bitten which means that you are not able to do the traits of an original, we can compel other vampires. So no you cannot sire a vampire as you're not old enough" I said to her.

She went to say something to be and I looked to her, "be quite you have done enough damage, you have just hurt one of your best friends" I snapped at her.

I looked to Kol, "do you want to take Caroline to your room, I don't want her around Elena as I am about to yell at her" I said.

Kol nodded and took Caroline for the room and I turned my attention back to Elena and grinned as she backed up, "I have been wanting to bang you down a few pegs for a couple of month now, Elena what the hell do you think you were going to do once you had turned Caroline into a vampire" I asked.

Elena smiled at me, "I need to get as many people as possible to make sure that you cannot come back to this town, you have ruined this town. You have taken my boyfriend from me and turned your little brother into a child and pretend that he is your son, no one in their right mind would have children with you" she snapped at me.

I laughed at her, "first off Caroline would never have forgiven you for what you have tried to do to her, second I don't know how many times I need to tell you but Stefan is Matthew, but if you want more proof fine" I snapped and walked over to my son and smiled at him, "mummy needs to you do me a favour" I said to him.

Matthew looked to me and smiled, "go on" he said to me.

I waved my hand over him and smiled as he turned to an adult and Elena looked shocked, "he's changed a bit" Elena said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, "No this is the first time that you are seeing him around Nik and I, he is the spitting image of his father" I snarled and waved my hand back over Matthew and turned him into a child again.

She turned to me and I knew that I wasn't finished, "and lastly Damon deserves better than you, so from now on you are going to move out of the boarding house and take Matthew, Tyler and Bonnie with you, if you ever darken my brothers doorstep again Elena I swear that I will ripe your heart out" I growled.

She disappeared from the room and I noticed that I was being stared at, "I forget that you're a vampire and can be mean" Dean said to me.

I laughed and noticed that Caroline walked back into the room and looked at me, "thank you for sticking up for me Annie, I didn't think you would do that for me" Caroline said to me.

I smiled and walked over to her, "of course I would, Caroline you have always been nice to me and always tried to get Damon to realise that he can be an ass" I explained.

Caroline smiled and I noticed that Kol walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "don't break his head, otherwise you won't like me" Nik and I said at the same time.

Elijah laughed, "and there is the scary originals" Elijah said as he walked over to me, "how are you feeling this afternoon, it's been a long day" he said to me.

I smiled and turned to him, "where fine Elijah" I said to him.

Elijah smiled and Nik wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hands on my bump and smiled, "well I think that Mattie is going to enjoy being the big brother" Nik said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Mattie had walked over to dad and was now sat down in his lap, "Grandpa" Mattie asked.

Dad looked to him and smiled, "yeah buddy" Dad said but you could see that he was over the moon that he called him grandpa.

"Can we play outside please" Matthew asked.

Dad smiled and nodded, "of course buddy, come on" Dad said and picked him up and walked out of the house to the back of the garden.

I smiled and turned to mum, "so what happened, you said that wanted to speak to me" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "I want you to teach me my magic, I want to learn like you do it" she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "you want me to teach you to use your magic" I asked gob smacked.

Mum smiled and walked over taking my hand, "you are the most talented person with your magic and I think that with you teaching me that I will be able to do what you can in a while" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "okay then, but you need to know that learning to do this isn't easy, I learned this the hard way mum" I explained.

Mum kissed my head and laughed, "But look at you know, one of the most feared people in the world. Your husband is scary but compared to you is a sweetie pie" Mum said to me.

I laughed and turned to her, "don't let him hear you say that, he believes that he is the most scariest hybrid in the world" I said smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

I smiled as mum nodded and I turned around walking out of the living room to the bedroom where I saw Nik putting Matthew down who was holding on his father with a vice grip, "Mattie come on, you need to sleep" I heard Nik said to our son.

I saw Matthew shake his head and I smiled as I walked in and placed my hand on his back and smiled as he looked to me, "now what is this all about, you normally like your sleep" I asked.

Matthew looked to me and I could see the tears in his eyes and I knew that these past couple of months, I smiled and looked to him, "do you want to sleep with daddy and I" I asked him.

He nodded and I looked over to Nik, "come on, bring him with us" I said to him.

Nik nodded and turned to Matthew, "your making me look like a softie here little one" Nik said to him.

Matthew giggled and I grabbed a blanket from his room and we walked into our room where Matthew was still in his father's arms, I passed the blanket over to him and climbed into the other side. "Right then little one, let's go to sleep" I said to them both.

-x-x-x next morning x-x-x-

I woke up to a small hand on my cheek, I looked over to see that Matthew had in fact climbed on his father during the night and was now laid over him with his hand on my cheek, I kissed his hand and gently moved it from myself getting up I grabbed my phone and quickly took a picture smiling as Nik was the cute one in this, I chuckled and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door so I could take a shower in peace for a change. I waved my hand over the shower and smiled as it turned on and turned back to the mirror, I smirked at the reflection as my hair was a mess and I looked like I was getting bigger placing my hands down on my stomach I smiled as I felt them kick me, "looks like you two are active this morning" I said to myself.

I chuckled and I got my clothes off and got into the shower, I washed myself off and quickly stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a plain white dress and some sandals as it looked really hot outside, I moaned as I walked out of bathroom and smiled as they were still asleep. I walked into the kitchen to see that Sam was sat there with Damon of all people, "Day what are you doing here" I asked.

Damon looked to me and smiled, "Elena came back to the boarding house ranting that you are a mean bitch who yelled at her, didn't want to listen to her" Damon said to me.

I smirked and sat down next to him and pinched his cup of coffee, "you shouldn't be drinking coffee sis" Dean said to me as he walked into the room.

I smiled and downed the rest of the cup and laughed, "Drank it now" I said and noticed that he was looking at Damon.

Dean turned his attention to me and frowned, "why is he here, I know that he saved you but I thought you didn't get along" Dean said to me.

Before I could answer Damon stood and looked over to him, "she is my sister and I am here because I want to see her, do you have a problem with that" Damon snarled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back down, "calm down Damon, this is Dean my brother from my birth parents" I explained.

Damon nodded and turned to me, "try to keep him away from me, I meant what I said Annie I want to be part of my nephews and the twins lives. Plus he is only human" Damon snarled.

"Damon Salvatore you will apologise right this moment" I snapped.

Damon looked over to me and smiled, "sorry sis, not this time" he said to me and walked out the back to where everyone else was.

I growled and turned to Dean, "give me five minutes little brother" I said and turned around to follow my brother out the back.

I walked over to him and grabbed a hold, "just because we have been together for longer doesn't give you the right to be a dick, how many times do you need to be told that I prefer the nice Damon the Damon that isn't a DICK" I snapped.

Damon looked over and smiled, "I just don't see why your all forgiving with them Anna Beth, the left you with us" Damon said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "this is your problem, not Dean it's because you're jealous" I said to him.

I noticed that we now had an audience and I smiled, "Damon just because I found out that I have parent's and more brothers doesn't mean that I will leave you, you are still my idiot brother that helped me get into trouble with our father and who helped me through the tough times. Damon I still want you in my life" I said to him.

Damon looked at me and smiled, "Really" he said.

I laughed and nodded, "now this is a side of you, I thought you got rid of when we were human" I smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes at me and turned to the others, "I am sorry that you got to see the horrible side to me, but when I lost my sister the first time I didn't really care for anyone, but I wish to try and make this up to you" Damon said.

I smiled as this was the brother that I remembered from when we were little, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "well it will be nice to see the nice side of you Damon" Caroline said.

I jumped and turned around, "shit I forgot you were here" I said to her.

Everyone laughed and turned to me, "normal for Beth" Kol said to me.

I smiled and we walked inside to see that Nik was now awake with Matthew in his arms who was leant against his dad eating some toast, "he doesn't look that scary like that" Caroline said making Nik look up and smirk.

I laughed and turned to him, "you know that's not the first time that someone has said your soft as a puppy" I said to him.

Nik smirked and passed Mattie over to my father and smiled, "I would run Anna-Beth" Nik said to me.

I smirked, "don't need to, remember this dear husband I have magic" I said to him.

Nik smirked and ran at me, I waved my hand and smiled as he was pinned to the wall and I turned to face him, "do remember this love, together we make the worst vampires on earth, but at the moment I am stronger than you" I said to him.

I growled and I watched as he eyes turned yellow and I smiled, "Nik my love, you don't scare me" I said to him and walked over to him and kissed him.

I heard him moan and I took the magic off him and smiled and he wrapped his hands around my waist and we disappeared from the room. Nik pushed me onto the bed and smiled, "you are mine for the rest of the day" Nik said.

-x-x-x Sex Part x-x-x-

I smirked as Nik pushed his hands up my legs and I couldn't help the growl that came from me as I knew that this time around Nik was not going to take it easy for us, I pulled his shirt of him and threw it to the floor and pushed him towards the wall, I knew that Nik wouldn't mind so I used my strength and forced him to the wall not caring that I had dented it, "Beth" Nik moaned at me.

I smirked and went to kissing his neck and smiling as he was running his hands over my body and I knew that if we weren't careful we would lose control of ourselves and that was something that we couldn't do, I pulled away and smirked as the look in Niks eyes was that he didn't care for anything at that moment, I growled and pushed myself back to his body and smiled as Nik flipped us around and pushed me into the wall, moaned as Nik went to my neck and began to attack it with kisses and I put my hands in his hair.

Nik pulled my shirt of me and unclipped my bra as he moved his mouth down to my breasts and sucked them into his mouth, I couldn't help the helpless moan to come from my mouth and I looked to my husband and noticed that he was enjoying himself, I pushed my hands down to his pants and smiled as he was happy to see me, quickly working his jean loose I placed my hands down his pants and grabbed a hold of his happy member, "Beth" I groaned.

I smiled and turned him around so he was by the wall and bent down, I knew he was watching so I took his member into my mouth and smirked as he was trying to control his body not to pushing himself in, I pushed myself all the way down and gently used my teeth to make Nik moan at me as he put his hands in my hair, "Beth please" he said to me.

I started to work on him and smirked as he was now thrusting into my mouth as I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, I pulled off and he looked down to me, "Beth" he said.

I smiled, "don't you want to fuck me" I asked.

Nik growled at me and pulled my jeans off me and pushed me to the wall, I looked to him and smirked, "come on, show me how bad you really are" I snarled at him.

Nik turned to me and smiled, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned as he pushed himself into me and pulled out before slamming back in, I growled and turned to him, "Fuck me harder" I growled.

Nik grabbed me and walked over to the bed and threw me down on it, turning his attention back to me he pushed himself back into me and I couldn't help but arch into him as he went to town with me, I could feel my release coming to me and I knew that the pace he was going he wasn't going to last much longer himself, he picked up his pace and I knew that I needed this to so I moved to match his pace, he wrapped his arms around my back and picked me up so I was sat on him, wrapped my arms around his shoulder I used that to help me move so I could get my release as well, "Nik" I moaned as he came at the same time I did.

I lay down on the bed next to him and smiled as he pulled me into his arms and looked down, "I love you Beth" he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes falling to sleep for the first time in a while.

-x-x-x end of sex part –x-x-x-

I woke to Nik placing with my back and I smiled, "morning" I said to him.

Nik laughed and I turned to him, "I think that our family went out yesterday" he said to me.

I laughed and turned to see that this room was ruined and looked to Nik, "I think that we might have overdone it last night" I explained.

Nik smirked and ran his hands over my bump, "we didn't hurt the twins did we" Nik said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "no, we didn't hurt the twins, they have a lot of cushioning in there" I said to him.

Nik smiled and turned to me, "I believe that we need to go baby shopping with Mattie as I think that he is worried" Nik said.

I turned to him and smiled, "looks like we think the same thing, god Nik he looks like he is happy but I think deep down he is hurting" I explained.

Nik looked to me and smiled, "he will speak to me baby, I think that we need a father son day" Nik said.

I nodded and got up to get changed and turned to him, "make sure that he is happy, I can't lose him again baby" I explained.

Nik kissed me and turned me to face him, "I promise you Alexandra Mary Jane Michelson that I will make sure that our son is okay and is happy" Nik said to me.

I turned to him and laughed, "I really hate it when you call me that" I moaned to him.

Nik just laughed and walked out of the room leaving me to get showered and changed, I walked into the bathroom and smiled as this was ruined as well, and "I believe that we will need to redecorate" I explained.

I heard Nik laugh and I got into the shower and quickly washed myself up and went downstairs where Nik was holding a bowl of popcorn and a movie, "does my beautiful wife want to watch a movie as we have the place to ourselves" Nik said to me.

I smiled as we walked down to the movie part to the house and sat down, Nik put the film on and walked back over to me and wrapped his arm around me and we went to watch the film.


End file.
